Lectura de La Sombra Nocturna(Traducción)
by Okami776
Summary: Después de ver a muchos otros hacer esto, pensé, ¿por qué no yo, verdad? El equipo RWBY está leyendo una historia sobre sus otros en vivo y ver qué va a pasar a continuación.(Autor original OCmaniac)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la primera vez que hago algo así antes, como un comentario sobre el tema, por favor, no es necesario ser discreto al respecto. Deja tu comentario y dime si hay algo que te gustaría ver. Pero antes podemos pasar por cualquier otra cosa. No soy dueño de Naruto ni de la historia al respecto. El autor de esta serie es un Masashi Kishimoto y la escritura de la historia es un Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer. ¡Disfrutar!**

* * *

"De acuerdo, explícame esto otra vez, Ruby. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?" La información, la información, la información, la información y la información que se presenta en la parte superior de la misma.

"No sé todo lo que sé que no haya sido un correo electrónico sobre un libro de fantasía, me interesé y quise comprobarlo, pero justo cuando sucedió un destello brillante y me trajo aquí". Ruby respondió honestamente. La búsqueda de una salida solo para ver ninguno.

"Te dije que leer era un poder maligno". Yang comentó solo para ser ignorado por el resto del equipo.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está exactamente aquí?" Preguntó Blake.

"Mi dominio". Una voz respondió, un destello brillante estaba en la habitación, revelando un hombre que llevaba una máscara blanca y una túnica blanca. "Hola." En respuesta, el equipo RWBY cada uno tomó una postura a pesar de que no tenían sus armas.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿Quién? ¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es la forma?". Él respondió sonriendo con locura debajo de la máscara.

"Está bien, ¿entonces qué diablos eres?" Yang preguntó.

"* Suspiro * Nunca me divierto". El hombre murmuró. "Puedes llamarme O".

"O?"

"No hay necesidad de hacer preguntas sobre mí, pero más sobre qué estás aquí. Realmente es bastante simple, ¿quién ha oído hablar de la teoría de los versos múltiples?" O preguntó. Miró a su alrededor y vio que nadie había rasgado una mano. "Está bien, vamos a intentarlo de otra manera. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha leído un libro o se ha visto un programa y se ha dado cuenta de que no se puede cambiar el largo de la historia?" Fue entonces cuando levantaron su mano.

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?" Preguntó Blake.

"Me alegra que hayas preguntado al gatito gato" Ese apodo ganó un fulgor acalorado de dicho gato. "A través del infinito multi-verso, tus vidas siempre están cambiando debido a una variable adicional agregada a tus vidas. Y pensé para mí mismo, por qué no dejes que los cuatro disfruten un momento como este". De su espalda O sacó un libro de tapa dura, no tuvo ninguna imagen en la portada, pero el título fue lo que llamó su atención. _**Naruto la Sombra Nocturna.**_

"¿En qué consiste este tipo? Naruto está en la portada?" Yang fue el primero en preguntar.

"Bueno, en la mayoría de los casos, la variable adicional será el protagonista principal de la historia. Confía en mí cuando digo que disfrutar esta historia". O explicó. Le entregó el libro a Ruby y se dirigió hacia la pared. "No te preocupes por las clases y lo que no, todo el tiempo fuera de aquí se ha congelado hasta que esta historia termine. Cuando termines, parecerá que nunca te ha ido". Dicho esto, desapareció dentro de la pared.

La niña tenía una mirada de asombro y asombro cuando se habló. Antes de que usted dijera una palabra, la cabeza de O saltó de la pared. "Por cierto, cualquier cosa que las chicas vean, excluyendo una salida y sus armas. Ta ta".

"Bueno, ahí va esa idea". Yang comentó mirando el libro entregado hacia ellos. "Entonces, ¿quién quiere ir primero?" Ella preguntó.

"Bueno, si nadie más lo hará. Iré primero". Ruby respondió tomando asiento. "Oh, quiero un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate!" Inmediatamente y frente a ella apareció un plato de galleta fresca. "¡Hurra!" Ella susurró.

"Uh, Ruby?" Yand le preguntó a su hermana tratando de sacarla de su trance.

"Correcto." La guadaña dijo volviendo su atención al libro. **"Capítulo 1 La Reunión".**

 **La mayoría de los niños de 2 años eran muy limitados en cuanto a las cosas que podían hacer, aquellos de dos años que tenían padres o que vivían en un orfanato rodeado por quienes estarían más que dispuestos a hacer cosas por ellos y brindarles atención. Los niños de más de dos años eran pequeños, frágiles y débiles, y no tenían la capacidad de sobrevivir por sí mismos de una manera tan severa que los buscaba. A los niños de más años no se les permitió ingresar a un bosque lleno de animales mortales, plantas venenosas y otros peligros que podrían acabar prematuramente con sus vidas cortas.**

"Caray, ¿qué clase de niño iría tan lejos?" Preguntó Weiss.

 **La mayoría de los 2 años no eran Naruto Uzumaki**

"Ahí estás respondiendo Reina de Hielo". Weiss simplemente miró a la rubia bomba.

 **"¡Decir ah!"**

 **Un niño pequeño dejó escapar un grito de triunfo mientras corría un claro de flores y entraba a un bosque. Su velocidad es mucho más rápida que la mayoría de las personas de su edad, e incluso los adultos pueden esperar alcanzar. El niño era pequeño y delgado, pero tenía una cantidad de tono muscular que un niño no debería carecer del cuerpo de la grasa que se esperaría de un niño.**

"¿En qué tipo de lugar vivía este niño?" Weiss pregunta mientras la pantalla muestra el físico de Naruto.

"No lo sé, pero no estoy seguro de que quiera ir allí". Yang comentó.

 **Se movió como un borrón a través de la planta. Se movió como un borrón a través de las plantas. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga verde, y encima de ella tenía una camisa blanca con una espiral roja en su cheque. Llevaba pantalones cortos negros y sandalias azules. Su cabello era de un color rubio dorado, y sus ojos eran de un azul brillante. Tenía una piel de color melocotón, y en cada una de sus mejillas tenía tres marcas de bigotes animales.**

"¿Es un faunus?" Blake cuestionó.

"¿Tal vez?"

 **Saltó más de 10 pies en el aire y se agarró a la rama de un árbol, sonriendo todo el camino mientras lo hacía. Se puso de pie y apoyó los pies en el árbol, antes de saltar y saltar hacia otro árbol. Saltó de árbol en árbol con facilidad practicada, moviéndose a través del bosque sin problemas.**

"Maldición, es bastante ágil para un niño de dos años". Yang dijo.

"Es imposible para un niño de su edad hacer algo así". Comentó Wiess.

"No sé cuándo Ruby tuvo su primera galleta que manejaría la casa durante horas antes de estrellarse".

"¡OYE, solo sucedió una vez!" Dicha niña gritó desafiante.

"Cinco veces."

 **Cuando vio a un lobo en el suelo, arrojó una piedra al lobo, sobresaltándola de su comida por un segundo, antes de que le ladrara a Naruto. Naruto sonrió y se rió del lobo, antes de saltar más alto, subiendo por el árbol hasta que momentos después, su cabeza sobresalía de la parte superior del árbol.**

"Eso sería algo que harías Yang". Blake comentó.

"¿Qué puedo decir que soy un demonio atrevido?"

 **Estaba rodeado por millas de bosque, con un río que corría por el medio del bosque. Un río que él conocía estaba lleno de peces.**

 **"¿Oh?" Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba lo que parecían ser los restos de un bote a la orilla del río. Nunca había visto eso antes, por lo que suponía que era algo que sucedió en los últimos días. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en el bosque... diría unos días.**

Vieron el bote en la pantalla y lo encontraron extrañamente familiar.

 **"¿Por qué no lo compruebas?"**

"¡¿Quién era ese?!" Preguntó Ruby. Eso fue raro.

 **"¿QUE?" Naruto gritó en shock, cuando perdió el agarre del árbol y comenzó a caer al suelo. Aterrizó sobre su cabeza con un golpe fuerte, antes de gritar y aferrarse a él. El lobo parece encontrar diversión en su dolor. Naruto arrojó una piedra al lobo y la clavó en su ano, el lobo aullaba y corría para ir y desalojar la roca de su extremo posterior. Naruto miró hacia el árbol, y no vio nada allí. "Eh?" Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor, antes de mirar en la dirección en la que estaba el bote.**

"Entonces, un chico que apareció de la nada asusta al niño y simplemente desaparece. Cualquiera más piensa que eso es raro". Preguntó la chica rubia. Ella recibió todas las manos arriba. "Oh bien, pensé que era solo yo.

 **Se encogió de hombros, antes de levantarse y sacudirse el polvo. Mirando en la dirección, comenzó a abrirse paso hacia el barco estrellado. Saltó de nuevo a los árboles, saltando entre las ramas, sobresaltando pájaros que se sentaban sobre ellos. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo, notó hongos en el suelo en varios lugares... hongos que sabía que podía comer por experiencia.**

 **No los que le dolían el estómago.**

"¿Dónde está el adulto que se supone que lo está mirando?" Preguntó Weiss.

 **Naruto se detuvo al borde de los árboles, varios minutos después, cuando llegó al lugar donde podía ver el bote. El barco se estrelló, y había partes del barco destrozadas por todas partes. La madera estaba astillada en muchos lugares, y mientras el barco estaba en malas condiciones, un trabajador cualificado podría repararlo para que pudiera navegar de nuevo.**

"Oye, ¿no te parece familiar ese bote?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Lo he visto en alguna parte antes". Blake respondió. Pero ella no sabía dónde.

 **"¿Lo que pasó aquí?" Preguntó Naruto en voz alta, hablando consigo mismo, cuando vio muchas cajas rotas llenas de ropa, y cristales extraños ... y frascos de polvo extraño.**

"¿Qué hace un barco lleno de polvo de cristal y polvo en medio del bosque?" Preguntó Weiss. ¿Cómo llegó un bote a una pregunta en su mente?

 **"... ayuda... alguien..."**

"¿Padre?" Blake cuestionó. Ganando la mirada sorprendida del resto del equipo.

 **"Wah!" Naruto gritó cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien pidiendo ayuda. La voz era débil, como si fuera de una persona que no tenía mucha energía, o simplemente se había despertado. Naruto buscó el sonido de la voz, pero no hablaron. "¿¡Quién era ese!? ¡Salga!" Naruto gritó, casi exigente, asustado por las voces de personas que no podía ver.**

"Sí, tiene sentido que escuches algo así que no puedes ayudar pero te sientes asustado". Yang comentó.

 **"... Aquí..."**

 **Naruto comenzó a correr hacia el sonido de la voz, y pudo ver que el único lugar del que podía venir la voz era debajo de una pila de madera. Naruto se acercó a la madera, y se asomó entre las grietas. Podía ver a un hombre y una mujer debajo de la madera, el hombre era bastante grande, y estaba usando su cuerpo para proteger a la mujer debajo de él. Tenía madera clavada en varios lugares de su cuerpo. Sus hombros, la parte posterior de sus piernas, y con uno de los fragmentos de madera atravesando su mano. Era un hombre grande, con una piel del mismo color que la de Naruto. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, de longitud media y ondulada, y los ojos delgados amarillos. También tenía una barba gruesa. Llevaba un abrigo morado, el pecho desnudo, el vello grueso y la armadura plateada en el estómago y el hombro izquierdo.**

 **Debajo de él había una mujer herida, pero no en la misma medida que él, ya que la había protegido de los daños.**

 **Mientras que el hombre parecía que medía 7 pies de altura, la mujer medía aproximadamente 5'6 "pies de estatura como máximo. Tenía una piel de color oliva pálida, y ella también tenía un cabello negro y mediano, de longitud mediana. Sus ojos eran más grandes, pero justo como amarillo como los ojos del hombre. Llevaba una chaqueta negra sin una manga izquierda, que exponía su propio pecho, que estaba cubierto por una camiseta tradicional blanca que exponía el escote. Su chaqueta tenía una manga larga a la derecha, y tenía dos amonestadores. Atada alrededor de sus dedos medios. Tenía pantalones negros de hakama, con calcetines blancos, cortes en cada pierna de los pantalones.**

"¿Mamá?" Blake preguntó preocupado por el bienestar de su padre.

 **"Orejas de gatito?" Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba las dos orejas de gato en su cabeza, dos perforaciones doradas en la oreja derecha y una en la oreja izquierda.**

"Oh, por la forma en que dijo que era tan lindo".

"Yang".

 **"Ve y busca ayuda... No tengo la fuerza para seguir con esto por mucho tiempo. No... Intenta arrastrar a Kali..." El hombre habló mientras luchaba por mantenerse a cuatro patas por encima de la mujer, llamado Kali. Estaba goteando sangre de varios lugares, así que lo más probable es que el accidente acabara de suceder y que acabara de salvar su vida.**

 **Naruto miró a la mujer y al hombre.**

 **"Te tengo." Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un trozo de madera y lo tiraba de la pila. Naruto tomó otra pieza y continuó tirándolas de la pareja.**

"Wow, me sorprende que él haya podido vivir mucho en absoluto". Weiss dijo.

"Bueno, sí decía que tenía más músculo que grasa". Ruby respondió.

 **"Ghira, ¿estás bien?" Kali preguntó con una mirada al niño ayudándoles. Ella vio a Ghira asentir con la cabeza, aunque él estaba haciendo una mueca cuando lo hizo. Le goteaba sangre, así que no había forma de que estuviera bien físicamente... pero ella sabía que él estaba bien, siempre y cuando ella estuviera bien. "Niño, ¿puedes ir por ayuda?" Kali preguntó cuándo vio los pies del joven, y ella pudo ver por las grietas en la madera que él estaba tirando la madera de la pila.**

 **A este ritmo, se cansaría y ellos no podrían salir. Oyó un golpe más fuerte cuando el chico sorprendentemente fuerte tiró un trozo más grande de madera de la pila.**

"Eh, ¿crees que él podría ser una de mis molestias mías?" Yang preguntó.

"Tendría sentido". Weiss respondió.

 **"... Nadie me ayudará si les pregunto". Naruto murmuró, por un breve momento de ira en su tono, antes de sonreír de nuevo cuando comenzó a ayudar a las personas que estaban heridas. "No te preocupes, ¡Naruto está en el trabajo!" Naruto les gritó en voz alta, señalando a su corazón incluso si no podían ver lo que estaba haciendo.**

"¿Qué quiso decir con que nadie lo ayudaría?" Blake preguntó: Ella se preguntó si estaba sufriendo racismo porque era un fauno.

Pero nadie tenía una respuesta.

 **Kali parpadeó, y Ghira intercambió una mirada.**

 **Naruto... como en los pasteles de pescado? ¿O Naruto, como en el raro tipo de naranjas que en realidad eran bastante sabrosas? Bueno, en cualquier caso, su nombre implicaría el color blanco o el color naranja.**

"Pfft, pastel de pescado".

"Yang". La hermana advirtió.

 **Ghira se estremeció cuando se agregó más peso a la pila.**

 **"Raaaaaaah!" Naruto gritó cuando comenzó a empujar la madera más pesada de la pila.**

 **Dio un grito de dolor cuando un clavo cortó la palma de su mano, cortándola. Naruto no se rindió, y golpeó su hombro contra la madera. Usó todo su... poco peso y se estrelló contra la madera. Lo empujó un poco, pero no fuera del montón todo el camino.**

"Maldición, me sorprendería si el niño pudiera mover esa pieza por su cuenta".

"Tan fuerte como es, es imposible hacerlo". Weiss añadió.

"Él tiene que hacer algo". Blake pelea con el bienestar de su padre.

 **Naruto saltó de la pila, antes de que comenzara a huir.**

"¡¿Qué?!" El equipo RWBY gritó. ¿Ese niño acaba de dejar a una pareja para morir?

 **Kali observó sus pies correr hacia el bosque.**

 **"Se fue..." Kali le susurró a Ghira con una mirada triste en sus ojos.**

 **Ambos se congelaron cuando oyeron el rugido de un oso, y un gran oso si la profundidad del rugido era algo por lo que pasar. Kali, Ghira no tenía una grieta cerca por la que pudiera mirar, vio los pies de Naruto corriendo hacia ellos con las patas de un oso enojado persiguiendo al niño pequeño. Naruto saltó por encima de la pila de madera, mientras que el oso intentó saltar por encima de la madera, y la rompió. Toda la pila de madera se desprendió de Ghira cuando varios cientos de libras la atravesaron.**

"No los dejó, estaba planeando". Weiss dijo con asombro. Ella Blake suspiró aliviada.

"Incluso yo no habría pensado si eso". Yang dijo.

"Yo tampoco."

"Me alegro de que todos estén a salvo".

 **"¡Jajaja! ¡Ven a buscarme oso tonto!" Naruto se dio la vuelta y azotó su trasero, alejando la atención del oso de Kali y Ghira. Ghira se apartó de Kali, y se sentó y observó, sorprendida, cómo Naruto provocaba al oso para que lo persiguiera hacia el bosque. Naruto saltó a la espesura del bosque y el oso lo persiguió.**

"Ah seguro que estará bien". Yang dijo.

"Él tiene un oso completamente crecido persiguiéndolo y estás bien con eso?" Weiss respondió con incredulidad en el tono de sus compañeros de equipo.

"Los niños capaces de correr más rápido que un oso,

 **"¡Niño!" Kali gritó con preocupación en su voz.**

 **El niño estaba en peligro porque trató de ayudarlos, ¡tenían que hacer algo! Ghira se puso de pie y se dispuso a perseguir al oso ya Naruto, antes de que gimiera y cayera sobre su trasero. La luz se dirigió hacia la falta de energía, la falta de comida y un poco de la cantidad de sangre que había perdido añadiendo todo.**

 **Se oían los aullidos de un lobo, y también se escuchaba el rugido de un oso. Naruto regresó corriendo hacia ellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando los alcanzó. Ya no puede seguir su rastro cuando se detuvo frente a ellos.**

"¿Ver?"

"Eso no, ¡no deberías estar preocupado por él!"

 **"Estás bien... Gracias por liberarnos. Oh, eres un faunus como nosotros. Ghira, él es un faunus... ¿qué tipo de faunus eres?" Kali le preguntó a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Podía adivinar lo que Naruto había hecho. Había llevado al oso a un grupo de lobos, y luego, con esas habilidades de salto que ella le había visto hacer, había escapado mientras el oso y los lobos se metían en él.**

 **Tenía toda la mente del embaucador.**

 **"... ¿Eh? ¡Ven conmigo, te traeré algo de comer! ¡Encontré un hongo por un rato, podemos agarrarlos y luego ir a mi casa!" Naruto agarró las manos de Ghira y Kali y las jaló. Kali se levantó y, con su ayuda, Ghira también pudo ponerse de pie. Su marco más grande apoyado por su marco mucho más pequeño en una sorprendente cantidad de fuerza de la forma delgada de Kali. "Oh, ¿qué es un fauno?" Naruto preguntó un momento después, y Kali parpadeó sorprendida.**

"¿Qué?" Fue toda la pregunta de los equipos.

"¿Un niño ni siquiera sabe lo que es un Fauno?" Weiss cuestionó.

 **Miró a Ghira, que estaba tan sorprendida como ella. El chico era claramente un faunus como los dos lo eran. Tenía las marcas de bigotes de un gato o un zorro, tenía la estructura facial de un zorro y también tenía los ojos de un animal. El niño tenía la personalidad de un gato o zorro, y tenía el olor de un animal como el que tenían.**

 **¿Cómo podría no darse cuenta de eso?**

"El niño debe haber estado realmente protegido si no sabe nada de Faunus".

 _'No hay más de esto'._ Pensó Blake.

 **Caminó frente a ellos, ya que no podían saltar como él en ese momento. Muchos adultos no pudieron atraparlo en velocidad o en capacidad de salto después de que él había realizado una o dos bromas.**

 **"Un Fauno es lo que eres. ¿Tus padres nunca te lo dijeron?" Ghira preguntó con una ceja levantada. El niño aparentemente tenía 2 años, no había forma en que sus padres no le hubieran contado sobre su herencia.**

 **"... No tengo una mamá o un papá". Naruto susurró después de unos momentos de silencio.**

"Dios mío."

"Oh no."

"Pobre niño." Estos fueron los comentarios que el equipo tuvo cuando escucharon esto.

 **Ghira se sintió repentinamente como un pedazo de mierda por pisar esa mina. Las orejas de Kali se hundieron cuando pensó que un chico tan alegre no tenía padres. Ella extendió la mano y le puso una mano en el hombro. Quería consolar un poco al chico.**

"Mamá siempre tuvo debilidad por los niños pequeños". Blake comentó. Pero su tono estaba lleno de nostalgia.

 **"Debes haber sido criado por algunos parientes humanos... uno de tus padres podría haber sido humano entonces". Kali habló, tratando de entender por qué estaba solo. Él tenía que ser criado por alguien. El chico hablaba mejor que cualquier niño pequeño que ella hubiera visto, sus oraciones completas en su estructura, y hablaban bien de sus pensamientos.**

 **Ghira miró al chico con pena.**

 **"Siempre he estado solo. No tengo familia... ¡Oh, los champiñones!" Naruto gritó mientras se quitaba la capa superior de su camisa y corría hacia los hongos en el suelo. Comenzó a recogerlos, y se ató la parte inferior de la camisa, y la usó como una bolsa improvisada para llevar los hongos. Recogió todos y cada uno de los hongos en el suelo, antes de colgar la camisa sobre su hombro, con los hongos dentro. . "Entonces, señora, ¿qué es un faunus?" Naruto preguntó de nuevo, ya que nunca obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta.**

"El niño estaba hablando de que estaba solo y él simplemente cambió el tema a los hongos. ¿Qué demonios?" Yang exclamó.

"Naruto debió pasar por mucho. Obviamente no quiere hablar de eso". Weiss explicó.

 **Ghira tomó aliento.**

 **"Faunus son personas como nosotros, que tienen rasgos de animales. Como Kali con sus orejas de gato, o yo mismo con mi... bueno, no importa eso. Tienes tus marcas de bigotes... Tenemos animales en nuestro ADN que podrías decir... El ADN como está en nuestro cuerpo". Ghira se dio cuenta de que podría haber hablado demasiado inteligente para que un niño lo entendiera, así que se calló ante lo que dijo.**

 **Naruto inclinó su cabeza, antes de mirarlos.**

 **"Eh?" Preguntó Naruto, aún sin entenderlos.**

"Oh Dios mío, se ve tan adorable". Weiss fue el primero en comentar. No pudo evitar mirar arrullada ante la mirada confusa que tenía el niño.

"Se parece a Zwei". Ruby añadió.

 **"Somos personas parecidas a los animales". Kali lo simplificó todo lo posible sin ser ofensiva para su propia especie. Eran personas animales, aunque odiaban ser tratados como animales. Kali siguió caminando detrás de Naruto, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia atrás, mirando a Kali y Ghira con una sonrisa que rompió sus corazones.**

 **Un niño sin familia, sonriéndoles con tanta pureza, era algo que nunca podrían olvidar.**

 **"¡Eso es genial! ¿Te gusta la sopa de champiñones? Me gusta, y me encanta el ramen... ¿te gusta el ramen?" Preguntó Naruto con su cabeza inclinándose aún más, la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.**

 **La gente le hablaba muy bien, por supuesto que era feliz.**

"Eso es bueno para él".

"No debe tener una buena conversación con los adultos en casa". Yang añadió.

 **"El ramen sabe bien, pero no soy fanático de los hongos". Ghira expresó sus preferencias. Kali le dio un codazo cuando vio a Naruto mirar hacia abajo. Él estaba recogiendo las setas para que comieran después de todo. "Por supuesto, si lo logras, estoy seguro de que será sabroso". Ghira se corrigió, y su esposa le dirigió una mirada de aprobación por su corrección.**

"Oooh, tus papás en la casa del gato ahora".

"Yang". El equipo gimió de la broma de los rubios.

"Lo que fue bueno!" ella se quejó.

 **No hace falta que el niño se sienta mal.**

 **"Entonces, ¿de dónde eres? Soy de la Villa de Hojas Ocultas... estaremos allí en unos minutos". Naruto se crió, ya que él realmente no reconocía su ropa.**

 **"Aldea de hojas ocultas... eso es..." Kali miró a Ghira, que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza en confusión. Él nunca había oído hablar de un lugar así tampoco. Sin mencionar que aún no había visto un** _ **solo**_ **grimm alrededor, ya deberían haber encontrado uno. Naruto no sabía ni entendía qué era un faunus, lo cual era extraño por derecho propio. "¿Ese hombre nos hizo algo?" Kali le susurró a Ghira.**

 **Ghira asintió con la cabeza.**

 **Habían permitido que un hombre extraño subiera a su bote y, durante su viaje a Vale, se encontraron con una tormenta extraña. La tormenta había sido dura, tan dura que apenas se dieron cuenta cuando su barco se estrelló y un destello de luz hizo que su visión los abandonara por un momento.**

 **Ahora estaban aquí.**

"Así que déjame ver si entendí esto, se suponía que debían ir a Vale, pero apareció un tipo viejo y de alguna manera terminaron ahí". Yang en la lista. Afuera.

"Parece que sí. ¿Has oído hablar de un pueblo como ese antes?" Preguntó Weiss.

"No que yo sepa. Debe ser un nuevo asentamiento en algún lugar del Remanente". Blake respondió.

"Entonces, ¿cómo van a volver a casa?" Preguntó Ruby. El resto del equipo no pudo encontrar una respuesta y espero que se muestre en la historia.

 **"Somos de Menagerie, estamos en un viaje a Vale". Ghira habló.**

 **Kali dejó de caminar, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando vio un lado hermoso. Ghira se detuvo también, y sus propios ojos se ensancharon. Fueron detenidos frente a un pueblo, un pueblo tan grande que se extendía por millas, y estaba rodeado por un enorme muro. Había miles y miles de edificios, y la ciudad estaba mezclada con la naturaleza.**

"Wow, es increíble". Ruby dijo con asombro.

"¿Cómo en el mundo lograron ocultar esto al resto del mundo?" Preguntó Weiss.

"Bueno, se llama la Hoja Oculta por una razón". Yang comentó. La heredera no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

 **"Este es mi lugar especial. Esta es la mamá de Hokage... Monu... Monumento". Naruto dijo después de un momento, y golpeó el suelo con su pie.**

"¡Aww es tan lindo cuando tratan de decir una palabra grande!" Weiss arrulló. El otro silenciosamente accedió.

 **Kali se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que estaban de pie sobre cuatro cabezas talladas en la ladera de una montaña. Ghira estaba asombrada por la belleza del pueblo, el bosque detrás de la montaña estaba muy cerca del pueblo. Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia una escalera que los llevaría a la montaña, y se unieron a él.**

 **"Es tan hermoso." Ghira murmuró cuando vio las vistas ante él.**

 **Kali no tenía palabras para describirlo.**

 **Siguieron a Naruto hasta el final de las escaleras. Ellos no le dijeron una palabra, él simplemente estaba felizmente murmurando mientras caminaban pasando a la gente. La gente les dio una mirada de confusión al pasar. Kali notó que solo pasaba por humanos, no un solo faunus alrededor de ellos. La gente le dio a sus orejas de gato una mirada extraña, pero solo brevemente.**

 **"Es el niño, el monstruo". Una anciana le susurró a otra anciana, sus chismes lo suficientemente altos como para que ellos escucharan.**

 **"Esa mujer es muy hermosa, ¿qué está haciendo con el niño zorro?" La mujer le susurró en respuesta.**

"¿Qué demonios? Estas personas están actuando como si el niño matara a su familia y se saliera con la suya". Yang dijo enojada cuando oyó hablar a esas mujeres.

"Supongo que el racismo no es tan diferente entre el resto del Remanente.

 **Bien, Kali estaba confundida ahora. Esto no le parecía racismo a ella, esas no eran las palabras de un faunus que odiaba. Ghira estaba tan confundida como ella, pero al mismo tiempo, creía que quizás la gente estaba asumiendo que las orejas de Kali eran falsas, ya que también tenía orejas humanas a los lados de su cabeza.**

 **Es como si lo odiaran. Kali pensó cuando notó que la sonrisa de Naruto se ponía de cabeza cuando pasaban junto a más personas.**

 **'O lo ignoran... o lo miran con un odio tan intenso. El chico no ha sido más que útil para nosotros. ¿Quién podría maldecir a un niño tan inocente? Ghira cuestionó las acciones de quienes lo rodeaban. Este era un caso extraño en su mente. La gente claramente no se odiaba a sí misma ni a Kali, estaban confundidos y sospechaban por qué estaban con Naruto, pero no estaban mostrando ningún odio hacia ellos.**

 **Una de las personas incluso se acercó a ellos, parándose frente a Naruto y bloqueando su camino.**

 **"Escuchen, ustedes dos deben ser nuevos. Querrán evitar al niño. Solo una advertencia amistosa".**

"¡Es solo un niño!" Blake gritó.

"¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?" Yang comentó.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que ni una sola persona en ese pueblo tiene un rasgo faunus?" Weiss señaló. El resto de RWBY estuvieron de acuerdo cuando vieron esto.

 **La persona les aconsejó, y Kali se vio puramente ofendida por lo que dijo el hombre. Ella le habría regañado entonces y allí, si él no se giraba y se alejaba de ellos en ese momento. Ella lo habría perseguido para explicarle lo que pensaba, pero tenía que apoyar a Ghira ya que no podía moverse muy bien.**

"Habría dejado ir a mamá". Blake murmuró.

 **Naruto miró al suelo, antes de girar la cabeza.**

 **Kali puso una mano sobre su cabeza.**

 **"No los escuches, eres un buen chico. Si tuviera un hijo, me gustaría que fueran como tú". Kali elogió a Naruto, y él le dio una sonrisa** _ **brillante**_ **que nunca antes había visto. Esta no era una sonrisa feliz... esta era la sonrisa de una persona que, por primera vez en su vida, había recibido una palabra amable de los demás.**

"¿Qué clase de vida vivió?

"No es un tipo que quiero.

"¿Qué le va a pasar?" Preguntó Ruby. El resto del equipo se lo preguntó también.

 **Kali le dirigió a Ghira una mirada y ella señaló con el dedo a la sonrisa de Naruto cuando él se dio la vuelta, y con un salto en su paso los llevó a su casa.**

 **"¡Vámonos!" Naruto gritó mientras caminaba más rápido hacia donde estaba su apartamento.**

 **-Varios minutos más tarde-**

 **'Esto es... un hogar'. Ghira pensó mientras Kali lo ayudaba a subir los escalones hasta la parte superior de un edificio de apartamentos, que tenía una pequeña adición. Era el único departamento en el piso donde estaban. Se agregó claramente al edificio recientemente, y no coincidió con el resto del edificio. Era como si hubiera sido construido solo para Naruto... para aislarlo de todos los demás. 'Tratan al niño como un criminal... y marginado. Lo que es peor, no he visto un solo faunus... Estoy seguro de que el niño habría sido adoptado si hubiera otro faunus. Ghira pensó para sí mismo, mientras Naruto abría la puerta.**

"¿Y él vive allí solo?!" Yang se sorprendió al ver el tipo de construcción en la que vive un niño de dos años.

"Ni un solo adulto lo cuida". Blake añadió.

"Bueno, al menos no tiene que preocuparse por ninguna regla?" Ruby dijo tratando de encontrar un lado más brillante a esto. Realmente no alegró su día al escuchar esto.

 **El apartamento era modesto, podían ver eso mientras caminaban dentro. Naruto se quitó los zapatos en la puerta, así que Kali se quitó las sandalias y Ghira hizo lo mismo al entrar a su apartamento.**

 **Naruto fue directo a una caldera de agua portátil con una olla, y la encendió para poder hervir el agua dentro de ella. Naruto comenzó a poner setas en el agua con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **"Los devolveré a los dos a la salud completa, ¡lo prometo!" Naruto declaró mientras les daba un pulgar hacia arriba.**

"Y sin embargo, aún puede sonreír incluso con todo lo que sucede con él". Weiss comentó.

 **Kali ayudó a Ghira a sentarse, antes de sentarse cerca y mirar a Naruto. Su mano fue a su estómago por un segundo, y le dirigió a Ghira una mirada anhelante, y dirigió esa mirada a Naruto, así que avísale.**

 **"Kali ... No puedes estar pensando ..." Ghira se detuvo cuando Kali corrió hacia Naruto, y lo levantó en un gran abrazo.**

"Con toda honestidad, también lo habría hecho si hubiera sido ella". Dijo Blake.

"¿Qué?" Ruby preguntó un poco confundida sobre lo que hizo la madre.

"Igual que aquí." Yang añadió.

"Como lo haría yo". Weiss estuvo de acuerdo en obtener una mirada de sorpresa del equipo. "¿Qué?"

"Espera, ¿de qué están hablando?" Preguntó Ruby. Pero en lugar de una respuesta, ella continuó con el libro.

 **Ghira le palmeó la cara.**

 **Aprobó lo que Kali estaba haciendo. Ella era la persona más compasiva que conocía, aparte de este chico que acababa de conocer. Iba a adoptar al niño en su creciente familia, y luego, cuando se encontraran con el hombre que los envió... a donde sea que fuera, se llevaría a Naruto con ellos a su habitación. Ella le iba a dar a este chico la familia que se merecía... y dentro de 10 años, el chico ni siquiera recordaría un momento en que estaba solo. Los niños a menudo olvidaban cómo eran sus vidas cuando tenían 2 años.**

 **Quería convencer a este chico, que odiaba su hogar, que se escabullera y los acompañara, y se uniera a su familia.**

"Oh, eso es lo que está haciendo?" Ruby cuestionó.

"¡Sí, idiota! ¡¿Por qué ella no?!" Weiss gritó. Ruby parecía un poco avergonzada por no darse cuenta rápidamente.

 **"Sabes, podría ser tu mamá. Ghira podría ser tu papá... y mi futura hija...", comenzó Kali.**

 **"Hijo, vamos a tener un niño y su nombre será Blake". Ghira la corrigió. No sabían el sexo del niño en el estómago de Kali, pero Ghira apostaba por el chico. Ya había decidido el nombre y todo. Kali le envió un rápido siseo, antes de que ella acurrucara el rostro de Naruto contra el suyo.**

 **"Espera si esto fue antes de que nacieras, entonces tal vez..." Yang reflexionó.**

 **"La** _ **hija**_ **será tu hermana pequeña. Te llevaremos a nuestra casa y podemos ser una familia... ¿quieres unirte a nuestra familia?" Kali le preguntó a Naruto mientras lo sostenía cerca de sí misma.**

"Espera, espera, esto fue antes de que nacieras". Yang se dio cuenta.

"Entonces, si él dice que sí, podrías tener un hermano mayor". Weiss añadió. Blake mirando a la pantalla con una mirada ansiosa.

"Crees que él dirá que sí". Ruby preguntó preocupándose un poco.

"No lo sabremos hasta que sigas leyendo". Weiss respondió.

"¿Perdón por estar demasiado en la historia?" Ruby contesto mientras regresaba al libro.

 **Al principio, cuando conoció al niño, se lo agradeció. Se sintió triste por él cuando supo que él no tenía familia para llamarse a sí mismo... pero cuando vio que su pueblo lo odiaba... solo por ser diferente, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer para hacer algo. Se imaginó cómo sería si su hijo por nacer estuviera en la situación de Naruto y le rompiera el corazón. No podía encontrar en su corazón** _ **no**_ **adoptar al niño tan desesperadamente en busca de aprobación y amor.**

 **Naruto solo estaba aturdido, y miró a Ghira, quien asintió con la cabeza.**

 **"Estoy de acuerdo con Kali, y no podría mirarme en el espejo si no te ayudara. Eres un buen chico y necesitas una familia amorosa. Ya tenemos un hijo en camino". .. Podemos darte el amor que mereces. Me encantaría llamarte hijo... ¿Qué dices? Ghira le preguntó a Naruto, queriendo escucharlo de los labios del niño.**

Los miembros del equipo RWBY esperaron con anticipación.

 **Naruto solo parpadeó en shock.**

 **Su conmocionado cambio en ira.**

 **Su ira se transformó en tristeza.**

 **Finalmente, su tristeza se convirtió en pura alegría al devolver el abrazo de Kali con toda su fuerza.**

 **"Uf." Un suspiro de alivio colectivo llenó la habitación.**

"Gracias Oum". Yang dijo. "Eso me estaba matando allá atrás".

"Tú lo dijiste." Ruby comentó. "¡Felicidades Blake tienes un hermano mayor!" Ella dijo en un chillido.

 **Escuchaste que la gama completa de emociones en su rostro había sido una sorpresa para Ghira, pero podía entender de dónde venían las emociones de Naruto. Naruto se sorprendió de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a amarlo, enojado porque hacía falta que alguien de** _ **fuera de**_ **su pueblo natal lo amara, tristeza cuando se dio cuenta de que solo alguien que no fuera de su hogar lo amaría, y finalmente la felicidad de que ahora tuviera a alguien dispuesto a amarlo. lo amo.**

 **"Perfecto, bueno, ahora que eres una familia feliz, será mejor que te envíe a tu casa".**

"¡¿Quién demonios fue ese?!" Yang gritó.

 **"¡Tú!" Ghira gritó cuando vio al hombre que los había enviado a este lugar en primer lugar. El hombre estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa, habiendo aparecido de la nada.**

 **Hubo un destello de luz, y el hombre se había ido.**

"¿Es eso una apariencia?" La guadaña nos cuestionó recibiendo ninguna respuesta.

 **Cuando la luz se fue, Ghira miró a su alrededor y vio que... estaba de vuelta en su sala de estar. No solo eso, sino que tanto Kali como Naruto también estaban cerca, ambos aún envueltos en un abrazo. Solo los dos estaban dormidos, como si la luz los hubiera apagado, y en el sofá cercano. Ghira miró y vio que había una nota en la mesa, así que al recogerla, la leyó.**

 _ **Gracias Ghira, Kali, por convertirte en la familia de Naruto. Estamos seguros de que serás genial para él. Sobre la mesa hay un rollo para él cuando llega a la mayoría de edad.**_  
 _ **Firmado, El hombre con diez colas y La clase silenciosa del inframundo.**_  
 _ **PS Llena el corazón de Naruto con amor, es el secreto para desbloquear su poder sin explotar**_ _._

"Entonces, el mismo tipo que los trajo allí, ¿lo hizo a propósito?"

"Debe haber sabido de Naruto por más tiempo y pensar que mi familia puede cuidarlo". Blake teorizó.

"Al menos todos están a salvo". Weiss añadió.

"¡No hay que tener un hermano mayor!" Ruby gritó de alegría. Blake no pudo evitar sentirse envidiosa y feliz por su familia. Felizmente porque tu vida podría tener una vida más feliz que ella, y envidiosa porque siempre quiso tener un hermano, así como no se siente tan sola.

"Bueno, ¿quién quiere ir ahora?"


	2. Chapter 2

Me alegro de ver cuentos publicidades y seguidoras en mi historia, ya tengo más de 100 seguidores. **Ahora sin ningún otro retraso disfruta de este próximo capitulo.**

* * *

"Entonces, ¿quién es el turno ahora?" Ruby preguntó por los alrededores.

"Lo haré." Weiss se ofreció como voluntario. Se aclaró la garganta y pasó a la página siguiente. "

 **Capítulo 2 Una mejor cuna ".**

 **"Hijo, ¿eh?"**

 **"Kali, no". Ghira dijo mientras miraba a su esposa mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio, trabajando en el papeleo. Él y Kali no habían envejecido, ni cambiado los diseños de atuendos que llevaban, durante más de 4 años. Fue una buena vida para ellos, Ghira, no solo, había sido declarada Jefa de la Guardería, sino que ya había asumido sus deberes como Líder del Colmillo Blanco muy en serio. Naruto había sido una gran adición a su familia de dos personas.**

"Supongo que realmente esperabas un niño, ¿eh?" Yang cuestionó.

"Es entendible". Weiss comentó. Muchas madres siempre desearían tener una hija en el lugar de un hijo, como un padre y viceversa.

 **"Kali, sí". Kali declaró.**

 **Ella había sostenido el hecho de que tenía una hija, a la que llamaban amorosamente Blake, sobre su cabeza durante los últimos años. Cada vez que ella tenía la oportunidad de decir el hecho de que ella tenía razón, y él estaba equivocado, se ha tomado la decisión. Como el hecho de que Naruto estaba jugando con Blake mientras hablaban. Blake era una niña pequeña, con su bebé gorda todavía en su cuerpo en su mayor parte, no era una niña gorda, pero no tenía el cuerpo que tenía Naruto cuando tenía su edad ... o menos.**

 **Naruto era el extraño lugar, tener un cuerpo delgado y tonificado a la edad de 2 años no era normal en ninguna definición de la palabra.**

 **Blake tenía la apariencia de su madre, casi exactamente al punto. Tenían su piel, sus rasgos faciales (aunque los ojos de Blake eran más estrechos, como los de su padre), e incluso adoptaron una combinación de sus combinaciones de colores. Blake tenía las orejas de gato de su madre y tenía el pelo negro hasta la barbilla ... técnicamente, la mayoría de sus miradas provienen de sus padres.**

"Oh My God". Yang dijo lentamente. "Baby Blake!" Ella gritó.

"Yang!" Dicha niña se quejó. Esto fue algo que no quería que su amiga viera.

"Ella es muy adorable". Ruby comentó. Nosotros no dijimos nada, en el lugar de la imaginación acariciando al bebé Blake en la oreja. Escuchando un ronroneo juguetón del bebé.

"¡Niña!" Blake gritó deseando que esto hubiera terminado ya ".

 **"Bwotha!" Blake estaba acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza contra la barbilla de Naruto, rascándose la cabeza en la barbilla, justo entre las orejas de gato. Todavía tenía problemas con la letra R, por lo que muchas de sus palabras eran poco más difíciles de entender para todos, excepto para su familia, y para aquellos que estaban acostumbrados a los gritos de los niños pequeños. "Wun!" Blake continuó acariciando.**

"Aww!" Los tres del equipo RWBY dieron en voz alta. Todo lo que Blake quería hacer era arrastrarse a un agujero y morir.

"Mira al pequeño Blake jugando con su hermano mayor". Yang comentó. Blake no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y envidiosa de cómo la vida de los demás se compara con ella hasta ahora.

 **Ghira no pudo evitar sonreírle a su hijo ... sus** _ **hijos**_ **jugando. Le gustaba que Blake amara tanto su hermano mayor. Si Naruto hizo algo, Blake hizo todo lo posible por copiarlo. Si él comía ramen, ella había derivado de comer ramen. Si él comía pescado, ella comía pescado. Si él está bañó, entonces es mejor que creas que ella quería unirse a él para ese baño.**

"Ella solo quiere ser como su hermano mayor". Yang bromeó. "¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso?" Le pregunté a su hermana.

"¿Porque ... solo puede haber un yang?" Ruby respondió. Sinceramente, ella no quería hacer chistes malos como su hermana.

"Buena respuesta".

 **"Muy adorable". Kali se sonrojó mientras se retorcía en el sofá.**

 **Nada le trajo más felicidad que en sus hijos. Bueno, ella lo disfrutó aún más cuando jugaba con ellos también. Tiempos como este hecho feliz de ser una madre de Quedarse en casa. Ella siempre tenía que estar con sus angelitos, mientras que Ghira se ocupaba del Colmillo Blanco. Blake mostró interés en unirse a Colmillo Blanco, mientras que Naruto mostró más interés en convertirse en un guerrero.**

 **Al principio era extraño, tener un hijo que era capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, pero ella se había acostumbrado a ella, y se había dado cuenta de que Naruto estaba acostumbrada a permitir que un adulto también lo cuidara.**

 **"Mamá ... Blake quiere ir a correr". Les dijo Naruto.**

 **Era una actividad que él y Blake solían hacer juntos. Ella se pondría de espaldas, y él saltó de un tejado a otro. Lo disfrutó, aunque al principio estaba un poco asustado y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, quería salir a correr diariamente. Tener un hermano que tenía un cuerpo.**

"¿No es eso un poco peligroso para alguien de su edad?" Preguntó Weiss.

"Eh, su hermano pudo derrotar a un oso en el bosque con cualquier problema, no veo esto como cualquiera". Yang respondió.

"Ella tiene un punto". Blake añadió. No hay mucho de qué preocuparse en su seguridad.

 **"Que te diviertas". Ghira habló por Kali sin preocuparse.**

 **La gente de la era era en su mayoría buena, dos niños que salían y jugaban sin la supervisión de un adulto eran mucho más seguros de lo que estaríamos en un lugar como Mistral o Vale.**

 **"¡Waaaaah!" Blake gritó de alegría cuando saltó sobre la espalda de Naruto y lo abrazó con fuerza. Envíar sus brazos debajo de sus pequeñas piernas, y comenzó a correr hacia la ventana. Se acercaron a la ventana, pasando junto a Kali, cuya sonrisa fue más brillante que nunca, y Ghira, que no pudo evitarse mientras que a los niños se les ocurre una corriente de diversión.**

 **[Juego: Gold, de Casey Lee y Jeff Williams (esta canción se ajusta** _ **muy**_ **bien a Naruto)]**

"Oh oh toca esa canción rápida". Exclamó Ruby. Querer escuchar cómo ir la canción con la historia.

 **Naruto saltó por la ventana con Blake gritando de alegría en su espalda. Navegaron por el aire juntos, los dos se divertían mucho juntos. Naruto aterrizó en la casa de sus vecinos más cercanos, corriendo por el techo antes de saltar al aire, y aterrizó, corriendo más cerca del siguiente techo, antes de repetir el proceso. Blake estaba pateando sus piernas mientras apreciaba el viento que corría por su cara.**

 **Los faunos que estaban abajo, mirándolos, los saludaron.**

"Supongo que usted también es bastante conocido". Ruby comentó moviendo su cabeza con la música.

Blake quería decirles la verdadera razón, pero lo tengo hasta más tarde.

 **Blake se cubrió la cara con las manos, apartando tímidamente la vista de todas las personas. Faunus abajo se rió de lo lindo que estaba siendo, mientras que Naruto sonrió felizmente a todas las personas de abajo. Incluso saludó a algunos de ellos mientras pasaba.**

"Aww mira al pequeño Blakey poniéndose todo tímido". Yang comentó ganándose la almohada arrojada a la cara.

 **La mano de Naruto se acercó a Blake y se frotó la cabeza mientras él, ella abrió los ojos y el descubrimiento. Ella sonrió cuando vio la voz, el sol detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se iluminara como el oro.**

Blake sonrió ante la escena, preguntándose cuándo sonreía así cuando era una niña.

 _ **-Varios años después- (sigue tocando la música)**_

 **Unos años más viejo, Naruto Era una camisa negra con una franja naranja abajo, Un pañuelo púrpura sobre su cabeza, Con pantalones blancos. Había crecido más alto que antes, y corrió por los tejados con Blake aferrándose a su espalda. Ella estaba sonriendo y divirtiéndose, habiendo crecido para ser más grande que lo que solía ser. Llevé una falda negra para niños con una falda con volantes en blanco, y tenía un arco en la oreja derecha del gato, el atado para lucir bonita.**

 **Naruto salió de la azotea, con Blake gritando de sorpresa cuando aterrizó en el suelo y él siguió corriendo con ella. Corrió a través del distrito comercial, y uno de los vendedores que conoció el tema de Naruto dos conos de helado. Los atrapó, con Blake aferrándose a él, antes de entregarle uno de ellos. Él siguió corriendo, y con otra mano. Ella lamió su helado, antes de dejarlo caer al suelo.**

"¡Noo! ¡El helado!" Rubí gritó antes de caer de rodillas. "¡Era inocente!" Ruby dijo dramáticamente. Weiss miró a la cazadora roja antes de volverse hacia su hermana.

"Se pone peor si era una galleta". Yang simplemente lo utilizo, ya acostumbrado a sus travesuras hermanas.

 **Naruto golpeó su helado contra su nariz en el segundo que su rostro se puso triste, y él dio su helado con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de solo un su helado, su hermano y el aire del mar corriendo por su cara.**

"Aww!" Tres del equipo RWBY arrulló al ver que esto sucedía. Blake no pudo evitar sentirse celoso ante su exhibición.

 _ **-Varios años después- (Música, sigue tocando)**_

 **Blake corrió detrás de Naruto, y Naruto redujo la velocidad de modo que solo estaba un poco por delante de ella. Estaban esquivando a la gente que los entornos, la gente andaba por sus vidas como si los niños no estuvieran jugando. Algunos de los adultos sonrieron, y otros les hicieron señas a los que sabían que eran habituales en la zona.**

"Mira a ese hermano y hermana entrenando juntos". Yang comentó. "¿Por qué no preguntaste podríamos entrenar juntos?

"Debido a la última vez que sucedió, rompimos un agujero en nuestra propia casa". Rubí sin vida.

"Pfft que solo paso una vez".

"4 veces". Ruby argumentó que Yang hizo una mueca ante el hecho.

 **Blake había crecido fuera de su ropa vieja, y había adoptado una camisa morada suave con pantalones negros, su cabello estaba corto hasta los hombros. Llevamos una banda alrededor de su brazo, e incluso si se había adoptado la antigua diadema de Naruto que llevaba cuando era unos años más joven. Solo que ella usó como un paño que tenía alrededor de su oreja de gato izquierda. Naruto se había convertido en una camiseta naranja con una chaqueta negra, mangas cortas y una banda púrpura alrededor de su brazo. Llevaba pantalones cortos blancos, con medias negras debajo de ellos. Estaba parado más que una cabeza sobre Blake, y le estaba sonriendo.**

 **Naruto saltó al techo más cercano y seguido corriendo mientras Blake saltaba hacia las cajas, y ella saltaba de caja en la caja mientras que alcanzaba a Naruto. Cuando llegó el techo, lo vi corriendo hacia atrás. Comenzó a correr hacia el borde del techo, y saltó cuando llegó al final.**

 **Ella gritó en shock cuando no lo suficiente para limpiar el techo. Ella miró hacia el suelo.**

 **"Estoy seguro de que tu hermano te atrapó". Dijo Ruby.**

 **Naruto agarró su mano, colgando de un lado del techo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella miró, el sol siempre brillaba detrás de él, dándole una sonrisa y un brillo dorado. Ella le sonrió cuando comenzó a tirarla hacia el techo. Cerró los ojos y se pare que la levantaran.**

"¿Ver?" Ruby señaló.

"Sí, Ruby, pero ningún cuerpo estuvo en desacuerdo contigo en primer lugar". Weiss respondió de nuevo ganando un puchero de la hermana pequeña.

 _ **-Varios años después- (No pares esa música)**_

 **Naruto saltó a través de la azotea con su siempre presente sonrisa en su rostro, corriendo hacia atrás y volteando mientras observaba a Blake detrás de él. Había crecido aún más, ahora vestía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra y pantalones naranjas. Se perforaron las orejas, con dos tachuelas de oro que salen de la parte superior de la oreja derecha y con un solo perno de oro que la venta de la oreja izquierda, al igual que las orejas de su madre.**

"Wow tus hermanos tienen estilo". Yang comentó.

"¿Gracias?" Blake dijo vacilante. Mentalmente, esperando que el Yang en la historia no intente golpear a su hermano si alguna vez se encuentra.

 **Blake saltó mientras ella estaba en su lugar, y le dijo que no le importaba. Se puso a otro lado, y Blake corrió a través de él y saltó hacia él. El juego de jugar en el que ella estaba tratando de atraparlo.**

 **Blake también había madurado.**

 **Su cuerpo se había adelgazado, ahora en su adolescencia temprana. Ella había empezado a brotar cuando era adolescente, ahora luciendo pechos en ciernes, con sus caderas comenzando a desarrollarse también. Llevé una chaqueta negra que cubriera su cuerpo en el desarrollo. Su largo cabello estaba atado con una cinta naranja que había arrebatado, arrastrándose en el viento detrás de ella mientras ella perseguía.**

 **Naruto salió de la azotea y aterrizó en el suelo.**

 **Comenzó a correr, y pasó por un puesto de frutas. Naruto le quitó una manzana y saludó al dueño al pasar. Blake corrió tras él, y ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia atrás. Sin embargo, incluso cuando se hizo una reverencia de disculpa a la dueña. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un mordisco a la manzana cuando volvió a perseguir a su hermano.**

"¿Así es como usualmente entrenas?" Yang preguntó.

"No realmente, la mayoría de las cosas fueron autodidactas. El resto vino después de que me fui de casa". Blake dijo con tristeza, haciendo una nota mental para una familia después de esta historia terminara y asegúrese de disculparse con ellos.

"Me pregunto qué pasará cuando lo conozcamos". Ruby comentó.

 **Los dos miraron para correr hacia los muelles, y Blake vio que estaba acorralando a Naruto. Cuando Naruto se detuvo, ella comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de su carrera, y lo vio con una manzana en la boca.**

 **Ella se detuvo frente a él con una sonrisa.**

Blake no pudo evitar sentir una fosa de celos cuando vio que otra persona tenía una vida tan feliz.

 _ **-Varios años después- (Música. Que siga tocando)**_

 **Blake había llegado a su familia mientras se erguía un poco más alto que su madre, Blake había alcanzado su madre en altura. Naruto llevaba una chaqueta negra con mangas largas. La chaqueta se desabrochó para revelar que no llevaba una camisa debajo de ella. En cambio, ya se vendían las blancas. Naruto llevaba pantalones de color púrpura que se cortaron en sus espinillas, y tenía una bufanda naranja alrededor de su cuello con un diseño en espiral rojo en la parte de ella colgando de su hombro.**

"Wow tus hermanos todos crecidos". Yang admirando el atuendo de Naruto

"Yang, por favor, deja de golpear a mi hermano". Blake se quejó.

"No hay nada de malo en las compras de una pequeña viuda". El rubio le respondió.

"Lo es, cuando es mi propio hermano", argumentó Blake.

"Lo adoptaremos realmente, así que también podrías tener una oportunidad". Yang dijo: Blake tardó unos segundos en pensarlo, y le recordó un volumen de su libro _Ninja's In Love._ Pero ella no es tan fácil.

 **Blake había madurado, su cara ya no era gordita, sino ahora en ángulo. Llevaba un top blanco sin mangas, y tenía un scard negro alrededor de su cuello. Alrededor de su cintura tenía un poco de tela con volantes, como su hermano y su padre, ella tenía su estómago revelado. Llevar un calentador de brazo negro sobre su brazo izquierdo, y tenía cintas negras en ambas muñecas, envueltas con fuerza. Llevar pantalones cortos blancos con cremalleras en la parte delantera de los negros, y las medias negras y moradas con su propio símbolo. Su cabello fue recogido con una cinta naranja en él, en una cola de caballo, y sus pechos en ciernes se han formado por completo, junto con su cuerpo en general muy femenino.**

"Buena mirada, Blake". Dijo Ruby.

Dijo la sonrisa de la cazadora y continuó su atención a la historia.

 **Kali sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su hijo, y ella dio un abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, antes de retroceder un poco. Ella le sonrió, antes de besarlo en la mejilla, y retrocedió un paso.**

 **Ghira puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto y se asoció con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras tiraba de su hijo en un fuerte abrazo. Naruto le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa, mientras que los hombres se soltaban, Ghira le dio a su hijo un ojo evaluador, antes de darle un Naruto un ligero golpe en el hombro. Naruto sonrió y le devolvió el puñetazo.**

"Parece que tu hermano se va por alguna razón". Yang comentó.

"Bueno, no parece que se vaya de mala manera". Ruby añadió.

"Tal vez se está convirtiendo en un cazador?" Weiss sugirió.

Blake no hizo su comentario porque sabía que habría una explicación más adelante en la historia. Pero eso no significa que ella se sintiera triste al verlo.

 **Blake tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba a su hermano, llorando en silencio mientras que nosotros teníamos la seguridad de todo. Naruto le sonrió, y ella miró su sonrisa, el sol brillaba intensamente detrás de él, haciéndolo brillar dorado hacia ella. Naruto se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y se inclinó hacia delante y le sonrió. Él le besó la frente, antes de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y se dio paso todo, mostrando todo el amor que no podía con un solo abrazo.**

"Aww!" La chica menos Blake arrulló. Fue una escena muy cálida.

 **Ghira envolvió un brazo alrededor de Kali, los dos mirando con sonrisas.**

 **Cuando Naruto lo soltó, Blake se negó a dejarlo ir al principio.**

"Aww Blake no quería que su hermano mayor se fuera". Yang aceptó.

"Tendrías lo mismo si tuvieras un hermano como él". Blake lo mordió.

 **La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió más suave cuando se dejó abrazar por más tiempo. Cuando Blake la soltó, apartó un poco para que ella pudiera ver su rostro. Naruto le tocó la mejilla, y él dio su sonrisa. Ella lo devolvió con su propia sonrisa. Se sacó la cinta naranja de su cabello, antes de atarla al cinturón. Ella miró la cinta que le dio a ella colgando como un lazo de su cinturón, y ella le sonrió. Naruto se frotó en la parte superior de su cabello, antes de dar la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia el bote. Se detuvo, antes de darse la vuelta y apretó el puño.**

 **Naruto colocó su puño sobre el corazón de Blake, y ella sonrió cuando entendió su significado.**

"No lo entendí". Ruby dijo en voz alta.

"Significaba que siempre estaría allí cuando lo necesitara. Aquí mismo". Blake respondió señalando su propio corazón. Ruby 'oh

 **La bocina del bote se disparó, y Naruto se asustó, antes de que** _ **corriera**_ **para subirse al bote, apenas alcanzando.**

Las chicas no pueden evitarse de cómo Naruto casi se olvidó del bote.

 **Kali y Ghira pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros de Blake mientras observábamos a Naruto en el bote.**

 **El barco salió de los muelles momentos después.**

"Bueno, eso estuvo bien. Supongamos que veremos qué hacer en Naruto ahora". Weiss dijo cerrando el libro.

"Blake, ¿estás bien?" Yang preguntó. Ella notó una mirada solemne en la cara de su pareja.

"¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien". Blake dijo, pero en realidad ella estaba un poco melancólica en este capítulo. Preguntar cuán diferente será tu vida y Naruto.

"Bueno, ¿quién quiere ir ahora?" Preguntó Ruby **.**

* * *

 **Si tienen algún comentario sobre este capítulo, no duden en enviar uno. Este es el amor de sí mismo.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mi turno". Yang voz fuera. Wiess le entregó el libro y se acomodó en su asiento.

"Ahora veamos dónde hemos estado por última vez. Ah, aquí estamos de **Ladrón a amigo".**

 **'Así es este mundo fuera de la colección'. Naruto comenzó mientras caminaba por las calles del Reino de Vale. A los 17 años, y luego de haber sido nombrado por su padre como el siguiente en la fila para el puesto principal, Naruto había decidido que necesitaba más experiencia mundial. Así que puedes optar por salir en un viaje para explorar el mundo que lo rodea, ver los sitios, conocer el mundo mismo. Vea los otros Reinos, y vaya a otras aldeas para preparar y comparar la visión que se necesita para convertirse en el mejor líder para su pueblo que podría ser.**

 **Le había costado decirle adiós a su familia por el momento, pero también tenía que hacer algo para hacer en algún momento.**

 **Era algo que** _ **necesitaba**_ **hacer.**

"Ves que hubo una razón por la que se fue", comentó Y yang.

"Creo que tiene un sentido en ese tiempo en la aldea y nunca salió a ver más del mundo". Weiss añadió.

Blake en general se alegró de que ese fuera el caso, estaba un poco preocupado de que Naruto se uniera al Colmillo Blanco en secreto.

 **Naruto sacó su billetera y la abrió. Lamentablemente, las comidas no se incluyeron en el costo del boleto, así como se tuvo la capacidad de tener suficiente para quedarse en una posición por la noche. Naruto abrió su billetera, y vio con una sonrisa en su rostro que tenía suficiente.**

 **Habia estado Ahorrando: asignación Do Durante** _ **años**_ **en el párrafo Preparación Este Viaje, por Lo Que Tenia Mucho ahorrado párrafo Ello.**

"Sabes que no creo que el mar una buena idea muestre tu dinero al aire libre". Weiss dijo.

"Oh, vamos, estoy seguro de que Naruto tiene esto". Rubí discutió.

 **"¿Quién puedo yo ..."**

 **Una niña caminó por los muelles mientras miraba a la gente que venía de los barcos. Tenía una mirada curiosa en su rostro, observando todas las personas que podían ver. Su piel era de color moca chocolate, y tenía una altura aproximada de 5'6 ". Su cuerpo era delgado, tanto por un poco mal alimentado como por un ser en buena forma física. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño, pero estaba bien. Cojín y el trasero, aunque más que el trasero. Llevamos un cinturón blanco muy** _ **revelador**_ **que cubrimos la mitad de sus senos ... y revelamos su estómago y sus hombros. También tenemos los verdes que se cortan en sus espinillas, Y grietas marrones, con dos pistolas en la espalda.**

"Espera un minuto ..."

"¿No es eso?"

"Es esmeralda". Gritó Ruby. "Esto debe ser antes de que ella viniera a Beacon".

"¿Pero no dijo ella que estaba en Haven?" Blake cuestionó.

 **'Oh ... Esa es una billetera llena'. Pensé cuando miré con sus agudos ojos rojos al hombre cuya billetera estaba repleta de derechos de retención. Tomar su largo cabello verde menta y lo ató en una columna en la parte inferior de su cabeza con una corbata roja. Ella tiene una distancia saludable de él mientras observa su billetera.**

"En mi Oum, Emerald va a robar a tu hermano". Yang dijo en estado de shock.

"Lo que no, esmeralda parece una buena chica". Ruby dijo en un tono de inocencia. Yang solo pudo sacudir la cabeza en el momento que Hoe quiere ver lo bueno en las personas.

 **"Está bien, necesito encontrar una posición y comprar un respaldo y algunos suministros". Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor. No conocía demasiado bien la ciudad, así que miré a su alrededor buscando a alguien que parecía que sabría dónde estaba una posición en la que pueda quedarse. "Oye, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar una posada?" Naruto detuvo a un marinero, y el hombre se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente. Naruto se retorció molesto, antes de suspirar y frotarse en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.**

 **La niña que miraba a Naruto le rompió las muñecas antes de aflojar su cuerpo. Cuando vio a Naruto en su bolsillo en el bolsillo de atrás, ella sonrió siniestramente para sí misma.**

 **Ella corrió hacia adelante.**

 **"¡Estar atento!" Ella gritó cuando** _ **chocó**_ **contra Naruto y lo tiró al suelo, sobre su estómago. Muy rápidamente, ella puso su mano delante de su estómago. Su estómago se apretó contra su trasero, y se deslizó un dedo en su bolsillo y sacó su billetera. Tropezaron un poco, y en ese tropiezo la chica colocó la cartera de Naruto en su escote. Ella se apartó de él y entró en el sucio junto a él.**

"Oh, ella es buena". Yang comentó.

"Genial, ni siquiera un día y roban a mis hermanos". Blake se quejó.

"Estoy seguro de que ella le devolverá su dinero". Ruby dijo con un tono esperanzador.

 **"... Ow ... mi cara". Naruto se frotó en la nariz, que había golpeado el cemento con bastante fuerza. Se frotó la nariz, antes de sonreír.**

 **Ningún daño hecho.**

 **"Soy** _ **lo que**_ **siento. Se me hace tarde para mi trabajo, así que no estaba corriendo ... ni siquiera se nota que hay. Estoy** _ **muy, muy**_ **triste porque usted tiró". La niña se acercó a Naruto de rodillas y puso una mano en el hombro. Tenía una mirada de preocupación** _ **casi**_ **genuina en su rostro, tan convincente que ni siquiera Naruto no podía notar cómo estaba fingiendo preocupación. "Lo siento ..." Hizo una pausa mientras insinuaba su nombre.**

 **Ella quería el nombre del lechón que le robó** _ **mucho**_ **dinero. Sin duda, con la cantidad de tiempo, con la cantidad que le robó.**

"Así que no solo es una ladrona, sino que también es una ladrona jactanciosa". Blake dijo que no le gustaba esta Esmeralda más de lo que debería.

"Podría ser peor". Yang dijo.

"Tengo miedo de preguntar, pero ¿cómo?"

"Ella podría estar tratando de matarlo". Yang dijo con una cara seria. El resto del equipo no pudo evitar mirar al rubio en un estado de conmoción por lo que dijo.

 **"Naruto U. Belladonna". Naruto se presentó. "No hay daño, soy bastante fuerte. Gracias por la preocupación. Lo siento si te retrasas en tu trabajo". Naruto se disculpó también. Se trata de la tierra de la ropa, antes de levantarse y desempolvar su trasero también. Le ofrecí una mano a la niña para que se pusiera de pie, y ella con gusto tomó su mano.**

"Eh, así que aún conservaba su otro apellido". Dijo Blake. Tenía sentido que nací con ese apellido, sería un desperdicio deshidratado de él.

 **"Esmeralda ... estoy seguro de que mi jefe lo entenderá. ¿Qué significa la U?" Preguntó Esmeralda, solo para ser amigable y bajar la guardia. Quería que su escape fuera lo más suave posible, y eso significó no despertar ningún sentimiento sospechoso de él.**

 **La curiosidad fue clave.**

 **"Oh, significa Uzumaki ... cuando cambié mi apellido a Belladonna ... no podía simplemente deshacerme de Uzumaki. Así es que deciden mi segundo nombre a Uzumaki en su lugar ... después de todo, ¿quién tiene** _ **dos apellidos**_ **?" Naruto riéndose de su propia broma. Esmeralda también soltó una pequeña risa, sin saber qué tipo de broma estaba tratando de hacer. Ella había oído hablar de algunas personas con varios apellidos.**

 **Con el apellido de Xiao Long.**

"¿Disculpa que?" Yang cuestionó.

"Espera, ¿no dijo papá hace unos años que una chica le robó la billetera?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Oh Oum". Yang dijo dándose cuenta de que la misma Esmeralda estaba en su escuela.

"¿Quieres decir que tenemos un cleptómano viviendo en nuestra misma escuela?" Weiss cuestionó en shock. Ella hizo una nota para verificar el nombre de una Esmeralda cuando regresan.

"No sabremos qué hacer a continuación hasta que salgamos". Blake añadió. Queriendo saber que su hermano tiende a hacer ahora.

 **"Bueno, me iré entonces. Fue un placer conocerte, Naruto". Esmeralda se despidió de él con la mano, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver, sonrió para sí misma, sacando la lengua como si fuera la victoria más grande de su vida. Ella discretamente tomó la billetera de su obra y la abrió. Ella sacó todas las tarjetas de retención, antes de los metros en su escote.**

 **Dejaría caer su billetera en algún lugar donde encontrar, sin más, no, como un hombre quebrantado pudiera pagarle a alguien para rastrearla . Abajo quien le robó su dinero.**

 **"Ella parece agradable ... buen trasero también". Naruto comenzó mientras miraba la forma en que sus jeans se ajustaban a la forma de su trasero. Tenía una curva suave, una bonita burbuja, sin que fuera demasiado grande ni demasiado plana. 'Ella también tiene-'**

"Um, ¿soy yo o tu hermano está golpeando una esmeralda?" Yang preguntó en un callejón sin salida.

"Ugh, esto es tan embarazoso". Blake se lamentó. No le gustaba que su hermano tuviera un potencial de Esmeralda como una novia.

"Creo que podría ser dulce". Ruby dijo tratando de encontrar el lado más brillante de las cosas.

 **"¡Oye, tú! ¡Lo vi!"**

 **"Mierda". Emerald maldijo cuando vio a un policía que venía hacia ella con una mirada de enojo en sus ojos. Parecería que ella iba a tener que ir a un lugar diferente ahora. Ella había pensado que nadie había visto sus movimientos hábiles ... luego se dio cuenta de la misma vez que la policía había visto una Naruta de su billetera de antemano y hacer clic en el color y la forma de la misma. Después de todo, ¿cuántas personas tenían una billetera verde con forma de sapo?**

"Eh, es el trabajo de una cartera horrible que logra frustrarla". Weiss comentó.

"Bueno, me gusta". Ruby dijo, pensando que la billetera era un poco linda.

 **Esmeralda arrojó la billetera en el suelo y ella comenzó a subirla. Correr a través de la gente, tratando de perder a la policía que la perseguía.**

 **Las** _ **tres**_ **políticas que ahora la perseguían.**

 **"Oye, vuelve aquí!"**

 **Naruto se quedó en silencio durante todo el proceso mientras que las políticas perseguían una Esmeralda por una esquina y todos desaparecían. Naruto se acercó a la billetera en el suelo, antes de levantarlo y mirarlo por un momento. Sus ojos estaban en blanco cuando comenzó a comprender lo que acababa de sucederle. Parpadeó un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño, antes de abrir su billetera ahora casi vacío.**

 **...**

 **"Bueno, mierda, me robaron". Naruto se dio cuenta por un momento.**

"¿Así es como se va a tomar como?" Weiss cuestionó.

"Estoy seguro de que lo resolverá". Blake discutió **.**

 **"¿¡Mierda!? ¡¿Mi dinero?!"**

"Ver." Dijo Blake.

 **Naruto gritó cuando** _ **realmente**_ **lo golpeó que no tenía dinero para quedarse en una posición, o comprar cualquiera de las cosas que necesitaría para su viaje por los reinos. Naruto miró a la vuelta de la esquina que las policías perseguían una Esmeralda.**

 **-Con esmeralda-**

 **'¡Mierda! Bastante seguro de que el naranja no es mi color. Esmeralda esperaba para sí misma mientras se imaginaba cómo sería lucir con un traje de prisión. Con su cabello, no creía que pudiera arreglármelas muy bien. Aún no la había atrapado, pero ya estaba llamando la vuelta y sacando sus pistolas mientras la perseguían. Las armas no le preocupaban, no tenía un aura para protegerla, pero el hecho es que no podría salir de esto sin recurrir al asesinato.**

"Oh, así que ella tiene conciencia". Murmuró Weiss.

"Estoy seguro de que simplemente no quiere meterse en más problemas de lo que espera". Yang respondió.

 **A ella no le importó el asesinato, por qué decir así, pero el hecho es si ella ha asesinado a la policía, entonces su rostro y su nombre se colocarán en los carteles de los reinos. Nunca podría volver a entrar en los reinos a plena luz del día, lo que significa que le sería difícil vivir su vida sin tener en cuenta a la policía, los reinos y los militares. Si bien no** _ **puedes**_ **matar fácilmente a las policías ... no lo haré mejor.**

 **No es sabio en absoluto.**

"¿Ver?" Yang señaló.

 **Ella hizo una mueca cuando una bala le golpeó la parte posterior del hombro, su aura evitó que penetrara en su cuerpo. Ella sacó su arma y disparó en el suelo frente a las políticas, haciendo un viaje, un poco, solo un poco. Ella miró sus opciones ... no tenía muy buenas opciones.**

 **"¡Para de conocerte buena rata callejera!"**

 **Esmeralda le disparó a la policía que dijo eso en su espinilla. Se desplomó sosteniendo su pierna. Agarró su dispositivo de radio, e hizo una señal a otras políticas de que estaba abajo, y se necesita más respaldo. La esmeralda silbó molesta, golpeando un lado de su cabeza con la letra de una de sus armas.**

 **"Estúpido, deja que tu ira te supere". Emerald se siseó a sí misma en ira.**

"Tiene sentido que cada uno de nosotros tenga su propio tigger". Yang comentó, inconscientemente cepillándose el pelo.

"Sí, tu pelo, mis galletas, Blake con atún".

"O su tía".

"¡Es arte!"

"E incluso comentarios groseros sobre el canto de Weiss".

"¡Eso solo sucedió una vez que el hombre se lo merecía!" Dijo el cantante argumentado.

 **El hombre dijo algo que no le gustaba, por lo que le disparó en la espinilla. Ella podría haber tenido un disparate en la cabeza, pero parece que no tenía aura, eso se mataría instantáneamente. "Debería usar mi semblence ... pero no puedo usarlo en ambos". Esmeralda dijo mientras miraba a las dos policías que aún la perseguían.**

 **Sí, ella no podía manejar dos.**

 **Justo cuando estaba doblando una esquina, una mano salió de un contenedor de basura y la agarró por la nuca. Antes de que las políticas se dobla la esquina después de ella, el arreglos de un tirón y también la colocación en el contenedor de basura, y la tapa se cerró silenciosamente detrás de ella. Con el fin de evitar que la policía escuche. Se volvió para mirar quién había salvado.**

 **Naruto?**

"Por supuesto que lo haría". Blake gruñó.

"Se ve como el tipo de hombre que salvaría a la gente incluso a los chicos malos". Ruby estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Por qué siento que voy a morderle el culo en algún momento?" Yang comentó.

 **Naruto se llevó un dedo a los labios para decirle que se callara mientras él ayuda a salir. Ella lo miró, la sospecha clara en sus ojos, pero ella asintió con la cabeza a pesar de todo. No importa si no está confiada en él, no se puede hablar, la policía se dará cuenta de dónde estaba. Naruto se inclinó y miró a través de un agujero de bala en el contenedor y pudo ver las políticas que corrían por el callejón, antes de doblar otra esquina y continuar su camino.**

"Genial tu hermano es un cómplice". Weiss dijo.

"Bueno, es sólo un cómplice si la policía sabía quién era él". Blake discutió. Tenemos que buscar más sobre esto.

 **"... Vamos a quedarnos aquí por un minuto y dejar que corran en su camino". Naruto dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **"¿Por qué?"**

 **"¿Que por que?" Preguntó Naruto con una mirada de confusión cuando vio una Esmeralda, con la emoción ardiendo en sus ojos, al igual que la confusión. "¿Por qué un basurero? Bueno, era lo único que estaba cerca. Estaba corriendo por los techos, y el basurero que estaba en la vuelta de la esquina ... Salté hacia él pensando que podría usarlo para salvarte". Naruto admitió mientras se frotaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez.**

 **"¿Por qué salvarme?" Esmeralda lo corrigió.**

"Eso es realmente un dios cuestionado". Yang dijo. Si fuera ella, preferiría que la policía se ocupara de ella.

"Hay uno bueno". Blake gruñó.

 **Ella literalmente simplemente robó todo su dinero, después de ser amable con él y tirarlo al suelo. Él debería estar enojado con ella, súper enojado. Diablos, no sería lo último que querría hacer.**

 **"... ¿Por qué no?" Naruto volvió con otra pregunta. Solo porque ella le robó. "Es solo dinero ... sí, perderlo apesta ... pero el dinero no lo es todo". Naruto razonó parte de la razón por la que no era** _ **que**_ **enfadado con ella. Todavía no estaba un poco molesto porque ella lo había engañado, pero no tanto.**

El equipo se sorprendió al ver lo tranquilo que está con esto.

 **"Eso no tiene sentido". Notó Emerald mientras miraba por otro agujero de bala (¿Se produjo una guerra de pandillas en este callejón?). No había políticas alrededor, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, como salir del contenedor y ver las políticas allí. "Robe y menti ... Usted Dębe** _ **sin**_ **Estar Dispuesto a ayudarme." Esmeralda le dijo a Naruto, y él sonrió torpemente.**

 **No se pudo evitar la tortura para complementar la torpeza.**

 **"No eres la mejor Persona que se CONOCIDO, ES CIERTO ... Pero TAMPOCO de Creo Que Seas bronceado horrible. A Veces Tienes Que Darle Una Oportunidad a la gente ... Me Dieron Una Oportunidad CUANDO** _ **Toneladas**_ **de personajes me odiaba. Por SUPUESTO, Necesé que me devuelvan mi dinero ". Mencionó Naruto mientras le ofrecía su mano. Ella miró su mano por un momento, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Ella buscó en su libro y sacó su dinero, antes de devolérselo, y él volvió a colocar en su billetera.**

 **Naruto asintió con satisfacción.**

"Y así, así, tu hermano recupó su dinero".

"Sin lastimar a nadie". Blake añadió.

"Todavía ayudó a un criminal". Weiss dijo.

"Ah, la policía no lo sabrá". Yang discutió.

 **"Sabes, estás ayudando a un criminal a escapar de la ley ..." dijo Esmeralda a Naruto, y se encogió de hombros.**

 **No era como si** _ **tu**_ **cara fuera vista.**

"¿Ver?" Yang dijo.

Nosotros simplemente nos recostamos en su asiento con un resoplido.

 **"... Entonces ... ¿Qué estás haciendo en Vale? Saliste del barco desde Menagerie". Señaló que es posible que se desvanecieran rápidamente. Algo sobre él era como una infección. Se extendió y se metió debajo de su piel, pero al mismo tiempo esta infección no fue mala. "Estabas preguntando por una posada". La esmeralda también señaló, y Naruto asintió.**

 **"Voy a viajar por el mundo, ver los lugares de interés. Sabes ... es solo viajar solo. Parece que sabes cómo andar ... ¿Quieres viajar conmigo?" Naruto le preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esmeralda lo miró con asombro en el momento en que le hizo esa pregunta.**

"Y así, hizo un primer amigo en menos de un día". Yang dijo. "Al menos fue mejor que la forma en que hiciste amigos de Rube.

"¡Tu me dejaste abandonada!" Gritó dicha hermana. "¡Y ella no se dejaría de gritarme!" Ruby dijo señalando a Weiss ".

"¡Yo dije que lo siento!" Weiss discutió.

 **Era como si él** _ **confiara en**_ **ella o algo, y eso solo era asombroso para ella. Ella le robó, y él todavía estaba dispuesto a confiar en ella. Nadie había confiado en ella antes, ni quería estar cerca de ella ... ni quería tener nada que ver con ella.**

 **Esto era nuevo**

 **"¿Vas en serio?" Preguntó Esmeralda con sus ojos mirando a los suyos.**

 **Mejor que esto no sea una broma.**

"Sería bastante malo para tu hermano hacer algo así". Dijo Ruby.

"No creo que Naruto sea así". Blake dijo de nuevo.

 **"Quiero decir, tengo que ser mejor que lo que estás haciendo ahora. Ser odiado por la gente** _ **apesta**_ **, y debería saberlo. Estoy seguro de que serías una persona increíble si tuvieras alguien para llamar a un amigo. Mi ayuda. Realmente no quiero viajar solo ". Mencionó Naruto mientras le ofrecía su mano. Esmeralda lo miró por un momento, antes de que se estrechara su mano con la suya. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír** _ **un poco**_ **.**

 **Por supuesto, ella estaba tomando una ducha después de esto.**

 **Dumpster de buceo, no es divertido.**

"Estoy de acuerdo con quién sabe qué tipo de enfermedad vive en algo así". Weiss comentó. Yang no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, ni siquiera en el futuro.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido. ¿Quién sigue?" Ruby le preguntó al equipo.

* * *

 **Si usted tiene algún comentario o sugerencia, por favor déjenme un comentario. En este caso, espero que esté listo para cuando el equipo reaccione ante el capítulo 4. Este cierre de OCmaniac.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Voy a darle una oportunidad". Dijo Blake. Un poco emocionada de ver lo que está haciendo el hermano de su otro. **"Capítulo 4 El futuro** " **.**

 **"Aaaaaaaaaah".**

 **Blake bostezó a primera hora de la mañana mientras se estiraba. Llevaba un simple yukata negro con un obi naranja alrededor de su cintura, regalo de Naruto. Tenía algunos libros abiertos en su cama, dormía bastante bien, así que no se preocupaba por rodar sobre ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron, y una sonrisa creció en su rostro mientras salía de su sueño pacíficamente. Suave luz del sol despertándola de su ventana. Se sentó y se limpió la baba de la boca, antes de poner todos los pliegues de sueño en su espalda.**

"¡Todavía duermes así!" Yang se echó a reír. Blake se sonrojó por la risa de sus compañeros.

"Me gusta que aún estés donde algo te recuerde a tu hermano". Ruby comentó sobre el obi naranja.

 **"Oye Naruto, ¿qué haces ... oh". La cara de Blake cayó mientras miraba la litera inferior de su litera y vio que Naruto no estaba allí. Su cama aún estaba desordenada, no hizo su cama antes de partir para su viaje, aunque claramente no estaba dormida. Ella había olvidado que ayer, Naruto se había ido a su viaje para viajar por el mundo. "Supongo que tengo mi propia habitación". Blake habló suavemente para sí misma mientras se recostaba en la cama.**

"Aww!" Yang y Ruby dijeron. Weiss no se unió también, pero sintió la historia de Blake.

Blake no pudo evitar sentir los mismos sentimientos que ella.

 **Ella había compartido una habitación con Naruto durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar, aparentemente cada vez que sus padres trataban de darle su propia habitación cuando era niña, le daba un ataque y simplemente se escabullía de nuevo en la habitación de Naruto. Así que dejaron de intentarlo, les dieron una litera y expandieron un poco la habitación para que quepan mejor dos personas.**

 **Podía ver las cosas de Naruto que él había dejado atrás.**

 **Sus libros sobre ramen y jardinería, los libros que solía leerle cuando era niña. Se levantó de la cama y miró alrededor de la habitación, por primera vez en su vida sintiéndose** _ **sola**_ **. Tomó una de las camisas más viejas de Naruto del suelo y la miró por un segundo, antes de tirarla sobre su propia cama, sobre su almohada. Ella agarró un par de sus pantalones cortos, y un marcador. Agarró una almohada de la cama de Naruto, y puso su camisa sobre la almohada, metiendo parte de ella en la parte superior, y deslizó los pantalones cortos en la parte inferior. Luego, cuando el marcador dibujó una cara sonriente en la almohada, la cara sonriente tenía tres marcas de bigotes. Incluso tomó una de sus cintas más antiguas y la envolvió alrededor de la almohada.**

 **"Tú eres Naruto-Almohada". Blake dijo mientras colocaba la almohada en la cama de Naruto.**

"No sé si eso es espeluznante o adorable". Weiss comentó.

"Oh, vamos, no hay nada de malo en mantener un recordatorio de su hermana. No es como si estuviera haciendo un póster y una almohada con él". Yang dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo, ella solo extraña a su hermano mayor, estoy seguro de que en un capítulo o dos estaré bien". Blake añadió.

 **...**

 **"En realidad me siento un poco mejor ahora". Blake admitió para sí misma. Claro, ni siquiera era lo mismo que su hermano no reemplazable, pero se sentía menos sola con la sonrisa que la miraba. Blake miró la almohada un poco más, antes de que ella agarrara una de las camisas amarillas de Naruto y la metiera en la diadema para que pareciera un cabello rubio. "Mejor, pero-"**

 **Blake notó que su madre la miraba desde la puerta abierta con una sonrisa en su rostro, y las mejillas de Blake se pusieron de un color rojo brillante por la vergüenza.**

El equipo menos Blake se rió de su reacción cuando la madre apareció.

La misma Blake solo quería encontrar un agujero en un escondite.

 **"Te estás tomando esto mejor de lo que pensé. Esperaba que estuvieras llorando. Me alegra verte bien. A tu padre le preocupaba que estuvieras tomando esto mal. La primera mañana es lo peor". Kali mencionó por experiencia, haber perdido a su propia hermana en un evento desafortunado que se llevó su vida cuando eran jóvenes. Esa primera mañana sin su hermana que la despertó fue lo peor de la historia.**

"Puedo imaginar." Yang dijo.

"Mismo." Ruby estuvo de acuerdo.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Weiss añadió.

 **Estaba feliz de ver que su hija era más madura de lo que estaba ... un poco delirante, pero más madura. Ella lo estaba manejando a su manera.**

"Todavía es un poco extraño". Weiss dijo.

"Ella no está haciendo nada malo con eso". Blake discutió.

 **"... Gracias." Blake dijo, sin querer mencionar que pasó la** _ **mayor parte**_ **de la noche antes de llorar hasta que ya no pudo llorar más.**

 **Esta era la primera vez en su** _ **vida**_ **que había sido separada de su hermano.**

 **Kali se acercó a Naruto-Pillow y lo recogió. Ella misma lo abrazó, antes de sonreírle a Blake y meterse la camisa en la almohada.**

"Mira, incluso ella está abrazando la almohada". Yang dijo.

"Nunca dije que había algo malo en lo que estaba haciendo. Todo lo que dije es que era extraño". La heredera discutía.

 **"Voy a rehacer algunas de las costuras, y haré esto mejor para ti. Lo haré un poco más limpio para que te resulte más fácil abrazarlo y mirarlo. El desayuno estará listo en un momento ... eso es lo de Naruto. Arma ... olvidó su arma ". Kali se dio cuenta cuando vio que el arma de Naruto estaba sentada en la esquina, sin tocar. Naruto había estado apurado, pero olvidarse de su arma era otra cosa completamente.**

"¿Qué?" Blake cuestionó.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ruby dijo que tenía una reacción más grande que Blake. ¿Cómo puede alguien olvidar su propia arma?

 **Su arma era un escudo espiral. El escudo era de color negro, con una espiral roja que comenzaba en los bordes del escudo y avanzaba hacia el centro. Los bordes circundantes del escudo estaban afilados, y el centro del escudo tenía el símbolo de Belladonna, dentro del símbolo personal de Naruto. Había un mango dentro del escudo, el mango de una espada, y estaba conectado a una tira del escudo.**

 **"¿Se olvidó de su Escudo / Shuriken / Espada?" Blake preguntó con alguna sorpresa en su voz.**

 **"** Eso suena increíble. ¿Cómo funciona, qué tan templado lo guarda, cuál es el mecanismo?" Ruby comenzó a disparar una ventisca de preguntas mientras los otros dos miembros del grupo miraban a la hermana.

"Ella se pone muy emocionada cuando ve una nueva arma". Yang se encogió de hombros.

 **Ella ni siquiera lo había notado.**

 **El arma preferida de Naruto era un escudo, un escudo de hoja que podía lanzarse como un shuriken, pero con la capacidad de convertirse en una espada curva con una hoja dentada. Era un arma que no estaba propulsada por Dust, ya que Naruto no usaba Dust, sino que se mantenía unida por simples mecánicos. No requería munición Dust, ya que Naruto no podía usar la munición porque no tenía Aura propia. Su arma era una de las pocas que podía usar, de lo contrario estaría atrapado con armas simples que no usaban Dust.**

"Parece bastante simple". Weiss dijo.

"Aww, ¿ni siquiera hay un campo de tiro añadido?" Ruby se quejó. El arma en sí se veía realmente genial, no se agregó una pistola, lo que la hizo un poco aburrida.

 **"Oh, bueno, esto no es un viaje de entrenamiento. Estoy seguro de que puede recoger una espada, o cuando nos envíe una carta, podemos enviarle su arma por correo. ¿En qué problemas podría meterse?" Kali preguntó mientras salía de la habitación sin mucha preocupación. Naruto se quedaría en Vale por unos días antes de comenzar su viaje desde allí, para que tuvieran tiempo de llevarle su arma.**

 **No era como si fuera un imán de problemas.**

"¿Por qué siento que ella simplemente lo hechiza? Creo que solo lo hirió". Yang comentó.

 **-Con naruto-**

 **"¿¡Mierda!?"**

"¡Llámalo!" Yang exclamó. Pero contuvo su perorata al ver la preocupación que tenía su compañera.

"¡Jurar!" Gritó Ruby.

 **Naruto se agachó debajo de una espada apuntando a su cabeza, mientras que Emerald sacó sus armas y disparó abiertamente a la mujer que estaba tratando de matar a Naruto. La mujer cortó las balas y las cortó por la mitad sin problemas, antes de que envainara su espada y la desenvainó para enviar una ola de aura hacia ella. Naruto la agarró y la apartó del ataque, que se movió más rápido de lo que era capaz de esquivar, antes de que fuera asesinada por él.**

"Espera un minuto he visto a esa mujer antes". Yang dijo.

 **La mujer que estaba delante de ellos era un misterio.**

 **Misterio, como en ella, literalmente salió de la** _ **nada**_ **y estaba tratando de matar a Naruto. No hola ni nada, solo asesina como su saludo.**

 **"¿Cómo la hiciste enojar?" Preguntó Esmeralda mientras giraba sus armas en guadañas y se preparaba para cualquier lugar cercano.**

"¿Cómo puede ella asumir que fue su culpa?", Se defendió Blake.

 **Naruto buscó su escudo detrás de sí mismo.**

 **"Le tomó tanto tiempo descubrir que el suyo no tiene su arma". Weiss dijo en estado de shock.**

 **"Tus hermanos un idiota". Yang comentó. Blake estaba dispuesto a aceptar.**

 **...**

 **"... Soy un idiota." Naruto se dijo a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado su arma en su casa. Lo único que necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa, y lo** _ **dejó en casa**_ **, como el idiota que era. "No es por eso que ella está enojada conmigo, no lo creo. Nunca había visto a esta mujer en mi vida ... Reconocería a una hermosa mujer enojada en cualquier parte". Mencionó Naruto mientras miraba a la mujer que intentaba matarlo.**

"¿Va a golpear a todas las mujeres que conozca?" Dijo Blake.

"Creo que solo está diciendo la verdad". Ruby reflexionó. "No hay nada de malo en eso".

"Es realmente una cuestión de perspectiva". Yang discutió a la ligera.

 **Ella era un poco más alta que él, y ni siquiera llevaba tacones, tristemente.**

 **Tenía el cabello negro como las plumas de un cuervo, atado con un pañuelo rojo detrás de la cabeza como una cola con pinchos. Tenía la piel pálida, como la luna, con agudos ojos rojos que los miraban con furia, una furia confusa. Llevaba un top de kimono rojo y negro, con un obi rojo, sobre su delgado cuerpo, que llevaba algunos pechos bastante bien formados. Llevaba una minifalda en el color negro, mostrando un muslo impresionante. Llevaba armadura sobre sus antebrazos en rojo, y muslos negros en negro. La espada que ella le señalaba tenía una hoja roja, y en ese momento estaba, lentamente, enfundándola.**

"Sabes que cuando lo miras, ella se ve un poco como tú, Yang". Blake comentó. Pero la rubia no contestó, su propia mente era colocar las piezas preguntándose qué pensaba ella que era.

 **"Deja** _ **niña**_ **, esto es conmigo y esta ... criatura". La belleza de cabello negro arrojó palabras sucias de su boca hacia ellos.**

"Oh, genial, es uno de esos racistas de núcleo duro". Blake se quejó. Puede hacer comentarios de otras personas de vez en cuando, pero cuando hay tipos que intentan "limpiar" este mundo de ellos, se vuelve molesto.

 **"Un día en este viaje nuestro, y ya estamos en la lista de mierda de alguien. Eres una fuente de buena suerte". Esmeralda era completamente sarcástica mientras hablaba. Ella agitó su arma, y las cuchillas saltaron de los mangos, atados por cadenas. La mujer levantó su vaina y dejó que las cadenas los envolvieran. Emerald tiró de las cadenas, mientras que Naruto comenzó a moverse para pasar a la ofensiva.**

 **Fue entrenado en artes marciales, por suerte.**

 **"¡¿La mantienes presionada ... mierda?" Naruto hizo que su mano izquierda brillara dorada cuando bloqueó su espada cuando ella la desenvainó, la espada** _ **no**_ **encadenada por las cadenas. Sólo la vaina. La mujer se dio la vuelta y Emerald se adelantó un paso por el movimiento. Ella agitó su espada con más velocidad, y Naruto la bloqueó por segunda vez, antes de que él usara su mano no brillante y trató de golpearla en la cara.**

"Ella es realmente buena". Ruby comentó.

"¿Pero por qué estaba brillando su mano?" Preguntó Weiss.

"Podría ser una apariencia". Ruby respondió.

 **Él no tenía miedo de golpear a una mujer ... que estaba tratando de matarlo.**

 **"¿¡Difícil de hacer!?" La esmeralda finalmente se sacudió de sus pies y de su estómago por la mujer, que en su mayoría ignoró a Emerald y trató de patear a Naruto. Naruto bloqueó la patada con su antebrazo, mientras sostenía su espada con fuerza para que ella no pudiera usarla con él. La mujer apretó los dientes con molestia, antes de que ella se bajara de su pie y usara su otra mano para patear a Naruto.**

 **Él lo bloqueó con su pierna, deteniendo su asalto frío. Regresó en menos de un segundo soltando su espada y colocando su mano en el suelo, mientras soltaba la funda y se aferraba a la pierna libre de Naruto. Ella tiró de él, tratando de sacarlo de equilibrio. Naruto soltó su espada, y se giró hacia atrás, haciendo distancia entre ellos, antes de aterrizar sobre sus pies.**

 **La mujer hizo las fracturas en el suelo, atrapando su espada con la mano, antes de enderezar sus piernas y levantarse, atrapando su funda momentos antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo.**

 **'Bueno, al menos ella usa spandex con una falda tan corta. Eso sería una distracción. Pensó Naruto, ya que había conseguido una mirada limpia, o en este caso, su falda. No llevaba bragas, sino pantalones cortos de spandex.**

"Ugh, tu hermano realmente necesita mantenerse enfocado". Weiss discutió.

"No es su culpa que la mujer que conoce esté tratando de matarlo". Blake lo mordió. Pero a ella le preocupa más el ataque de la mujer, puede decir que el ataque de la mujer era un cazador experimentado. Tal vez incluso un veterano.

 **La mujer se detuvo frente a ellos.**

 **"¿Acabas de atacar a todos los faunus que ves? ¿Llamándolos criaturas?" Preguntó Esmeralda con una ceja levantada mientras tomaba el momento para recordarse y levantarse.**

 **Esta mujer era** _ **ligas**_ **por encima de ella, eso estaba claro.**

 **Ella iba a tener que usar su apariencia para intentar que tuvieran un momento para escapar. Señalar el racismo de la mujer le daría la oportunidad de comenzar y concentrarse en ello.**

 **"No me importa que él sea un** _ **Fauno**_ **... No es natural. Algo con** _ **su**_ **habilidad no debería ... no puede existir. Le está causando dolor de cabeza ..." Ella habló mientras la colocaba. La mano en el lado de su cabeza. Solo su existencia le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza, ella no estaba bromeando. Cada vez que intentaba usar su apariencia, le dolía la cabeza gracias a su existencia.**

"Oh, solo porque él existe, es culpa suya". Blake dijo acaloradamente.

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo." Yang estuvo de acuerdo. _"¿Qué está haciendo?"_ Yang pensó nerviosamente.

 **Esmeralda miró a Naruto.**

 **"¿¡Qué hiciste!?" Preguntó Esmeralda, y Naruto levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.**

"¡Él no hizo nada!" Blake gritó.

"Pareces estar un poco metido en la historia". Weiss dijo.

"Entonces, si este fuera tu hermano en esta historia, no estarías preocupado por él". Blake discutió.

"Si tal vez fue Naruto. Pero mi hermano no tanto". Weiss respondió, Whitley no era exactamente un hermano modelado.

 **"¡Nada!"**

 **"Sin embargo ... Aún no has hecho nada, pero lo harás ... o podrías ... o podrías no ... o no ...** _ **no sé**_ **". La mujer dijo entre dientes.**

 **Emerald y Naruto la miraron como si fuera una idiota.**

"¿Entonces ella puede ver en el futuro?" Ruby reflexionó. Pero el resto del equipo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

 **"Ella está loca ... Estoy siendo atacada por una dama loca. Primero me roba una ... chica hermosa ..." Naruto cambió lo que iba a decir cuando se dio cuenta de que Emerald estaba allí. Iba a decir ladrón, y sería correcto, pero realmente no quería que Emerald lo escuchara decir eso. "... y ahora una loca me está atacando ... por algo que no he hecho ... pero que he hecho". Naruto ya no sabía qué hacer con nada de esto.**

 **¿Qué diablos estaba mal con esta dama?**

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que podemos hacer una lista". Weiss comentó.

 **"¿Es ella una ex amante o algo así? Ella parece lo suficientemente loca como para salir contigo ... aunque tus gustos en la edad son un poco ..."**

"Pfft, por favor, como si ella fuera lo suficientemente buena para él". Dijo Blake. Cualquiera que intente asesinar a un miembro de la familia solo para salir con él es un gran NO en su libro ".

 **Emerald se burló un poco, aunque su burla estaba dirigida principalmente a la mujer que los atacaba. No se dieron cuenta cuando la mujer se acercó lentamente a ellos, enfundando su espada mientras estrechaba sus ojos.**

 **Ella iba a lanzar lentamente su siguiente ataque.**

 **"Supongo que puedo presentarme. Soy Raven, y no estoy loca. Tu** _ **monstruo**_ **aquí es un monstruo". Cuervo habló mientras dirigía una mirada a Naruto.**

"Oh no." Yang susurró ruidosamente.

"Yang?" Blake cuestionó. Yang escondió su rostro del equipo evitando la mirada de las chicas.

"... Conoce a mi mamá". Yang dijo humildemente, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros de equipo. La persona que estaba buscando por mucho tiempo está tratando de matar al hermano de su compañero. Sin ningún otro comentario, Blake continuó con la historia.

 **"Eso duele." Naruto mencionó, ya que esas palabras realmente lo lastimaron.**

 **Ni siquiera le hizo nada, y ella lo estaba tratando como a un monstruo, a un monstruo, y trataba de matarlo por algo que él podría hacer, en lugar de por algo que él hizo. La sensación que tenía en este momento era una sensación que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, y eso lo hizo aún peor para él.**

 **"Auch, está bien, perra". Esmeralda acaba de insultar a Raven.**

"Lo siento Yang". Blake se disculpó, a pesar de que estaba un poco arrepentida, las faunas están de acuerdo con el comentario del ladrón.

"Está bien, ella está siendo una en este momento". Yang estuvo de acuerdo.

 **Esos insultos eran muy innecesarios.**

 **"Puedo ver el** _ **futuro**_ **... y el futuro está escrito en piedra. No importa lo que suceda, ni nadie más, el futuro** _ **llegará**_ **. Nunca he podido cambiar lo que veo ... así que nunca Mire** _ **mi propio**_ **futuro. Uso mi habilidad para saber dónde están las cosas horribles con la huelga ... y evito esos lugares ... Tu** _ **monstruo**_ **aquí ... "Raven señaló a Naruto, quien apretó los dientes con creciente ira ante sus palabras.**

 **Bueno, él estaba empezando a enojarse.**

"No lo culpo". Dijo Blake. "Lo siento, Yang, pero realmente espero que mi hermano golpee a tu madre". Ella simplemente no podía creer que la madre de su compañera fuera tan racista. La hija se sorprendió por esto también.

 **"No he hecho nada". Naruto la interrumpió.**

 **"¡No lo has hecho! El futuro ha cambiado ... y luego vuelve a cambiar ... y otra vez ...** _ **nadie**_ **puede cambiar el futuro ... Es la** _ **ley**_ **... pero lo estás haciendo. Cada futuro que veo ahora tiene** _ **múltiples**_ **finales ahora. Veo el futuro original ... ¡y ahora veo** _ **docenas**_ **de futuros** _ **posibles**_ **que ustedes! " Raven gritaba con rabia. Su existencia puso a toda su tribu en** _ **peligro**_ **. Ya no sabía qué lugares evitar para mantenerlos seguros, ahora** _ **todos los**_ **lugares eran seguros o peligrosos. No sabía a qué sitios estaban bien ir y qué lugares llevarían a la destrucción de su tribu.**

 **¡Ella no lo sabía!**

 **Ella había visto la destrucción de Beacon Academy y la muerte de Ozpin en el futuro. Incluso había advertido a la gente que sucedería, y el futuro seguía igual. Sin embargo, ahora estaba viendo más de** _ **cuarenta**_ **maneras diferentes en que Beacon estaba siendo salvado de la destrucción. Todos los cuales estaban conectados a este chico delante de ella. Ella estaba viendo varias formas en que también podía ser destruida, y ya no lo** _ **sabía**_ **.**

"Espera, así que ella no está tratando de matarlo porque es un fauna ..." señaló Ruby.

"Ella está tratando de encontrar una manera de ver la línea de tiempo claramente". Weiss agregó

"Naruto nunca estuvo al margen de esa línea de tiempo, así que cuando se convirtió en parte de mi familia, la línea de tiempo que vio tu madre siguió cambiando".

"Ella está tratando de ayudar. Tan retorcida como es, pero ayuda". Yang concluyó. Un poco de respeto fue devuelto a su madre, pero aún así no cambió el hecho de que su enfoque estaba un poco desordenado.

 **"... ¿Qué?" Preguntaron Naruto y Esmeralda juntos.**

 **Eso fue difícil de creer.**

 **"¡No eres** _ **natural**_ **!" Raven gritó mientras apuñalaba a Naruto con su espada, apuntando a quemarropa. La espada perforó las entrañas de Naruto, y salió por el otro lado. Raven sonrió cuando vio que le había dado un golpe fatal. "¡Por fin! Bajaste la guardia y ahora el futuro volverá a quedar en piedra". Raven empujó a Naruto lejos de ella, su espada todavía en sus entrañas.**

"Naruto". Blake gritó. Asustado más allá de su otro hermano.

"¡Mamá!" Yang gritó lo fácil que era para ella simplemente apuñalar a alguien.

 **"¡Naruto!"**

 **"Estoy bien ... es solo una herida de carne. Se curará". Naruto trató de calmar a Emerald con sangre saliendo de su boca. Tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro, mientras Emerald corría a su lado. Naruto sacó la espada de sus entrañas, y la herida se convirtió en vapor de inmediato. En unos momentos, la herida se curó, y Emerald miró con asombro a su herida desapareciendo.**

"¿Es esa su apariencia?" Preguntó Ruby.

"No lo sé, ¡nunca he oído hablar de un cazador o una cazadora con dos o más semblantes!" Weiss respondió.

 **Raven atrapó su espada con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.**

 **"... Eres un monstruo. No puedo sentir ni un poco de aura tuya ... No deberías tener un Semblence. ¿Qué demonios eres?" Raven retrocedió con, por primera vez en** _ **mucho tiempo,**_ **una genuina sensación de temor por algo que no entendía. Ese tipo de herida mató ... no importaba quién era. Pasar una espada por el maldito estómago fue casi instantáneamente fatal para la mayoría de las personas.**

"Está bien, no te ofendas Blake pero tu hermano es normal". Yang dijo.

 **Este tipo simplemente se encogió de hombros.**

"Oh, claro, ignora el hecho de que acabas de ser apuñalado, cada uno hace eso. De todas las personas ..." Weiss gruñó.

"Weiss su agarre". Dijo Blake.

"¡Yo también estoy permitido!"

 **Eso no era natural, y se estaba limpiando la sangre de la boca como si la herida fuera, literalmente, algo que podía evitar. Había estado adolorido, sacó la espada y luego se curó.**

 **"... Ow ..." dijo Naruto mientras se frotaba el estómago. Tanto su espada como sus palabras le hacían daño.**

 **Esmeralda activó su semblence.**

 **"Está bien, huyamos. Estoy usando mi Semblence para mostrarle una ilusión. Podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar ... ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Esmeralda, y Naruto se acercó a Raven balanceando su espada en el aire, como si estuviera luchando contra un enemigo invisible. Emerald volvió a sacar sus armas y se preparó para continuar la lucha. "Está bien ... quieres pelear, podemos hacer eso. La mataré ahora". Dijo Esmeralda mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de Raven.**

"¿Eh, así que esa es su apariencia ... espera, realmente van a matar a tu madre?" Ruby preguntó en shock después.

"Ella mejor no". Yang se quejó. Su madre acaba de estar en la historia, no tiene sentido que la maten tan pronto.

"Pero por qué Naruto está caminando delante de ella". Blake cuestionó.

 **Agarró los brazos de Raven, los sostuvo sobre su cabeza y rompió la ilusión temprano. Raven miró en shock cuando vio a Naruto delante de ella. Él levantó sus manos lo suficientemente alto como para que ella ya no estuviera de pie.**

 **"¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Evitar que vuelva a atacarte?" Preguntó Raven, viendo que ella no podía luchar también sin su arma. No era una experta en artes marciales, podía lanzar golpes y patadas hábiles, pero no era una experta en el campo. No era como si pudiera mirar hacia el futuro y ver qué haría Naruto a continuación. Todo lo que ella vería sería una docena de** _ **qué**_ **pasaría** _ **si**_ **eso pudiera suceder. El tiempo que le llevaría ver todos esos futuros diferentes la dejaría abierta.**

 **Ella realmente no estaba segura de lo que le iba a pasar.**

 **Ella podría convertirse en un cuervo ... pero no podía volar lo suficientemente lejos para alejarse de su velocidad, también él estaba agarrando sus brazos. Si ella se convirtiera en un cuervo, sus manos solo estarían en sus alas. No es exactamente el mejor lugar para agarrar a una criatura con huesos huecos.**

"¿Espera que ella se convierta en un pájaro?" Preguntó Blake. Luego miró a su compañero. "¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"¡No! Bueno, al menos no creo que pueda". Yang respondió.

"Eh, ahora me pregunto qué clase de ave serías si pudieras?" Ruby se preguntó.

"Probablemente algo tan orgulloso como ella". Weiss comentó.

 **"Lo siento si hago algo para lastimarte en el futuro, pero el futuro aún no ha sucedido. Lo que sea que haga en el futuro ... posible futuro ... eso te duele. Haré todo lo posible para No te lastimo. No soy un monstruo ... Soy una persona, igual que tú ". Naruto dijo mientras dejaba caer a Raven, y la envolvió en sus brazos, abrazándola.**

 **"Eh?" Raven pregunto con solo shock.**

"Eh?" El resto del equipo copiado.

 **Qué. Los. Mierda.**

"Esa es mi pregunta?" Blake exclamó. ¿Quién abrazó a la misma persona que estaba a punto de matarte?

 **'No me tengas más miedo.' Pensó Naruto mientras se aferraba a ella con fuerza. Ella luchó tan fuerte como pudo para salir de su abrazo. Ella incluso lo** _ **mordió**_ **, hundió sus dientes en su cuello y simplemente lo masticó tan fuerte como pudo. Sin embargo, él no la dejó ir, sino que la mantuvo más firme.**

"Yo diría que es un gran jugador, pero incluso yo sé cuándo dejarlo". Yang bromeó. Realmente no alivió la tensión entre el equipo.

 **Emerald suspiró, antes de apuntar a la frente de Raven.**

 **"Estoy** _ **no**_ **un buen tipo como Naruto, así que voy a acaba de terminar esta** _ **mi**_ **camino." Emerald dijo mientras disparaba a Raven. Naruto dio un paso a un lado en el segundo que ella disparó, y tomó la bala en su espalda. "Mierda ... ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Esmeralda, viendo que acababa de dispararle en el pulmón ... o en el corazón.**

"Y él simplemente no va a comentar sobre el hecho del fuego amigo". Weiss cuestionó.

"Me alegro de que esté bien". Blake dijo en alivio.

 **Con su aparente curación, realmente no importaba cuál, él estaría bien. Algo tan pequeño como una bala que lo atravesaba no iba a hacer ninguna mierda si una espada era inútil.**

 **'¿La mierda?' Raven pensó con los ojos muy abiertos.**

 **Ella había mirado hacia el futuro el segundo que vio a Emerald apuntando hacia ella. Había visto a Emerald disparándole en la cabeza y matándola. Ni siquiera había** _ **visto**_ **el futuro alternativo donde Naruto la salvó. Había visto varias otras versiones del futuro, pero había** _ **no**_ **visto el futuro que acababa de suceder. Su capacidad para cambiar el futuro podría incluso** _ **escapar de**_ **su capacidad para ver el futuro. Su propia existencia era suficiente para cambiar el futuro de una manera que ni** _ **ella**_ **podía predecir.**

"No puedo decir si es algo que debamos preocuparnos o no". Ruby reflexionó.

"Capaz de mezclar el flujo del tiempo simplemente existiendo, parece una forma extraña de vivir". Yang dijo.

 **"Estoy bien ... Escucha, Raven. Si me odias ... No entiendo, pero lo siento. Si puedes ver el futuro ... Debo haberte hecho algo. No fue No es mi objetivo lastimar a nadie ... solo quiero ser lo más fuerte que pueda, para poder ser el mejor líder que mi gente necesita ... y protegerlos de la forma en que un buen líder debería ". Naruto se disculpó con ella.**

 **Cuervo se puso rígido ante sus palabras.**

 **"Déjame ir." Raven dijo después de un momento, y Naruto la soltó sin dudarlo. Raven se alejó de Naruto, y ella usó su Semblence. Un símbolo apareció en su ojo por un momento, antes de que ella cerrara sus ojos.**

 **Ella suspiró.**

"Eh, así que él pudo detenerla, perdonándola". Dijo Ruby.

"No es la mejor manera heroica de ganar, pero aún está ahí arriba". Yang comentó. Me alegro de que su madre no los mataría y también se alegra de ver que Naruto no va a matar a su madre.

"Ella todavía tiene que disculparse." Blake refunfuñó obstinadamente.

 **"Bueno, di que lo sientes perra". Esmeralda una vez más insultó a Raven cuando se negó a quitarle la puntería por un segundo. Un movimiento equivocado y ella dispararía a una perra. Raven la ignoró por completo.**

"Bueno, al menos ustedes dos están de acuerdo en algo?" El compañero de Blake bromeó. Pero las faunas no dijeron nada a cambio.

 **"Solo quieres hacer lo correcto por tu gente, tu familia ... He estado tan concentrado en el hecho de que puedes cambiar el futuro ... que deje que mi miedo enturbie mi juicio. Me disculpo, mis palabras fueron del orden. Dejo que el miedo controle mis acciones. Siempre he podido ver el futuro ... y no saber qué me depara el futuro es ... nuevo para mí ". Cuervo pronunció sus palabras con cuidadosa consideración. Por primera vez en su vida, ella era como todos los demás. Todos los demás no estaban seguros del futuro, solo ella podía ver el futuro y saber lo que significaba. Nunca había cuestionado qué le depararía el futuro, porque siempre lo supo ella.**

 **No saber el futuro le había resultado horroroso, porque era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía** _ **impotente**_ **como ella.**

 **En lugar de** _ **matar a**_ **una persona que podría cambiar el futuro, en lugar de eso, debería** _ **controlar a**_ **la persona que podría cambiar el futuro. La persona frente a ella tenía un buen corazón y un cuerpo poderoso. Sus propios miedos la habían llevado a tomar la decisión apresurada de intentar matar a un amigo potencial tan poderoso.**

 **"No es un problema, después de todo, este robó mi dinero y la perdoné ... después de que la salvé de ir a la cárcel". Naruto señaló de nuevo a Esmeralda. Si pudiera perdonar a alguien que le había robado, entonces podría perdonar a alguien que trató de matarlo.**

 **Todos merecían una segunda oportunidad en sus ojos, una única oportunidad de cambiar para mejor.**

"Él tiene un punto". Ruby estuvo de acuerdo.

"Tu hermano tiene un buen sentido de la moral". Weiss comentó. Blake estuvo de acuerdo con la heredera.

 **"Baja tus armas, chica. Estás fuera de tu liga. La única razón por la que tus balas me habrían alcanzado antes era porque me estaba sujetando. La única razón por la que no vi a través de tus patéticas ilusiones, fue porque no estaba". Mirando hacia el futuro para ver tus imágenes eran falsas ". Raven le habló a Emerald con más dureza que a Naruto.**

 **La única razón por la que no estaba matando a esta pequeña perra era simple. El futuro de la niña había sido cambiado por Naruto de lo que había sido. Ahora ya no iba a estar en alianza con Salem, lo que significaba que la chica no sería parte de la destrucción de Beacon.**

"Salem?" Ruby preguntó, el resto del equipo se encogió de hombros en confusión.

 **"No me gustas". Esmeralda declaró un hecho en lo que a ella se refería.**

 **Para alguien que acaba de perder, ella tenía una actitud demasiado arrogante.**

 **"Eh, supongo que hay una similitud entre ustedes dos". Weiss comentó.**

 **"Aquí está la dirección de un bar cerca de Mistral. Voy allí con regularidad ... pase por aquí en algún momento. Le compraré una bebida como disculpa". Raven dijo mientras se giraba para comenzar a alejarse. Sin embargo, no se alejó, miró hacia atrás y miró a Naruto. "Oh, y ... lo único que veo en** _ **todos**_ **tus futuros ... es que tendrás problemas con las mujeres". Raven dijo mientras miraba a Naruto con un destello en sus ojos.**

"Genial." Blake gruñó.

"Bueno, espero que no sea como terminó como los dos últimos". Ruby sugirió nerviosamente.

 **Raven estaba viendo diferentes chicas enamorándose de este idiota.**

 **Lamentablemente, ella también pudo ver a su yo futuro enamorarse de este idiota. Ella no sabía lo que él hizo en** _ **ese**_ **futuro para hacer que lo amara, pero ese futuro no era tan malo. Ella estaba viendo a su tribu viviendo en Menagerie, viviendo una vida de** _ **paz**_ **y comodidad. Tendrían un hogar donde ya no necesitarían viajar para mantenerse a salvo de Grimm. Menagerie y su tribu se protegerían mutuamente y crecerían más fuertes por ello.**

"...¿Disculpa que?" Ambos dijeron Blake y Yang juntos. La madre de Yang básicamente iba a perseguir al hermano de Blake.

"... ¿Entonces esto significa que Naruto podría ser nuestro futuro tío?" Preguntó Ruby.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario, pero el par de abejorros palideció ante la revelación, mientras que Weiss hacía todo lo posible por no reírse.

 **Un futuro donde su gente tenía un futuro brillante con alguien que podía cambiar el futuro.**

 **Raven acaba de encontrar una meta.**

Inmediatamente después del capítulo, Blake tiró el libro y se lanzó hacia su compañero. "¿Qué le está haciendo tu madre a mi hermano?" Ella gritó.

"¡¿YO ?! Tu hermano fue el que golpeó a mi madre. ¡Él es el problema!" Yang discutió.

La misma Weiss no pudo evitar reírse de la discusión, mientras que Ruby miró a los dos confundidos.

"Uh, Weiss, ¿deberíamos hacer algo?" Ella le preguntó a su compañero de risa.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" Preguntó O mientras entraba en la habitación. Estaba un poco sorprendido al ver a Blake y Yang luchando en el piso, ignorando la necesidad de gritar pelea de gatos. "* Suspiro * Realmente debería recibir un pago por algo como esto".

* * *

 **Espero que a todos les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Voy a trabajar en mis otras historias hasta que se abra un nuevo capítulo. Este OCmaniac se despide.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Entonces ... ya terminaron ustedes dos". O pregunto con el brazo cruzado.

"Primero déjame salir de aquí y luego te lo haré sabre". Yang comentó. Luchó fuera de las telas para la envolviera. "¿Y por qué diablos me ataste así?" O optó por atarla con los brazos y la pierna atada en la espalda. Dejando su boca libre. Mientras que Blake estaba suspendido con su mano y los tobillos atados juntos, si mirabas de cerca, había un pequeño tono rosado en su rostro.

"Razonar de verdad. Primero, es una forma segura de asegurar que te quedes quieto". O respondió.

"¿Y el segundo?" Yang se quejó.

"Un poco de mi propio entretenimiento". Podías ver la sonrisa satisfecha detrás de la máscara de O.

"Pervertido". Murmuró Yang.

"Dice el que parece disfrutarlo. Y me refiero a los dos". O dijo, el rubor en los dos adolescentes se intensificó. "Si les dejara ir a ustedes dos, ¿prometen no comenzar más peleas?" Cada uno hizo un sutil asentimiento y las ropas se desvanecieron. "Bueno, ahora que he tratado con eso, alguien conseguirá que Weiss deje de reírse". Con eso O desapareció la habitación.

Tomó unos minutos, pero Weiss pudo calmarse, aunque fue una risa, pero la habitación se calmó. "Uh ... así que empezaré las cosas". Ruby dijo vacilante. " **Capítulo 5 Pájaro y Dragón** " **.**

 **"Golpéame con un triple ..."**

"Bueno, eso parece algo que Yang haría". Nos comentó con un toque de alegría. "Tal vez también tengas más en común que tú ..." Su declaración se cortó cuando la almohada chocó con su cara.

 **Cuervo de la necesidad de beber. Sobre TODO DEBIDO al dolor de cabeza masivo Que Tenia en la Actualidad, en parte DEBIDO una sobrecarga Una mentales por Tratar de ver el futuro y ver AÚN** _ **Más**_ **Futuros Posibles. Estaba sentado en el bar de un club nocturno bastante agradable, bastante agradable, ya que no era una mierda, incluso si era solo una tapadera para un criminal para dirigir un negocio de recopilación de información donde él también prestaría un servicio para los contratistas .**

 **Esta era la primera vez que iba al Club Junior, pero ella lo sabía.**

"Genial, ahora no puedo entrar en mi lugar favorito con un dolor de cabeza". Yang se quejó.

"Pensé que me habías dicho que al dueño no le gustabas". Blake cuestionó.

"¿Asi que?"

 **'¿Qué tan difícil puede ser seducir a un adolescente?' Cuervo tuvo un segundo pensamiento.**

"Ugh". Yang gimió desesperado.

"Oh sí, tu madre quiere casarse con tu hermano". Ruby murmuró. "

"No." Blake negó acaloradamente. Si miras a Weiss, podrías ver sus labios.

 **Su hermano no era el único que bebía demasiado con un hígado de hierro.**

 **Seducir a Naruto para que usted se casara con ella era la mejor manera que ella** _ **supiera**_ **que su tribu sería una salva durante el mayor tiempo posible. Ahora que no puedo ver en un futuro** _ **confiable**_ **, uno en el que estuvimos seguros ... deberíamos intentarlo** _ **seguir**_ **el futuro en el mismo. Ella tenía un verso a sí mismo, literalmente, enamorándose de la rubia idiota en el futuro. Ella no sabía cómo hacerlo. Mientras su tribu estuviera a salvo, entonces ella estaría bien con el resultado.**

"Bueno, al menos ella lo hace por la razón correcta". Ruby dijo tratando de encontrar el lado más brillante de las cosas.

"Ella va a un chico que tiene la mitad de su edad". Blake discutió.

"Uh ... la edad no es más que un número". Ella dijo débilmente.

 **"Tienes mucho en tu mente?"**

 **Cuentan con la vista cuando notó que el dueño, Junior, un hombre muy alto con una forma ancha y musculosa, la miraba desde el otro lado de la barra. Llevar una camisa blanca con una corbata roja y un chaleco negro sobre ella. El hombre ESTABA Tratando de jugar Que se enfríe, ya Que acababa de Hacer Más De 11 Disparos, Que era probable Que Más Que La Esperanza de seducir un** _ **do**_ **un meterse En la cama. Ni siquiera necesito usar su** _ **apariencia**_ **, para ver eso.**

"Bueno, tal vez pueda ayudar a ver qué está haciendo un poco". Weiss reflexionó. Todo lo que Raven tenía que hacer era atraparlo.

 **"Sólo me interesan los niños pequeños, soy un pedófilo". Cuervo habló con el propósito de asustarlo.**

Si escuchas atentamente, puedes escuchar un rasguño récord en la habitación.

"Bueno, al menos sabemos de dónde viene tu sentido del comentario". Weiss interviene. Junto a ella, Yang se acurrucó en una bola que intenta más pequeña posible.

 **Funcionó, el hombre retrocedió con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. Ella se sintió aliviada de que se apartara de ella. Ella no necesitaba un gilipollas molesto tratando de meterse en sus pantalones.**

"¡Hay mejores maneras que eso!" Yang gritó a la pantalla. Ella gimió desesperada de nuevo en su asiento.

"¿No está ella tratando de ponerse un pantalón de chicos más jóvenes?" Weiss dijo.

"Si mi hermano" Blake añadió.

 **Sin embargo, no era muy diferente a él.**

 **"Asqueroso ... voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas". Junior declaró que sus hombres subieron detrás de Raven. Ella miró, antes de que su mano fuera de su espada. Ella desenvainó y volvió a enfundar, su espada más rápido que lo que podría reaccionar. Junior no supo qué pasó al principio, hasta que su corbata se cortó en dos pedazos. La segunda pieza cae sobre el mostrador.**

 **Dos líneas rojas con una cruzar las gargantas de sus hombres, cuando sus cuerpos se congelaron, antes de que la sangre comenzara a salirse de las cortes. Se desplomaron en el suelo, sus cabezas cayeron de sus cuerpos antes de que incluso tocar el suelo. Raven miró a Junior, y él tragó saliva por** _ **miedo**_ **a ella cuando vio la peligrosa mirada que ella le estaba enviando.**

"Ni siquiera la vi moverse". Blake dijo en estado de shock. Yang fue lo suficientemente rápido para cubrir los ojos de Ruby. Lo último que Yang quería que Ruby viera era su madre mataba despiadadamente a las personas sin dudarlo.

 **Señaló que vinieron más de sus hombres.**

 **"Hmmmm?" Cuervo zumbó mientras se levantaba de la barra, y se colocó sobre el mostrador cuando** _ **todos**_ **los hombres miraban fijamente.**

 **"Consíguela".**

"Esto no va a terminar bien". Weiss comentó. El otro menos Ruby estuvo de acuerdo.

 **-Cinco minutos después-**

 **'Ella es aterradora'. Junior con los ojos muy abiertos, sobre su trasero y retrocedió en una esquina mientras que Raven se alejó de una matanza de sus hombres. Todos los hombres fueron asesinados, sus cuerpos cortados por la mitad, las cabezas cortadas y los miembros por todas partes. Él hizo una mueca cuando ella caminó junto a él, y cuando ella se detuvo y miró.**

"Ella hizo todo ese daño en menos de cinco minutos". Blake dijo, ella tenía tres emociones en ese momento, miedo, disgusto y un poco de admiración. Miedo a su destino en la lucha, amor por la muerte y admiración por el hecho de ser un cazador veterano.

"Chicas, ¿puedo abrir los ojos ahora?" Preguntó Ruby.

"No." Fue la respuesta unánime. La guadaña hizo pucheros en su asiento.

 **La mirada a los ojos.**

 **Estaba borracha ... en realidad estaba borracha. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus ojos estaban poco aturdidos. Ella había matado a sus hombres en su equivalencia a una furia ebria, sin mostrar siquiera un poco de rabia en su rostro. Ella no tuvo una gota de sangre sobre su cuerpo en ninguna parte, y estaba completamente ilesa de la pelea.**

"Y ella estaba en todo eso mientras estaba intoxicada, aún era algo que harías Yang". Weiss comentó.

"Sí, no puedo discutir eso". Ella dijo con un suspiro.

 **"El dinero para mis bebidas está en el mostrador. Tus hombres eran débiles, demasiado débiles ... Pensaría en contratar a mejores hombres si fueras tú". Cuervo le dio su mejor consejo para él. Todos los matones no tenían entrenamiento en el aura, tenían poca habilidad, ninguna experiencia real, y sus armas eran las armas más básicas que ni siquiera se podían considerar una amenaza. Ninguno de ellos no tiene ninguna habilidad en lo más mínimo, aparte de disparar una pistola directamente, o mover una hoja de una manera básica. "Sus bebidas fueron buenas, aunque ... Calificaré este lugar con 3/5 estrellas ... aunque solo sea por las bebidas". Cuervo habló con un ligero tono en su tono.**

 **Sueñala, estaba un poco borracha.**

"Y haga bromas mientras y después de una pelea. Otra cosa que usted y su mamá tienen en común". Blake añadió.

 **Salió por la puerta principal sin preocuparse del mundo. Disfrutar de un agradable paseo por Vale mientras tuviera la oportunidad. Rara vez estaba en Vale, solo vino hoy para poder matar a Naruto ... aunque sus planos cambiarán drásticamente ahora también en qué tipo de futuro le aguardaría y seduciré.**

 **'Pensar ... alguien capaz de enamorarme, y establecerme. Un futuro así es ... algo sobre lo que me pregunto. Cuervo pensó mientras continuaba caminando por los aliados oscuros y en algunas de las partes más iluminadas del distrito de mercado de Vale. Ella pasó por una tienda de polvo ... varios de ellos. Sin embargo, no se prestó atención, tenía suficiente polvo robado de sus incursiones en otras aldeas. "Al menos mi dolor de cabeza se ha ido". Cuervo suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **"¿Cuervo?"**

"Espera un minuto". Yang dijo confusamente.

"¿Lo conocemos?" Ruby preguntó, porque la voz del chico sonaba familiar.

 **"Mi dolor de cabeza está de vuelta". Cuervo dejó de hablar cuando escuchó una voz familiar saliendo de la tienda de Dust que pasó.**

 **Su ex amante ... ex marido antes de que ella lo dejara.**

"¡¿Papá?!" Gritó la hija de ambos.

 **"¿Mamá?"**

"¡¿Por qué estoy allí?!" Yang cuestionó.

"Espera un minuto, Yang, ¿no te sacó papá en tu cumpleaños número 15?" Preguntó Ruby. Fue así cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido golpeado, cuando Yang cumplió 15 años, ella y su papá cuando estaba en la ciudad, mientras que Ruby sorprendió con la llegada de su nuevo perro Zwei.

"Sí, pero eso no se explica por qué no puedo recordarla antes?"

"Es porque Naruto cambió la línea de tiempo en la historia porque no puedes recordar. Él nunca existió". Weiss teorizó.

 **"... Este día es solo ..." Raven no tenía la palabra correcta para decir cuando se dio la vuelta y vio no solo a su ex Taiyang Xiao Long, sino también a ella ... Raven no recordaba exactamente la edad su hija era Aunque era unos años más joven que el chico al que iba a hacer su próximo amante. "Tai ... Yang". Cuervo los miró.**

 **Taiyang era más alto que ella por medio pie, y él no había sido cambiado en lo más mínimo, aparte de un poco de escarnio que necesitaba para afeitarse la cara. Cabello corto, rubio, con picos, ojos azules brillantes y piel color melocotón. Si has añadido marcas de bigotes se ve un poco como Naruto. La ropa de color naranja, la ropa de color naranja. Tenía un tatuaje en forma de corazón de su símbolo de fuego.**

"Así que eso es lo que está más lejos. Se ve bien para un hombre de su edad". Weiss felicitó.

"Uh gracias?" Yang dijo en confusión.

Junto a él estaba su hija.

 **Yang Xiao Long ... una niña de** _ **15**_ **años, Raven recordó la edad que tenía mientras miraba un Taiyang. Una mini versión de sí misma para ser honesta. Era una copia casi perfecta de cuervo. Ella tenía su cabello largo, solo que no tenía pinchos, sino que era ondulado. Su pelo era rubio, y tenía ojos lilas. La niña era una copia de carbón de sí misma ... pero con colores más relacionados con su ex. Ella tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro mientras sostenía una caja que tenía dos guanteletes en ellos.**

 **"Así es, ella iría a Señal ... Entonces debe ser un regalo de Taiyang ... Hoy es su cumpleaños ..." se dio cuenta Cuervo cuando vio el conjunto de guanteletes de aspecto bastante caro que Yang tenía. Sin duda, un arma para adaptarse a su estilo de lucha, si hay visiones del futuro ... antes de que Naruto comience a** _ **cambiar**_ **el futuro significa algo, entonces Yang fue bastante ... poco calificado en comparación con los demás.**

 **Obtendría un temperamento feroz que la consumiría en peleas, sus habilidades de lucha bastante descuidadas (no malas, pero descuidadas) y volveré demasiado confiada, demasiado confiada en su apariencia.**

"Genial, ni siquiera una frase y ya me está criticando". Yang se quejó.

 **"¡Mamá! ¡Ha vuelto!" Yang gritó de** _ **alegría**_ **cuando dejó caer su regalo, Taiyang lo atrapó antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo y rodeó a Raven con los brazos.**

"¿Qué había allí?" Preguntó Weiss.

"Oh, sólo mi chaqueta favorita". Yang respondió.

 **Taiyang se sorprendió.**

 **"Ella todavía tiene su brazo derecho ... Eso no ha sucedido todavía". Raven tenía para sí misma. Ella había visto algunas visiones de Yang sin su brazo derecho.**

"¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios le pasó a mi brazo?" Yang cuestionó.

 **Así que eso no debe haber pasado todavía ... pero con Naruto alrededor, Raven no sabía si Yang alguna vez perdería su brazo derecho. Sin embargo, Raven no se molestó en abrazar a su hija, Yang y abrazar lo más fuerte posible. —Bien, el verano también está muerto. Cuervo cuando se grabó varias cosas que debía tener.**

 **Ella nunca fue al funeral de verano, ¿verdad?**

"Oh, sí, ella lo extrañó". Yang dijo distraídamente. Ruby tenía una mirada de melancolía, pero su hermana se quedó con ella para consolarla.

 **"¡Sabía que volverías! ¡Papá, ¿es esta la sorpresa que me contaste? ¡Encontraste a una mamá!" Yang exclamó en voz alta mientras miraba a su padre, alegría en cada aspecto de ser ser soltar a Raven.**

"Yeeeahhh-no. En realidad era Zwei". Yang intenta decirle a su doppelganger.

"Ella no lo sabe". Ruby comentó.

"Sé que ella sabe". El rubio gruñó.

 **Cuervo miró un Taiyang con una ceja levantada.**

 **'... La sorpresa es el cachorro que espera en casa con Ruby'. Taiyang tuvo en cuenta a sí mismo mientras miraba en silencio a Raven, quien miró entre él y Yang con molestia en sus propios ojos. Por el rubor en sus mejillas, estaba enferma ... ebria ... o** _ **emocionada**_ **de una manera especial.**

 **Él adivinaría borracho.**

"Y tendría razón". Weiss dijo con un toque de diversión ".

"Weiss!" Yang se quejó.

"Lo siento pero esto es algo gracioso!" El Schnee respondió.

 **"Mamá ... he querido verte por tanto tiempo. Tengo tanto que ..." Yang se detuvo cuando Raven tenía la mano. Esperamos pacientemente a que Raven dijera lo que quería decir, pero Raven solo suspiró y se frotó un lado de la cabeza.**

 **Su dolor de cabeza en realidad estaba regresando.**

"Bueno, lo siento por darte dolores de cabeza". Yang mordió la espalda.

"Estas perdonado". Tanto Blake como Weiss dijo al unísono.

"¿Cuándo te ha dado un dolor de cabeza?" Yang cuestionó.

"De tus bromas".

"Estás roncando".

"Tus chistes".

"Hábitos alimenticios".

"Bromas".

"¡Ya dijiste eso!" Yang le gritó un Weiss.

"Sólo haciendo un punto". Ella respondio

 **"Te diré qué ... Si te callas ahora, y no me has hasta el dolor de cabeza desaparezca ... yo ... pasaré tiempo contigo mañana. ¿Puedes hacer eso?" Preguntó Cuervo mientras miraba a Yang. Solo quería que la chica se dejara de ser hiperactiva, el tiempo suficiente para pensar en alguna manera de salir.**

 **Cuervo parpadeó.**

 **Yang era una niña, ella sabría cómo seducir a un niño de su edad. Eso no sería útil ahora que lo pensaba. Si te gusta pasar el tiempo con tu hija pequeña, te daré una información sobre cómo seducir a un joven y un futuro amante.**

 **"Oh, Dios, tu madre viene a ti en busca de consejos para seducir a mi hermano". Blake gimió de molestia.**

 **"Tengo que pasar un día con mamá ...". Cuervo suspiró y mentalmente tuvo que pensar en un lugar donde ella pudiera pasar la noche.**

"Sí, probablemente estés feliz de poder hacer eso". Yang comentó.

 **Había un motel cerca.**

 **"Nos vemos aquí mañana, a las 4 de la tarde ... Tai". Raven asintió a Taiyang, le devolvió el saludo con la mano, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el motel en la que se alojaría.**

 **'¿Lo que acaba de suceder?' Taiyang no pudo evitar preguntar.**

 **¿Por qué querría** _ **Cuervo**_ **pasar tiempo con Yang?**

"Demasiado para que lo entiendas". Yang dijo. Los otros tienen un acuerdo con ella.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, me di cuenta de cómo lograrlo, el bloqueo de los escritores, por no decir, el trato con el mundo exterior. Pero espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, dejen un comentario o envíen un PM si tienen otros comentarios. Este OCmaníaco despidiéndose ".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo siento, esto me llevó un tiempo y también una encuesta de mis historias después de esto, por favor disfrute.**

* * *

"¿Por qué no voy?" Blake se ofreció.

"Por supuesto". Yang podría decir que este capítulo iba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

 **"Capítulo 6 Bird and Dragon Shopping".**

 **Entonces, ¿la madre lleva a sus hijas a comprar ropa atractiva? No puedo evitar encontrar un estúpido '. Cuervo tenía el mismo sentido que Yang y que se reuniera con ella. Ella estaba leyendo una pequeña revista sobre la maternidad, y no solo tenía cero instintos maternales sino que nunca había cumplido con su deber maternal. Esta era un nuevo territorio para ella por completo, una pídale que mate a un hombre, y ella podría tener una lista de formas de matanza lenta y rápidamente.**

"Y eso no es molesta en absoluto". Yang se quejó.

 **¿Quieres que ella se infiltre en una base enemiga de operaciones? ¿Invadir un pueblo de guerreros entrenados con nada más que un tribu de bandidos?**

 **Ella podría hacer todo eso.**

"Tienes que admitir, sis, que tu madre es muy buena". Rubí discutió. Pero todo lo que hizo la chica rubia fue quedarse en su asiento.

 **¿Ser madre?**

 **"Oye mamá, ¿te hice esperar?"**

 **No estaba seguro si podía ser una buena madre, porque ser madre nunca había sido realmente parte de su plan de juego. Cuervo miró a Yang, y pudo ver que la niña estaba llena de felicidad solo para pasar el día con ella.**

"Sí, creo que estaré muy feliz allí". Murmuró Yang.

 **"Sí, tengo que esperar. No dejes que vuelva a suceder". Cuervo habló con severidad, pero no de una manera cruel. Yang se echó a reír y se frotó en la parte posterior de la cabeza en respuesta a la dureza, porque aunque era dura, era ... diferente a su padre.**

"Chico habla de contundente". Blake comentó.

 **¿Así que esta era su madre? Ella no lo odiaba hasta ahora.**

 **"¿Entonces que estamos haciendo?" Yang preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, con curiosidad por todos los lugares a los que iban a ir. "Quiero decir, no me quejaré ... estoy feliz de pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Estás feliz de pasar tiempo conmigo?" Yang preguntó, esperando que la respuesta fuera sí.**

No le dijo nada a Yang porque sabría que era un momento privado para ella.

 **Más que nada, ella quería ... ser buscada por su madre. Tenía tanto que quería preguntar, pero no quería apresurar nada y alejar a su madre de nuevo. Preguntas más frecuentes.**

 **Yang esperó una respuesta.**

 **"Eres muy hablador, ¿verdad? Te llevas después de Tai en esa área. Siempre fue hablador. ¿Eres un matón como él?" Cuervo, mientras le daba a su hija un ojo crítico, demostrando que estaba juzgando a Yang muy severamente en este momento. Yang se congeló y se rió nerviosamente, viendo que ella ... espera, ¿qué?**

"¿Espera papá fue un matón?" Yang cuestionó.

"Incluso yo no lo sabía". Ruby añadió.

"Bueno, ¿qué nombre tengo de un padre que admita que él o ella fue acosador cuando era un niño?" Weiss cuestionó solo para ser devuelto con el silencio.

 **"¿Papá era un matón?" Yang preguntó mientras su madre, cuando Raven comenzó a caminar.**

 **"Sí, lo era. Escogió a estudiantes más débiles, y a sus propios compañeros de equipo. Incluso engañó a Qrow para que usara una falda en público, calificándolo de falda escocesa".**

"¡¿El tío Qrow usó qué ?!" Yang y Ruby gritaron en shock antes de reírse incontrolablemente de la imagen mental.

"Eso parece más una broma que un matón". Blake dijo haciéndola mantener la risa.

 **"Summer lo ablandó casi al final de nuestro tiempo en Beacon ... ¿Eres como él?" Raven preguntó con una ceja levantada, viendo el nerviosismo. "No me gustan los matones, o cualquiera que se mete con los débiles". Raven le dijo a Yang cuando ella no respondió.**

"¡Si lo hace! ¡Regálala!" Ruby gritó.

"El amor de hermana Ruby. El amor de hermana". Yang discutió.

 **Sí, ella era un bandido, pero no era como atacar a las personas porque eran débiles. Ella les dio advertencias, y evitó matarlos donde podía. Ella no prolongó el sufrimiento de sus enemigos, y le dio suficiente tiempo para escapar del peligro. Incluso cuando el atacante, ella se aseguró de que no había cronometrado para la gente inocente no fuera dañada por eso.**

 **"¡No! Quiero decir ... no soy una** _ **acosadora**_ **... pero molesto mucho a mi hermana. Ya sabes, burlas y esas cosas ... debes haberlo hecho con el tío Qrow, ¿verdad?" Yang preguntó nerviosamente mientras miraba las tiendas que estaban pasando.**

"¡Miente todas las mentiras horribles!" Ruby gritó una vez más.

"¡Rubí!"

 **Cuervo se detuvo y entró en una tienda con Yang siguiéndola.**

 **"Sí, me burlé de Qrow. No puedo culparte por molestar to the engendros of Summer, si se ve como algo en verano, entonces debe ser un blanco fácil para las burlas. Ahora, compraremos hoy ... y pagaré por eso. Cualquier cosa que compres dentro de la razón ". Cuervo explicó lo que estarías haciendo y respondió la pregunta. Cruzó los brazos y miró la selección de ropa que estaba a la venta y que a precio razonable.**

 **Cuando ella mató a todos los hombres de Junior, ella había ganado bastante tiempo después de regresar y recoger sus cuerpos muertos de su derecho de retención.**

"¡Oh que bien, no mata a la gente sino que roba de los cadáveres! ¡Genial!" Yang gritó en agitación.

"¿Pero no hiciste lo mismo cuando dejaste fuera a ese tipo en Signal?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Bueno, primero es que está siendo un imbécil, y segundo, ¡esto es una cosa totalmente diferente!" Yang discutió.

 **Tenía que asegurarme de que ella pudiera pagar hoy a Yang después de todo.**

 **"¡Oh gracias!" Yang gritó mientras abrazaba un cuervo.**

 **Cuervo lo que participó, pero tampoco lo devolvió.**

 **"Parece que te llevas después del verano también ... ella era la propensa a los abrazos. Ahora déjalo, Branwens no se abraza". Cuervo declaró con los brazos aún cruzados, sin devolver el abrazo. Negándose a devolver el abrazo.**

 **Los de sangre de Branwen no se abrazaron.**

"Bueno, soy un abrazo Xaoi-Long y Xaoi-long cuando lo deseen". Yang dijo.

"Yang, por favor, deja de abrazarme". Blake se quejó.

"No".

 **"El tío Qrow abraza". Yang se soltó y murmuró, pero tuvo que admitir que estaba interesada en las formas de su familia de las que ahora estaba aprendiendo. "¿Cómo es ser un Branwen de todos modos ... además de no abrazar?" Yang preguntó mientras caminaba para mirar los estantes de ropa, y Raven también miró a su alrededor.**

 **Ella frunció el ceño por un segundo.**

 **¿Qrow nunca le dijo a Yang cómo era ser un Branwen?**

"Nota al margen: Pregúntale al tío Qrow sobre Brawen".

 **"Es libertad. Libertad de las reglas de los Reinos. Vivimos de acuerdo con nuestras propias reglas, cuidamos de las nuestras. La libertad de viajar a cualquier lugar que queramos, en cualquier momento que lo deseemos. Significa ser** _ **lo**_ **suficientemente** _ **fuerte**_ **para sobrevivir y leal. a nuestro compañero de tribu ... algo que tu tío ha olvidado ". Cuervo habló con un poco de veneno en su voz cerca del final. Estaba orgullosa de su familia, las que la criaron para ser la Branwen que debía ser. Los que confiaban en ella con la responsabilidad de llevar a su gente, a su tribu, a la supervivencia.**

 **Qrow abandonó la tribu y los traicionó para que trabajaran para los Reinos ... los reinos tan opresivos y sus reglas tontas que los mantenían tan relajados.**

 **Lo suficientemente relajado que cuando se empuja a empujar, se derrumbarían.**

"Caray, mi tío Qrow se va a quedar con nosotros y se considera un traidor".

"Es un poco extraño cómo hace sonar la tribu. Es como uno de esos folletos de las vacaciones que ves antes de ir a uno. Y, tan pronto como llego allí, se encuentra en nada más que mentiras", añadió Ruby.

"¡¿Pero quién se enamoraría de algo así?!" Preguntó Weiss.

 **"Wow ... libertad ... una vida sin reglas ... eso está muy bien. Pero ... ningún abrazo parece bonito ... solo, ¿no?" Yang le preguntó un cuervo con un tono curioso. "Esto es lindo, ¿verdad?" Yang apareció justo después de sostenerse un vestido púrpura sobre su cuerpo, y Raven la miró fijamente.**

"Te va bien con tu look". Weiss señaló.

"Uh, gracias Weiss". Yang dijo en parte confundido.

 **Tal vez hablar con Yang no fue tan malo como ella había pensado.**

 **"¿Solitario? Tan agradable como son los abrazos ... no sirven para nada. De todos los modos, un simple beso es más rápido y transmite la misma cantidad de sentimientos ... Ah, y no me gusta ese vestido. Es demasiado de Largo, se interpondrá en el camino ". Cuervo dijo mientras miraba el vestido.**

 **Fue todo el camino hasta las rodillas de Yang.**

"¿Demasiado largo?" Yang quiestimiento.

"Creo que tiene el tamaño adecuado para ella". Weiss añadió.

"Aww gracias princesa de hielo".

 **"... ¿Demasiado tiempo? Esto es normal, ¿verdad?" Yang preguntó mientras miraba el vestido, y Raven puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **"Para** _ **las**_ **chicas** _ **normales**_ **, es ... No di que hubo un ataque, y estabas en ese vestido. Tu velocidad de movimiento se vería correctamente, y podría costarte un brazo, o tu vida ... El vestido es hermoso ... . pero no práctico ". Cuervo dio su opinión sobre la ropa, sí, también tuvo una opinión sobre la ropa, fue una mujer que sabía cómo vestirse.**

"Bueno, al menos ella está interesada en tu supervivencia". Dijo Blake.

"Cierto".

 **Cualquier cosa que no pudieras usar en la batalla, o durante un ataque sorpresa, fue algo que ella no aprobaba.**

 **"¿Así es como te pones una minifalda?" La respuesta a la elección de su madre en cuanto a la ropa para las piernas ... o la falta de distinción de ella, y si no fuera por sus botas altas, también se expondrán las piernas por completo. "... Quiero decir, ¡tu minifalda se ve increíble!" Yang elogió, y Raven resopló con diversión.**

 **Esa era una forma de corregirte.**

"¡Es una falda de batalla!" Tanto Ruby como Weiss gritaron desafiantes.

 **"Minifaldas son útiles. Si tu oponente se siente sexualmente atraído por ti, puedes distraerlo. No solo es lo suficientemente corto como para despertar al enemigo, sino que también es lo suficientemente largo como para seguir descendiendo. También ayuda a mantener tu vagina saludable .y puede mantenerte fresco cuando hace calor. Las faldas de combate son la única forma de usar ropa ". Cuervo habló con confianza. Ella no estaba defendiendo su elección en la ropa.**

"¡Ese derecho!" Las dos cazadoras gritaron.

"Ugh, ya lo hemos establecido". Blake se quejó

 **Ella estaba explicando los** _ **hechos**_ **de qué su elección era mejor que otras opciones, la defensa de que alguien podría formar un argumento contrario con puntos válidos.**

 **"... Así que este entonces?" Yang preguntó mientras tomaba el mismo estilo de vestido, pero con un vestido mucho más corto. "Lo mismo, pero más corto". Yang señaló, y Raven asintió.**

 **"Mejor ..." dijo Cuervo mientras volvía a las compras, aunque solo tenía una razón para que la hiciera cambiar su atuendo actual a algo diferente. "... Entonces, ¿qué sabes de los niños?" Cuervo con una ceja levantada, aunque sin mirar a Yang.**

 **Ahora para que ella pueda aprender acerca de seducir a los adolescentes.**

"Oh, Oum esto de nuevo". Tanto Yang como Blake se movió incómodamente.

"Ella realmente quiere salir con tu hermano". Weiss comentó.

 **"No mucho, me siento como un hombre menos con mi fuerte que soy ... no quiero salir con una chica que pueda presionarlos en la banca, antes de lanzarlos a través de una pared de ladrillos. Parece que les gustan las chicas que Depende De ellos, y muéstrales cariño aunque ". Yang habló todo lo que realmente sabía sobre cortejar a los hombres. No mucho, ya que la mayoría de los hombres no les gustó una chica que los que se sienten menos como un hombre, aparte de muy ... tipos especiales con intereses especiales.**

 **Intereses en los que ella no estaba interesada.**

"¿Qué te interesa?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Lo sabrás cuando seas alcalde". Yang regresó rápidamente.

"Pero lo dijiste la última vez".

"Y lo dije en serio".

 **"... Dependiendo de él ... y abrazos". Cuervo suspiró en la segunda parte.**

 **El afecto significaba ser más ... dar con abrazos, ¿no?**

 **"... Alguna vez crees que intentarás volver con tu papá?" Yang dijo sin pensar, y hubo una gran pausa cuando Yang se dio cuenta de lo que ella dijo.**

Yang se inclinó sutilmente hacia la respuesta.

 **...**

 **"No, venimos de dos mundos muy diferentes. Tu padre nunca pudo entenderme e intentar cambiarme. Me hizo elegir entre él y la tribu". Cuervo dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.**

 **¡El nervio de ese hombre!**

"¿Cómo es que su culpa?" Yang discutió.

"Sabes que ella no está realmente aquí, ¿verdad?" Blake interviene. Pero fue en silencio con una mirada fulminante por parte de su compañera.

 **"... ¿Es por eso que nos dejaste ... ¿Me dejaste? ¿Papá te hizo elegir?" Yang preguntó mientras miraba a su madre, preocupación y alivio en sus ojos.**

 **¿Entonces no fue su su culpa?**

 **"¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres preguntarle a Yang? No soy del tipo que anda por ahí". Cuervo dijo bastante fríamente, ya que podía ver que Yang no estaba haciendo la verdadera pregunta.**

 **"... ¿Por qué me dejaste?" Yang lo preguntó.**

En ese momento Yang tuvo toda su atención en la pregunta.

 **"Taiyang, Summer e incluso Qrow no me permitirían ... no querías que tuvieras la vida que yo quisiera que tuvieras. Toma esto ..." dijo Cuervo mientras le daba una Minifalda a la minifalda que la luciría. posterior. "-Se ve bien con tu trasero y muslos. De todos los modos, el estado observando. Branwens cuida de nuestra familia, incluso si la familia no lo sabe. Incluso de vez en cuando revise a tu tío traidor". Cuervo habló con cierta amargura en su voz mientras hablaba de Qrow.**

 **Yang sonrió.**

"Así que esa era su espalda en el tren". Yang dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

 **"Entonces, ¿alguna vez he estado en problemas, ¿me salvarías?" Yang preguntó, feliz de saber que su madre había estado observando.**

 **"Lo haré, pero no creo que sucediera a menudo. Si te salva, esa será la única vez que lo haga. Eres lo suficientemente mayor como para protegerte". Cuervo declaró con la suficiente duración que Yang no pudo evitar el temblar.**

 **Su madre era ... diferente a su padre, muy diferente.**

"Eso sigue siendo una subestimación del siglo". Murmuró Weiss.

"Bueno, todos tenemos un miembro de la familia que es diferente de todos". Ruby respondió.

 **"En un tema diferente ... ¿Alguna vez te volviste a casar después de que tú y papá ... ya sabes?" Yang la pregunta mientras lograba viajar a la sección de ropa interior.**

"¿Por qué me siento incómodo aunque no esté realmente allí?" Yang preguntó.

"Es algo universal que llevar a un padre a que usted vea la ropa interior es lo mismo que un padre que elige un vestido para ti". Weiss respondió.

"Entonces tu papá-?

"Como dije que es una cosa universal".

 **Cuervo negó con la cabeza.**

 **"No, pero recientemente ha encontrado un hombre con el plan de reunión. Me puedo** _ **ver**_ **enamorándome de él un día después de todo". Cuervo habló con una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, ella puede ver el futuro y el mismo verso. Ella solo tiene que tomar todos los pasos para hacerte la vida.**

 **El futuro donde su tribu sería sana y salva, donde estaríamos fuera de las reglas y restricciones de los Reinos, y al mismo tiempo estaremos en uno de los mejores lugares estratégicamente para la batalla.**

 **"... Bien por ti ... supongo". Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía teniendo un padrastro. "¿All Right?" Yang preguntó, al menos esperando que esa parte de ella fuera cierta.**

"Tu hermano es muy bueno". Yang dijo.

"Gracias".

 **"Él es muy bueno. Estoy bastante seguro de que sería solo tu tipo si no está yendo tras él". Cuervo era arrogante cuando ella hablaba.**

"Y aquí viene la caída de la bomba". Yang dijo.

 **Después de todo, ella decidió estar con este hombre, no habría nadie que se interponga en su camino.**

 **"... Eh, mamá ... tengo 15 ... si un hombre es lo suficientemente grande como para salir contigo, creo que también lo digo a mí". Yang señaló.**

"Y en tres, dos, uno ..."

 **"Tiene 17 años".**

"Aquí vamos."

"Caray, esto tiene que ser extraño, descubrir que tu madre está tratando de salir con un tipo que es solo un año mayor que tú. No creo que puedas manejar eso".

"Gracias Ruby por entender mi dolor".

"No hay problema sis!" Ruby dijo que no era consciente del sarcasmo en la voz de Yang.

 **...**

 **"¿Eres un pedófilo?" Yang preguntó, sorprendida por eso mucho más que ella. Ella quería que alguien fuera influenciada por su madre después de todo. "Esa es una brecha de edad bastante grande después de todo". Yang dijo, añadiendo una ella.**

 **Cuervo se movió con irritación.**

"Oh, así que está molesta que ha dicho la verdad". Yang dijo.

"Creo que es más sobre el título que le pusiste". Weiss discutió.

 **"Si no fueras mi hija, te abofetearía por eso". Cuervo comenzó con fuerza, mostrando su temperamento mientras miraba a Yang. "Todavía podría pasar por mis primeros 20 años ... diablos, todavía puedo usar la ropa que usaba cuando tenía su edad. Sin decir, los miembros de la familia. Por 50 ... y murió cuando ella tenía 83 ". Cuervo se alejó de Yang, y Yang tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que había alcanzado un punto sensible.**

"¿Ver?" Weiss dijo

 **Yang ha puesto sus manos en señal de rendición.**

 **"¡Lo siento! Quiero decir, ¿no hay un niño más cercano a tu edad ... parece un poco ... extraño para ti como un niño más joven?" Yang se corrigió fuertemente.**

 **"Eso es lo que estoy hablando. Fuiste criado por las leyes de los Reinos. Piensas demasiado en lo que es" normal "y" extraño ". No puedes ver el panorama general, ni las normas sociales te frenan". dar una conferencia a su hija sobre qué no debería juzgar por esa razón. Sí, alguien en los reinos parecería extraño, pero no fuera de los reinos.**

 **Dentro de los Reinos, tanto hombres como mujeres lucharon codo con codo contra los grimm, lo que significó que las personas generalmente se reunieron a las edades tempranas y murieron juntas a las mismas personas. Las parejas mayores y menores realmente no tienen oportunidades de crecer.**

 **Fuera de los reinos, las mujeres y los niños no se redirigir tanto, sino que los hombres se salieron y lucharon, también cazaban. Por lo general, esto significa que las aldeas tienen escasez de hombres, lo que, por supuesto, que cualquier hombre con la edad suficiente como para ser atacado por las mujeres en las edades de procreación.**

"Así que realmente estamos tratando de mantener vivos los chicos de su grupo". Blake reflexionó.

"Oh, así que es una amazona". Weiss dijo

"¿Ama qué?" Ruby cuestionó.

"Una guerrera orgullosa".

"Oh."

 **"El panorama general ... quieres estar con este tipo, ¿cuál es el panorama general?" Yang cuestionó, sonrojándose un poco cuando vio a su madre sacar una tanga bastante ... risueña del estante.**

 **"Este joven es prácticamente el Príncipe de la raza Faunus. Muy pronto, se convertirá en el Jefe de la División de Menagerie. Si me reúno con él, mi gente tendrá un lugar en el que podremos estar seguros ... y Menagerie obtiene la protección de mi gente contra Grimm. Pueden expandir sus pequeñas fronteras aún más ... una unión entre nuestra gente es mutuamente beneficiosa ". Raven explicó el panorama general de Yang, mientras que omite algunos detalles muy grandes que Yang no entendería. Como la razón por la que Raven necesitaba encontrar protección para su gente, o por qué Menagerie era el mejor lugar para ellos, y no uno de los Reinos.**

 **Reinos que los harían eliminar por sus crímenes pasados, crímenes que nunca habían cometido contra Faunus, o la gente de Menagerie.**

 **Su tribu nunca había hecho nada para merecer la ira de Menagerie, y Menagerie no tenía todas las leyes y las cuentas que tenían los Reinos. El jefe era el gobernante de Menagerie, y corrió todo. Si no le gustaba una ley, entonces podría deshacerse de la ley. Tenía poder sobre su pueblo, una diferencia de los Reinos que elegían a los corruptos para el poder.**

 **El jefe de menaje fue siempre una persona que entendió la humildad, el honor, el respeto y la importancia del poder.**

"Yo ... no sé cómo me siento con esto". Dijo Blake. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con príncipe de Faunas?"

"Bueno, tu mamá y tu papá cuidan una colección como un rey o una reina. Y como Naruto es considerado su hijo, ¿no sería como un príncipe?" Yang preguntó.

"Oh, sí. Eso es correcto".

"Eso te convierte en la princesa. Eh, quien sabía que tendríamos dos princesas en nuestro equipo". Yang bromeó.

"¡Heredera!" Weiss dio la vuelta.

"Eh Tomate, Tomate".

 **"... Entonces, ¿necesitas mi ayuda para saber qué les gusta a los adolescentes?" Yang preguntó con una sonrisa.**

 **Cualquier cosa para entrar en las buenas gracias de su madre.**

 **Cuervo la miró.**

 **"Mejor aún, ahora que tienes edad suficiente ... ¿Te gustaría ser miembro de mi tribu?" Cuervo le preguntó a Yang con una mirada curiosa.**

"No irías con ella, ¿verdad?" Ruby le pregunto

"Y déjalo solo, olvídalo". Yang dijo con convicción. Las dos hermanas se abrazan a la proclamación.

 **Yang sacudió la cabeza.**

 **"¿Por qué no me gustaría eso, no puedo ... ¿Dijiste que no abandoneste en la familia o algo así? Bueno, Rubí y papá es una familia importante para mí que no puedo abandonar. Solo porque las tribus es tu familia". .. no los hace míos ... pero me encantaría tener una relación contigo ". Yang respondió negativamente a la oferta, así como sorprendió como Raven, no le disgustó la respuesta que Yang le dio.**

 **La respuesta fue lógica.**

"Estoy impresionado Yang". Weiss dijo.

"Gracias Weiss".

"No sabía que en realidad puedes decir algo tan lógico".

"Gracias reina de hielo". Yang respondió con sarcasmo.

 **"No te culpo por eso. Estás pegado a tu familia, a las personas que te criaron. En ese sentido, eres mejor que Qrow. No abandonarás a tu familia. Lo respeto. Puedes abrazar". Cuervo dijo mientras manteníamos los brazos cruzados, ya que iba a permitir que Yang la abrazara, pero eso no significaba que iba a abrazar su espalda.**

 **Yang corrió hacia adelante con una sonrisa y abrazó un cuervo.**

"Aww eso es dulce". Dijo Ruby.

 **...**

 **"Está bien, un abrazo más". Raven dijo que habían pasado unos segundos y el abrazo se volvió un poco extraño para su gusto.**

"Y ahora está arruinado". Blake comentó.

 **Qué podría decir ella, no era grande en abrazos.**

Bueno, eso fue una prueba ¿quién es el siguiente? ", Preguntó Blake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Solo uno más antes de que esperemos la próxima actualización.**

* * *

Muy bien, ya que hemos llegado tan lejos, ¿por qué no empiezo? "Weiss dijo tomando el libro". Ejem, **Capítulo 8 Cocos.** "

 **Creo que Blake podría tener un problema ".**

"Oh no." Blake gimió.

"Jaja, sí sufro". Yang se burló.

"Oh, vamos Yang, no puede ser tan malo". Ruuby dijo tratando de encontrar el mejor dicho de las cosas.

 **"Creo que le echas a perder a la chica demasiado". Ghira declaró que Kali se acurrucó contra él, algo así. Ella estaba trabajando en una costura de una almohada que tenía los nombres de todos los miembros de su familia. Incluso estaba cosiendo el símbolo de Belladonna en la parte posterior. Después de haber hecho la Almohada Naruto ... Almohada Naruto para Blake ella había sido un coser en general, y un estado en que aún no había almohadas, mantas, camisas, chaquetas, abrigos y bufandas. Ella había convertido su afición olvidada en su afición actual. "De todos los modos, ella es extraña a su hermano, no veo nada de malo en eso. Sus métodos para lidiar son simplemente inusuales". Ghira habló en defensa de Blake.**

"Está bien, no soy un experto, pero creo que eso es un poco demasiado". Yang dijo.

"Solo echo de menos a mi hermano es tan malo". Las faunas discutían.

"Hazle una almohada con él tal vez no. Pero cuando haces mantas, bufandas y hasta camisas que sí".

"Aunque hay que admitir que se necesita un talento creativo para hacer algo como esto". Weiss felicitó.

 **Kali hizo un puchero.**

"Eh, ella incluso tiene el mismo puchero que tú". Ruby añadió.

"No hago pucheros". Blake dijo sin saberlo haciendo pucheros.

"Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo". Tenemos una buena reputación con una mujer brillante.

 **"Lleva una almohada Naruto a donde quiera que vaya, y haya colocado un cartel Naruto en toda su habitación. Creo que podría ser un poco obsesionada". Kali comenzó con el cuidado.**

"Y ahí tenemos la exposición A." Yang dijo.

 **Ghira no era fanática de poner en tela de juicio los estados mentales de sus hijos.**

"¿Qué padre hace?" Weiss cuestionó.

 **"Kali ... la niña tuvo un ataque cuando intentamos tener su propia habitación cuando era niña. Ella ha admirado a Naruto toda su vida, y él ha estado con ella, toda su vida. No se habla. Para nosotros durante las dos semanas cuando intentamos Que dejara de tomar baños con naruto ". Ghira explicó su opinión sobre el asunto, el inicio de su opinión. Naruto había sido la única constante en la vida de Blake. Mientras que él mismo a veces salta a hacer cosas por el Colmillo Blanco, y Kali salía y compraba, Naruto siempre tiene un lado.**

"Está bien, creo que veo lo que quieres decir". Blake dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente.

"¿Entonces quiso decir que todavía te bañas con él o que te detuviste por tu cuenta?" Preguntó Ruby. Mientras nadie contestaba, Weiss se sonrojó un poco por la imagen que tenía, Yang la babeó ligeramente. Mientras Blake se sonrojaba y tenía una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

 **La partida de Naruto realmente había sacudido a Blake, así que ella estaba tratando de llenar el agujero que Naruto había dejado al otro lado, con las cosas que se han grabado en Naruto. Era su propio método de lidiar con el estrés de él por no estar cerca.**

 **"Me temo que ella está usando estas ... cosas para ver la verdad, que Naruto no está cerca". Kali lo mencionó, y Ghira suspiró profundamente.**

"Chico, realmente eres una hermana mimada". Yagn discutió.

"Perdóneme". Blake solicitó ofendido.

"Bueno, quiero decir. Estás tan apegado a tu hermano mayor que si tuvieras la oportunidad probablemente las casarías con el tipo". Yagn discutió.

"¡No voy a salir con mi propio hermano!"

"Pero técnicamente su hermano mayor lo adoptaste así. ¿Es realmente un crimen?" Ruby añadió.

"Lo que sea".

 **"Su semblence".**

 **La Semblence era la única verdad de una persona. Algo que era de vital importancia para su personaje, quiénes eran. Naruto no tenía Semblence porque no tenía Aura, pero Blake tenía ambos Aura y estaba entrenado en su Semblence. Podrías hacerte un examen de Semblence y pedirle al propietario de Semblence que lo revise para ver qué dice el Semblence sobre la persona.**

 **La apariencia de Blake fue clonada a sí misma, porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar las cosas. Confiaría en la fuerza de los demás para darle fuerza, y cuando eso fallara, intentaría huir.**

Blake simplemente gimió y se hundió más rápido en su asiento ".

 **Fue entonces cuando Naruto le dio su fuerza.**

 **"¿Qué pasa si se escapa de la casa? No es tan fácil como tu hermano. ¿Qué pasa si se escapa?" se lastima buscándolo? "Kali se preocupaba por sus dos hijos por igual. Estaba aterrorizada de la idea de que se lastimaría.**

"No te ofendas, Blake, pero si tuviera un hermano así, probablemente lo haría", dijo Yang.

"No se ha tomado".

 **Aunque Naruto era diferente.**

 **Naruto podía cazar, cocinar y cuidarse en la naturaleza a la edad de 2 años. Los instintos así no desaparecían, y Naruto pudo sobrevivir a la dureza del mundo. Blake no tenía ese tipo de habilidad, y ella era solo una niña. Ella no tenía el tipo de entrenamiento que le permitiera enfrentarse sola al mundo, y qué mundo tan duro era ... aún más para un Faunus joven que nunca había abandonado Menagerie.**

"Oh, sí, ya que nunca te has ido para unirte al colmillo blanco, realmente no conoces el mundo exterior desde aquí". Dijo Ruby.

"Sin mencionar la limitación de cuánto puedo pelear". "Blake añadió.

 **"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte por Kali. Blake es una chica inteligente, ella sabe que puede confiar en que tu hermano volverá a casa. Es por eso que la elegí para que se convierta en la próxima Líder del Colmillo Blanco después de todo" . Ghira habló con orgullo en su voz.**

"¡¿Disculpa que ?!" Weiss dijo.

"* Suspiro * Sí, mi padre también formó parte del Colmillo Blanco. ¡Pero solo con el grupo que protesta! No es el núcleo duro".

"¡Vamos a tener una conversación seria sobre este Blake Belladonna!" Weiss exclamó.

"Oooh, la llamó por última vez". Dijo Ruby.

"Sí, ella está en problemas". Yang se rió entre dientes.

 **Sus hijos eran los que más creía.**

 **Como el alcalde, había elegido a Naruto para el puesto Jefe de la División de Menaje. La era de Naruto ha sido amada por su gente. Sin mencionar que muchas personas ya han admirado a Naruto como su futuro líder, un faro brillante para que lo sigan. Tenía el corazón de un líder, la fuerza para el frente del campo de batalla y la aprobación de los faunus de Menagerie.**

 **También creía plenamente que Blake sería el líder pacífico que el Colmillo Blanco necesitaba, admiraba tanto a su hermano que nadie trabajaría con él mejor que ella. Mientras él dirigía a la gente de la colección, ella sería el ejemplo de amor que el Colmillo Blanco necesita seguir. Ella se unió por la paz con los humanos.**

 **Ambos tendrían papeles importantes en el futuro de Faunus-kind.**

Blake sonríe ante ese párrafo.

"Puedo ver que eso suceda". Ruby añadió.

 **"Ella me persigue en esa área". Kali bromeó un poco. Ella no era tan inteligente. Estaba cómodamente por encima del promedio, aunque le gustaban las novelas románticas más que nada.**

 **Ella amaba el drama del amor.**

"Eh, así que ahí está, en su lugar, la pasión por lo que llamo literatura". Weiss comentó.

"¡No se trata de un drama artístico!" Blake discutió.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo leerlo?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Te lo seguimos diciendo, cuando seas mayor!" Yang dijo.

 **"Cree en Blake más. Es una buena chica, y aunque extraña a su hermano, no va a hacer nada malo". Ghira le prometió, y ella sonrió. Kali se separó de él y se puso de pie. Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó una cinta que había hecho de la mesa antes de doblarla.**

 **"Voy a llevarle esto a Blake, luego me voy a la cama. Si Naruto llama, por favor, despiértame. Dios sabe que nuestro hijo olvidará su cabeza si no estuviera pegado a su cuerpo". Kali se rió al recordar algunas de las veces que su hijo olvidó cosas.**

 **¿Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora?**

"Eh, estoy seguro de que está bien". Yang dijo.

 **-Con naruto-**

 **"Mirar el lado bueno..."**

 **"Estoy mirando el lado positivo, estás en el lado oscuro. Estás cocinando más lento de lo que estoy ahora". Esmeralda no dijo nada mientras miraba el fuego que estaba siendo usado para cocinar lentamente su cuerpo. Estaba atada a un palo grueso, con Naruto atado al otro lado del palo. Los dos estaban girando, el fuego hacía que Emerald Sudara. Naruto estaba acostumbrado al calor, por lo que no le molestaba tanto como a ella.**

Tres miembros del equipo RWBY miraron a Yagn con una expresión muerta.

"Está bien que se ha cometido un error". Yang dijo tímidamente.

 **Habían entrado en una aldea de caníbales.**

"Por supuesto que tenían por qué no". Blake se quejó.

 **Bueno, eran humanos que comían humanos. Viendo qué era Naruto era un fauno, no era un canibalismo y un intérprete técnico. Por otra parte, la mayoría de las personas que bailaban alrededor de ellos llevaban calaveras sobre sus cabezas, por lo que era difícil saber si eran humanos o faunus.**

"¿Qué tal si no les llamamos nada y tratamos de salir de allí?" Blake gritó.

"Sabes que no pueden aquí, ¿verdad?" Yang cuestionó, Blake se volvió hacia ella con una mirada fulminante. "Cállate".

 **"Está bien, mira el lado sabroso. Tengo bastante delgado, puedes dejarlo". Naruto le dijo alegremente cuando estaba frente al fuego, y ella está mirando a la luna en el cielo arriba. Ella gruñó por el hecho de que estaba ligeramente por debajo del peso recomendado para su altura y edad.**

 **Un poco de peso saludable.**

 **"Eso no se explica por qué es optimista sobre esto". Weiss dijo.**

 **"Eres muy optimista sobre esto".**

 **"También tengo una curación anormal, así que esto realmente me apesta. Cuando le dan un mordisco a los hombres, simplemente me voy a curar. Soy una comida de ensueño caníbal ... pero preferiría que no me coman hoy". ya sea." Dijo Naruto mientras movía su mano en la parte trasera de sus pantalones sin que nadie lo supiera. Esmeralda se puso roja cuando sintió que su mano palpitaba su trasero.**

"Bueno, supongo que si tu hermano fuera a ser comido, ¿por qué no tener un toque más antes del viaje?" Broma Yang ".

"Hmph, pervertido". Weiss gruñó.

 **"¡Oye!"**

 **"Lo siento, ya que no hablamos nuestro idioma, preferimos que no veamos lo que está haciendo mi mano en este momento. Esto es mucho menos sospechoso". Naruto comentó mientras canalizaba su energía en su mano. Él usó sus pantalones para ocultar el brillo de sus uñas mientras tomaban una forma más aguda.**

"Yo no podía hacer eso". Dijo Ruby.

"Debe ser una habilidad que se produzca". Yang respondió.

 **Con un golpe rápido, él sacó la mano de sus pantalones y cortó las cuerdas que sujetan. Esmeralda saltó de su cuerpo y aterrizó al lado del fuego.**

 **Naruto aterrizó en el fuego.**

"Ooo, eso tiene que doler". Yang dijo.

"Bueno, he aumentado la curación, estoy seguro de que ha pasado por lo peor".

"No es que yo quiera saber". Blake añadió.

 **"¡CALIENTE!"**

 **"¿Estás bien?" Esmeralda llegó cuando vio a Naruto saltar del fuego, acariciando los fuegos por todo su cuerpo, pero completamente ileso. Sus uñas en forma de garras, antes de que dejen de brillar y volvamos a la normalidad. Los ojos de Naruto, que se han visto un poco de rojo, ya no están rojos, sus cambios han desaparecido. "Está bien, estás fuera del fuego-"**

 **"-Pero estamos en la sartén. Tengo un plan". Naruto le dijo, y ella sonrió.**

"Me encantaría ver sus planos". Weiss dijo.

"Creo que trabaja en una medida que avanza. Los hace en el acto". Yang lo teorizó.

"Al igual que alguien que conozco".

"¡Haz que suene si fue algo malo!" Ruby se quejó.

"Bueno, no te mataría hacer un plan antes de que nos metamos en problemas!" Weiss discutió.

"¿Quieren ustedes dos escuchar el plan de mis hermanos o no?" Dijo Blake, calmando a las dos cazadoras, pero ambos sabían que esto no había terminado.

 **"¿Es el estilo, difícil de creer, y si vendemos mal, vamos a terminar en un lío peor por eso?" Esmeralda preguntó cuando los niños estaban alrededor de ellos. La gente muy salvaje.**

"Esto debe haber tenido una forma recurrente". Weiss dijo.

 **"Sí, sí, y oh sí".**

 **"¿Va a funcionar?" Pregunté a la Esmeralda con una sonrisa cada vez mayor mientras agarraba sus propias armas al lado del fuego. La gente iba a cortar con sus propias armas y les serviría así después de todo. Naruto estaba haciendo crujir sus nudillos, bajando para luchar con sus propias manos.**

 **Realmente necesitaba visitar una colección de juegos para buscar en tu arma.**

"Oye, tal vez ustedes dos dos finalmente se encontrarán".

"¿Entonces realmente será una pelea de gatos?" Yang preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Ugh". Blake gimió en agitación.

 **"¿Alguna vez te he llevado mal?"**

 **"En las semanas que te conozco, nos hemos enfrentado a un Dragón del Mar, hemos sido atacados por 3 hordas de Grimm, nos hemos involucrado en el comercio de esclavos vendan a mujeres jóvenes y hemos salvado un pequeño pueblo de una invasión Grimm Tus estúpidos planos todavía fallarnos antes ... no tengo ninguna razón para pensar que nos fallarán ahora ". Esmeralda declaró con su arrogante sonrisa en su lugar cuando los caníbales giraron alrededor de ellos, desconfiando de ellos simplemente porque se escaparon los ilesos del fuego. Estas personas aún no están entrenadas en el uso del aura, por lo que para Naruto.**

"No sé si tu hermano tiene la peor suerte o un planificador maestro". Weiss dijo en shock de la lista de cosas que pasaron.

"Siento que pesa lo último que lo anterior".

"Tu hermano mayor es un héroe". Ruby dijo con estrellas en sus ojos ".

"Genial, ahora está estrellada". Yang dijo.

 **Era extraño para Emerald ya que Naruto no tenía Aura, pero ella no pensaba demasiado en eso.**

 **"Bien, porque veo una pila de cocos cerca que vamos a utilizar para que este plan tenga éxito".**

"¿Cómo van a salvar sus vidas el coco?" Weiss lloró indignada.

 **-Con kali-**

 **"¿Quién sabe qué tipo de problemas se está metiendo? Confiando en que se librará de los problemas en que se mire. Veo que recoja los cocos en la tienda hoy". Ghira notó cuando vio un coco, y tomó uno, antes de romperlo contra el suyo.**

"Wow tu viejo debe tener una cabeza dura".

"En realidad eso tomó un poco de tiempo para hacer eso". Blake respondió.

 **"Sigo diciéndote que no hagas eso, realmente puedes lastimarte si te golpeas en el lugar equivocado". Kali le dio una conferencia en Ghira cuando vio las bebes de las grietas del coco.**

 **Uno pensaría que aprendería después de que él mismo se tirara con el coco.**

"Jeje, eso realmente sucedió". Yang se rió entre dientes.

"Sí, mi padre lo había hecho cinco veces antes de que finalmente descubriera la" manera correcta "de abrir un coco". Blake dijo que agregar la cita aérea a la "manera correcta" en su oración.

 **-Con naruto-**

 **"Está bien, eso fue una cosa". Esmeralda dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ella y Naruto ya tenían cubiertas de jugos de coco, con restos de cocos rotos a su alrededor. Muchas de las piezas de coco todavía están muy encendidas para el plan de Naruto, con todos los elementos fuera de combate. Muchos de ellos cubiertos en trozos de coco, y atados con cuerdas al mismo tiempo.**

El equipo RWBY se rió de la pantalla en la pantalla.

 **Ella se sorprendió de que funcionara.**

"No creo que los mares el único". Yang dijo mirando a Weiss.

 **"Creo que deberíamos irnos, antes de que se despierten ... no se caerán por segunda vez ... y ya no tenemos cocos". Naruto dijo mientras miraba todos los trocitos de coco por todo el lugar. Esmeralda caminó alrededor, mirando a la gente. "Ni siquiera lo pienses, esmeralda, ni les pegamos el culo por intentar comernos. No les robes. No quiero que una tribu de caníbales esté en mi trasero por tu culpa". Naruto le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella miraba el collar de oro que estaba en una de las mujeres.**

"Él tiene un punto". Blake estuvo de acuerdo.

 **Esmeralda chasqueó los dientes.**

 **"Ellos trataron de comernos".**

"Y ella hizo un punto aún mejor". Yang dijo. "Indemnización por despido del intento de canibalismo".

"No creo que la ley funcione así". Dijo Ruby.

 **"Sí, y preferiría NO tener una tribu de caníbales locos que nos rastreen. Ya os enojamos, no les demos razones para seguirnos. Esmeralda, no". Naruto habló con más fuerza, y ella volvió a apretar los dientes y arrojó el collar de oro que volvió a robar sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.**

"Y así Naruto gana la discusión". Weiss dijo ".

 **Maldecir la moral acorazada de naruto.**

"Bueno, él es un héroe", dijo Ruby.

"Esto va a ser una cosa, ¿no?" Blake cuestionó.

* * *

 **Este fue mi capítulo más rápido hasta el momento, esté listo cuando salga el próximo capítulo. Como siempre este OCmaniac se despide.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, con cualquier retraso aquí está el último capítulo actualizado.**

* * *

"¿Así que todos estamos listos?" Yang preguntó. Todos en la sala se asintieron con la cabeza cuando el rubio comenzó el capítulo. " **Capítulo 8 Caída** "

 **"Mamá, no tengo un problema".**

"Oh, todavía estamos en esto?" Blake exclamó.

"Bueno, estaba destinado a suceder en algún momento". Weiss respondió.

 **"Blake, tienes un problema". Kali corrigió a su hija mientras miraba a la adolescente. Kali, incluso después de que ella y Ghira hubieran terminado su discusión con buenos términos, solo había podido aguantar un momento más que su hija estaba más obsesionada con extrañar a su hermano. Odiaba ser el padre severo y severo, preferir ser la divertida con quien sus hijos pueden hablar ... pero en raras ocasiones la necesidad de ser la voz de la razón.**

"¿Eso ha sucedido antes?" Yang preguntó.

"No tanto como pueda recordar". Blake dijo, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que su madre fue severa con ella.

 **Al igual que ayudar a Blake a ver que dormir en una cama con casi 10 almohadas diferentes de Naruto, cada vez con la forma de Naruto de dibujos animados, con su ropa vieja, no era normal. Tenía almohadas en forma de cabeza de Naruto, almohadas corporales de Naruto, y todavía estaba colocando carteles de Naruto que no eran de dibujos animados en la naturaleza.**

"..." Blake se quedó en silencio. Ella hizo una oración silenciosa para que su equipo no hiciera comentarios sobre ella.

"Tienes un problema". Fue el comentario unánime. Su oración quedó sin respuesta.

 **"¿Qué problema tengo posiblemente?" Blake preguntó, sin ver el problema.**

 **Ella extrañaba a su hermano, ¿qué estaba mal con eso?**

"No hay nada de malo en extrañar a alguien. Pero esto es más como un problema obsesivo". Blake se mostró más sorprendido de lo que no fuera Weiss, sino Ruby quien respondió.

"Sí, la única vez que he visto un acto de alguien es cuando Ruby fue a esta nueva panadería en el parche". Yang dijo que una vez dicha niña ganó un brillante por el recuerdo.

"¡No estaba tan mal!"

"Ingresaste en la panadería una vez para encontrar su receta, solo para que el policía se encuentre comiendo su bateador. Tuvimos suerte de que el propietario no presente cargos". Yang regreso. Ruby se acurrucó en una bola de la vergüenza, leí mucho tiempo a su familia no mirarla cuando se trata de una galleta.

 **"Blake ... ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué no vas y ventas con tus amigos en un lugar de obsesionarte con tu hermano?" Kali le preguntó a Blake.**

 **Hubo una pausa.**

 **"¿Qué amigos?"**

"Guau". Ruby comenzó.

"Realmente fuiste antisocial, ¿eh?" Yang preguntó. Blake simplemente inclinó la cabeza.

 **"Auch, que me duele como a tu madre. ¿Por qué no tienes amigos?" Kali preguntó con un respingo. Ella no sabía que Blake no tenía amigos, ni ella ... bueno, tenía una idea de qué era esa era el caso.**

 **Blake no era una persona social naturalmente, Naruto le sacó las partes sociales, pero nunca lo intentaría hacer nada. Ella confió en Naruto para decidir qué iban a hacer y dónde irían. Ella siempre estaba bien.**

"Eso no es saludable". Hemos comentado el resto de los días que Blake estuvo de acuerdo.

 **"Quiero decir ... ¿Por qué molestar? Naruto era mejor que todos esos modos." ¿Qué estás haciendo? "¡Blake gritó en shock cuando Kali dio la vuelta a la habitación y comenzó a derribar los carteles de Naruto que Blake puso. Kali las inscribieron y pusieron bajo su brazo, y ella también comenzó a recoger las almohadas. Ella tuvo problemas para ponerlos en sus brazos.**

"Bueno, parece que mamá le sacó las garras esta vez". Yang bromeó.

"¡Ugh! ¡Yang!" Blake gimió.

"¡Lo que se necesitaba!"

"No, realmente no lo fue". Weiss respondió.

 **En cambio, ella agarró el brazo de Blake y comenzó a sacarla de la habitación.**

 **Kali irrumpió por los pasillos, arrastrando a Blake detrás de ella. Ghira en la vista del papel y hacia ellos, confundida.**

 **"Kali".**

 **"Ahora no Ghira, estoy siendo madre". Kali le dijo a su esposo, quien se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué estaba pasando cuando Kali cruzó la sala de estar y Blake se vio obligado a acompañarla.**

 **"... Soy un padre también". Ghira murmuró en voz baja.**

 **Él era el padre de Blake también.**

"Entonces ayúdame!" Blake exclamó.

 **Kali abrió la puerta principal de la casa y empujó a Blake afuera. Blake tropezó con ser empujado, y cuando se dio la vuelta, Kali estaba bloqueando la puerta para evitar que Blake pudiera volver a entrar.**

 **"Estás haciendo un amigo Blake, y no vas a volver a casa hasta que tengas uno". Kali cruzó los brazos e hizo una postura firme como madre de su hijo.**

"Chico habla de amor duro". Dijo Ruby.

"Lo sé, ¿no? Decirle a tu hijo que haga amigos como señal de castigo. ¿Cómo funciona eso de alguna manera?" Yang preguntó.

 **"¿¡Qué !? Eso no es justo mamá, ¡no necesito amigos!" Blake se quejó, y rechazó lo que su madre le estaba diciendo.**

"Aparentemente así." Weiss añadió. Blake gimió de vergüenza. ¿Por qué este libro arrastraba su buen nombre?

 **Kali no lo estaba teniendo.**

 **"No tienes una opción aquí, Blake. O haces un amigo, o vas a estar castigado por un mes sin tus naruto-Almohadas". Kali dijo, y señaló hacia los civiles de Menagerie. Entre ellos, muchos amigos con los que Blake podría pasar el tiempo y formar vínculos con ellos. Blake se mordió el labio y miró hacia la ciudad, antes de volver a mirar dentro de la casa.**

"¿Eres realmente tan dependiente del hombre?" Weiss cuestionó.

"Bueno, con un hermano como él, no me sorprendería tanto".

"Sí, pero tiene que ser un límite".

"Está bien, lo entiendo". Blake exclamó.

 **"Mamá-"**

 **"No, Blake, no me importa si crees que es injusto. También extraño a tu hermano, en el caso de que hayas olvidado, es mi hijo. No me ves ni a mi padre actuando como lo haces". Kali declaró fríamente mientras cerraba la puerta, e incluso la cerraba con llave por una buena medida. Dio la espalda a la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de estar. Su expresión se ha convertido en una preocupación en un segundo momento cuando se envió a Ghira, quien la miró.**

"Supongo que no está acostumbrada a ser la madre severa". Yang comentó.

"Mamá no era un castigo como de mujer". Blake respondió.

"¿Quieres decir que ella es una dom?"

"Yang!" Blake exclamó con un sonrojo.

"¡Es una pregunta legítima!"

 **"¿Preocupado?"**

 **"... ¿Estaba demasiado severa con ella? Quiero decir, me siento mal. Ella solo extraña a su hermano ... pero necesita amigos ... ¿verdad?" Kali le preguntó a su esposo con su rostro, expresando sus emociones por ella. No es que él necesitara verla para saber cómo se siente.**

 **Ella no fue hecha para ser la madre severa, esa era su trabajo. Ella era la madre amante de la diversión, y él era el severo.**

 **"Ella no necesita amigos. Blake me persigue cuando se trata de la personalidad. Mientras tengas una persona en la que confiemos por completo, estemos bien. Nuestros hijos son diferentes, Kali. Naruto te persigue. Tienes que considerar sus personalidades cuando eres severo con ellos ". Ghira le dio una suave conferencia a su esposa. Suspiró y se frotó un lado de la cabeza, y bajó la cabeza.**

"Es un poco raro". Yang comentó.

"¿Qué?" Ruby preguntó,

"Por lo general, es el tipo que se mete en la paternidad y no a la madre". Weiss y Blake estuvieron de acuerdo con el rubio.

 **Estaba acostumbrada a dejar que Ghira fuera la madre severa ... rara vez era la madre severa. Naruto era un ángel cuando era niño, y Blake era el mismo, copiando a su madre. Nunca tuvieron que castigar a sus hijos, por lo que ser severo generalmente estaba orientado a enseñarles a leer y escribir.**

 **"Supongo que iré y la encontraré"**

 **"No, Kali, si te vas, solo le enviarás señales mixtas. Sólo la confundirá. Tiene que estar enojada contigo ahora mismo de todos modos". Ghira tomó su mano entre las suyas y evitó que se levantara. Él no aprobaba lo que hizo Kali, pero no solo estaría junto a ella en esto, sino que también se aseguraría de que ella apoyara sus propias palabras y acciones. Si ella iba a hacer algo, él se aseguraría de que ella se atascara hasta el final. "Deja que Blake se calme antes de que vuelvas a hablar con ella". Ghira le aconsejó, y ella asintió con la cabeza.**

"Esta fue una de las razones por las que era el jefe de la aldea". Blake comentó.

"Y pronto serás el siguiente. Tienes que encontrarte un príncipe Blakey". Yang respondió.

"Podríamos buscar sol para ver si está interesado". La cabeza de Blake se volvió hacia Weiss con un sonrojo furioso.

 **Fueron momentos como este los que le recordaron que no solo era su buen marido, sino que también era una buena persona y un buen líder. Podía mirar con calma las situaciones, pero también le apasionaba lo que le importaba.**

 **-Con naruto-**

 **"Está bien, tengo hambre ... ¿y estás seguro de que esto es seguro?" Preguntó Esmeralda mientras miraba el guiso de champiñones y cocinó el pescado que Naruto había hecho para ellos. Solo estaba en su ropa interior, su cuerpo goteando mojado por la pesca. Naruto saltó al agua con un palo afilado para atrapar peces, lo que la impresionó.**

"Mmm, mira ese cuerpo". Murmuró Yang mirando el cuerpo musculoso de los rubios.

"Mira ese pez". Blake añadió babeando sobre el pescado.

"Y ahora los hemos perdido". Dijo Ruby.

"Lo terminaré". Weiss dijo.

 **Ella tenía que apreciar su cocina.**

 **Solía tener bajo peso, hasta el punto de que mientras estaba sana, apenas estaba sana. Ahora ella había ganado suficiente peso para ser la imagen de la salud, al mismo tiempo que conservaba una figura delgada y musculosa. Cuando ella vivía en los Reinos, moviéndose para evitar tener antecedentes penales, nunca podía comer lo suficiente. Ahora estaba comiendo lo suficiente, y su figura era realmente mejor ahora que había ganado la cantidad de peso saludable.**

"Bueno, ese es su merecido por ser un ladrón". Weiss comentó.

"Sabes que ella no puede oírte, ¿verdad?" Yang preguntó.

"Se me permite soñar, ¿no?"

 **"Estos son los hongos que son deliciosos o los que le dan a una persona horribles dolores de estómago y explosiones".**

"¿Ni siquiera está seguro?" Blake preguntó, sorprendido por lo despreocupado que estaba.

"¿Por qué importaría eso? El tipo puede curarse de casi cualquier cosa, un hongo laxante no le hará nada".

 **"Sin embargo, no te preocupes por los peces, quité los sacos de veneno de estos". Naruto le prometió mientras sorbía de su tazón de la sopa de champiñones. Esmeralda se congeló cuando escuchó el hecho de que él no estaba seguro de cuál de los dos era. "Delicioso, está bien, seguro para comer". Naruto le prometió con un pulgar hacia arriba, y ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de comenzar a comer también.**

 **"¿Qué haces con los órganos de los peces? Quiero decir, ¿no son útiles para algo?" Preguntó Esmeralda, que se graban algunas personas en Vale.**

 **Aunque no estaba seguro de qué platos.**

"He escuchado sobre esto, pero no estoy seguro si es seguro". Weiss dijo.

"Oye, tal vez fue encontrar uno en Vale?"

"Me gustaría eso". Blake añadió.

 **"Los errores del bosque, los animales se comerían. Sin embargo, sí que entramos en los sacos de veneno". Naruto explicó sus acciones cuando Emerald decidió comer.**

 **La comida que Naruto preparó para ella era mucho más sabrosa que cualquier otra cosa que había robado antes ... ¿Era el hecho de que una vez no estaba comiendo una sola vez que la comida fuera tan rica? Escuchó que la comida sabía mejor cuando se disfrutaba con los demás.**

"Eso es un hecho. Pero chico, quiero probar la cocina de tu hermano".

"¿Por qué no preguntamos?" Ruby cuestionó. Como si usted estuviera escuchando una nota publicada en su regazo. _"Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso, extraer un objeto de una dimensión diferente podría ser posible también en contra de las reglas. Lo siento, O"_

"Bueno eso apesta". Yang se quejó. Blake no dijo ni una palabra y estuvo de acuerdo con su pareja, ella también quería probar el pescado.

 **"Entonces ... ¿cuándo aprendiste a cocinar, te enseñaron tus padres?" Esmeralda le preguntó a Naruto, ella realmente no le había preguntado mucho sobre sí mismo.**

 **"Aprender a cocinar antes de ser adoptado en la familia Belladonna ... En realidad no era tan diferente a ti. Una rata callejera sin hogar real, y nadie a quien amar. Tener que cuidarme a mí misma ... yo Supongo que es Parte de la razón por la que no quería que te castigaran ... Me vi en ti ... Vi en lo que podría haberme convertido en ti ". Naruto habló libremente de sus propios asuntos sensibles.**

"Eh, tal vez ella podría ser tu nueva hermana". Yang reflexionó.

"No." Blake dijo simplemente. "

 **Era un libro abierto y no sentía vergüenza de admitir su pasado ante los demás. No tenía nada, realmente sentía la necesidad o el deseo de esconderse. Después de todo, Emerald era su compañera de viaje, así que no había razón para ocultarle a ella ese conocimiento tan trivial. No era como si él le estuviera contando secretos extremadamente sensibles.**

 **"... Voy a tomar eso como un insulto, pero no estoy ofendido". La esmeralda le expresó un estilo inexpresivo.**

 **Ella sabía lo que la gente pensaba cuando la veían.**

 **"¡¿Yowch?"**

 **Naruto saltó alto en el aire con sus manos yendo a su trasero. Naruto se volcó sobre el fuego y aterrizó en su rostro. Su culo en el aire, con Emerald solo mirándolo con ambas sacudidas. Incapaz de procesar realmente por qué había saltado.**

"Sí, estamos algo perdidos también". Dijo Ruby.

 **"... ¿Es eso una flecha?" Emerald preguntó con confusión cuando vio que algo negro sobresalía de su trasero. No solo su trasero, sino que también tenía varias flechas que sobresalían de su espalda. Por supuesto, Naruto le dio prioridad a la flecha en su trasero antes de que los apuñalaran en su espalda. Emerald instantáneamente puso sus manos en sus armas, las sacó y las preparó para el combate con quienquiera que les hubiera disparado las flechas. "¡Quién está ahí!" Emerald exigió, no preguntó, porque alguien iba a responderle.**

"¡¿Quién dispara una flecha en el trasero de alguien ?!" Preguntó Ruby.

"¡Olvídate de eso! ¿Por qué le tomó a Arrow una flecha para llamar su atención, mientras que él ignoró a los demás?" Weiss cuestionó.

"Él tiene un pensamiento de piel". Blake comentó. "Pero quién los despidió".

 **"Estoy sorprendido, la flecha que golpeó tu cabeza se hizo pedazos. Quería matarte, eres un cuerpo muy singular".**

"Espera un minuto creo que conozco esa voz". Dijo Ruby.

"¡¿Espera que ella estaba tratando de matarlo ?!" Blake gritó inmediatamente preocupado por la seguridad de su otro hermano.

 **"¿¡Por qué mi trasero !? ¡En serio, la mierda !?" Naruto gritó mientras agarraba la flecha en su culo y la sacaba. Ni siquiera notó la flecha que se había roto contra su cráneo ... tenía huesos duros que le habían dicho antes. Había sobrevivido a caídas desde alturas extremas antes gracias a la dureza de su estructura ósea. "... No puedo alcanzar las flechas en mi espalda". Murmuró Naruto mientras usaba una de sus manos para sacar las otras flechas.**

"Me reiría si la situación no fuera grave". Weiss dijo con cautela.

 **Había cinco de ellos atrapados en su espalda.**

 **No está bien.**

 **"Estoy seguro de que esta no es la primera vez que alguien trata de matarte. Parece que lo estás tomando muy bien ... déjame ayudarte con esas flechas".**

 **La mujer, la voz, habló desde las sombras mientras escuchaba el chasquido de sus dedos. Las flechas que se usan para brillar por un momento, antes de que cada una de ellas explotara. La sangre salpicó el suelo detrás de la espalda de Naruto, varios puntos en su espalda simplemente arrancados.**

"¡¿Qué demonios ?!" Yang gritó. Eso fue un poco brutal.

"Ella esperaba que por fin lo matara". Dijo Ruby. Blake no dijo nada mientras su preocupación aumentaba.

 **"¡Naruto!" Esmeralda gritó, temerosa de que iba a morir.**

 **"Estoy bien, esto no me matará. Necesitará más que un poco de derramamiento de sangre para derribarme. Señora, mejor quédate escondida, porque cuando te encuentras, te arreglé todos los dientes ... todos ellos". Naruto amenazó, tanto por el dolor como por el enojo que por la espalda. Ya no tenía las flechas en su dolor, pero el hecho es que ahora tenía algunas heridas bastante grandes en la espalda para reemplazarlas.**

"Esta es la primera vez que lo hemos visto enojado". Dijo Blake.

"¿Eso es algo bueno?" Yang preguntó.

 **"Resistente".**

 **"Es tan estúpido que no moriría". Esmeralda señaló mientras disparaba en la dirección de donde provenía la voz. "Mierda ... tipo de deseo que haya tenido visión nocturna". Esmeralda señaló mientras miraba a su alrededor en la oscuridad del bosque que rodea. Su fogata había sido apagada por una fuerza desconocida. Esmeralda miró a su alrededor, mientras que Naruto también miró.**

 **Siempre tuvo una gran visión en la oscuridad.**

"A veces deseo que fuera fauna". Dijo Ruby.

"Los contras superan a los profesionales". Dijo Blake.

"Además, la única razón por la cual harías es una derroche de galletas en la cafetería". Yang bromeó, pero cuando Rubí no respondió y obtuvo un gran sonrojo, la rubia se rió de su hermana.

 **Él podía verla, la mujer atacándolos.**

 **Naruto sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo, tenía que volver a Menagerie para obtener su arma, y lo arrojó al bosque. Hubo un ruido cuando aparecieron chispas, iluminando la oscuridad por un breve segundo. La mujer se había visto obligada a bloquear el cuchillo antes de que pudiera empalar su cara. Había sido lanzada con velocidades que no podía esquivar, apenas había podido bloquearla.**

 **"... Tuviste un encuentro con Raven Branwen y sobreviviste, esperaba este nivel de habilidad de ti. Por eso cubrí mis flechas con veneno ..."**

 **"El veneno realmente no me funciona tan bien. Todo lo que hace es hacerme vomitar". Naruto mencionó, y hubo silencio por un momento.**

"Eh, así que tenía razón". Yang dijo.

"Y ahora ella es tocón". Ruby comentó.

"Ella pensó que tenía la ventaja, pero con Naruto en la forma en que tiene la mano perdedora". Weiss dijo.

 **La mujer hizo una pausa.**

 **Salió de la oscuridad con dos espadas desenvainadas. La mujer era una miradora, Naruto le daría eso a ciencia cierta. Tenía un color de piel blanco pálido, con una figura de reloj de arena. Llevaba un vestido rojo corto con pantalones cortos negros debajo de ellos, solo visible gracias a las aberturas en el lateral del vestido corto. Tenía piernas largas y llevaba zapatillas de cristal. Tenía una bolsa negra para el polvo de lado, y un corto cabello negro que cubría su ojo izquierdo.**

 **Con ardientes ojos amarillos.**

"Ceniza." Ruby dijo en shock al antagonista.

"Ella parece tener ese tipo de destello a su alrededor".

"Y no sabemos casi nada de ella".

"Pero ella realmente no haría algo así, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ruby con esperanza. Pero la respuesta no es la llenó de esperanza.

 **"... Cinder ... Cinder Fall. Originalmente, solo vid por la niña. Emerald, tu Semblence es muy singular. Vine a reclutarte ... pero ahora estoy pensando ..."**

 **Cinder NO pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo antes de que Naruto la golpeara en la mejilla y la envidia volando hacia un árbol. Su columna vertebral se quebró cuando golpeó el árbol y no fuera por su aura. Ella se deslizó por el árbol, con Esmeralda apuntando sus pistolas hacia ella. La sangre salía de su boca, manchando su labio inferior. Ella movió la mandíbula con la mano, antes de medir la mano en la boca y sacó un diente que había sacado. Miró el molar en su mano con ojos molestos.**

"Vaya, realmente lo hice a través de su promesa". Yang dijo asombrado por la fuerza del golpe.

"Ella se lo merecía". Blake dijo, con un ligero tono de satisfacción en un Cinder siendo golpeado.

 **"Es estúpido, pero siempre cumple con sus amenazas". Esmeralda señaló uno de los rasgos que encontró respuestas sobre Naruto.**

 **Él no hizo las amenazas.**

 **Hizo las promesas.**

 **"Ya veo. A riesgo de sonar tonto. Pido humildemente que dejemos atrás Mis acciones anteriores y hablemos como personas civilizadas. Me rindo". Cinder habló con suavidad, sin mostrar enojo por tener un diente perdido. Ella escupió toda la sangre en su boca y se limpió la cara con el manga. Afortunadamente, su manga era roja, el uso de la sangre se mezclara bien con ella.**

 **Esmeralda no lo estaba teniendo.**

"Predícalo hermana". Yang dijo.

 **"¡Nos atacan, nos amenazan, y ahora creen que vamos a hablar con usted !? ¡Tienen algo de nervio! ¡Voy a poner algunas balas en su cara por eso!" Esmeralda se enojó por sus palabras.**

 **Naruto la detuvo poniendo su brazo frente a sus armas.**

"Aww". Yang y Ruby dijeron al unísono.

Weiss se preguntaba por qué la detuvo.

 **"Emerald, para. Es dos a uno, y ella perdió el elemento sorpresa. Sin mencionar con tus Ilusiones, y el hecho de que soy más fuerte y más rápida que ella, no tiene ninguna posibilidad ... y ella entiende eso". Naruto señaló mientras miraba a Cinder.**

"Tiene razón. Incluso si ella escapara de alguna manera, estará demasiado lesionada para regresar para una segunda pelea". Weiss comentó.

 **Ella estaba visiblemente molesta por esa declaración.**

 **"Solo entiendo eso-"**

 **"Patearemos tu trasero si intentas pelear, y eres un humano. En este bosque oscuro, en las altas horas de la noche, no puedes encontrar lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de mí. Enviarme, con la esperanza de matarme, así que tendrías que Ventaja y obligarías a una esmeralda a escuchar. Naruto no era estúpido cuando se trata de la batalla. Él había analizado todas sus acciones, y la forma en que ella había estado hablando y moviendo su cuerpo.**

 **Ella recuperó la confianza, porque quería desmoralizar a sus enemigos para que se sometieran mentalmente a ella, antes de lograr que se sometieran físicamente.**

"Wow, tu hermano es un hombre con tacto en el campo de batalla". Weiss felicitó.

"También me sorprendió. Él fue capaz de entender un Cinder en solo cinco minutos de conocerla". Blake añadió. Solo leyó un libro de cazadores y cazadores que tardaron años en adquirir ese tipo de habilidad.

 **Cinder respiró calmadamente.**

 **"¿Entonces por qué no me estás atacando?" Cenicienta con una sonrisa arrogante.**

"Cocky es la subestimación, incluso Yang sabe cuándo es vencida". Weiss dijo. Yang no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

 **"Naruto me está deteniendo". Esmeralda respondió la pregunta. La única cosa que le impidió disparar a Cinder hasta que dejó de moverse, fue Naruto. Naruto y Naruto solo le permiten vivir vivo todo el tiempo que había estado. "Ella es una traicionar en el momento en que la dejamos ir. Ella tiene que morir". Esmeralda señaló a Naruto, y miró a Cinder.**

 **"Ella no lo hará".**

 **Cinder sonrió.**

 **"¿Qué te parece que no lo que haré? Esta vez todo lo que estoy haciendo es esperar a que bajes la guardia, antes de usar la trompa en la manga". Cinder habló con confianza todavía, como si ella no estuviera en la mejor posición que ellos.**

 **Esmeralda miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que Cinder pudiera usar contra ellos.**

"Naruto tiene esto".

"Él todavía no ha demostrado que están equivocados". Yang dijo.

 **"Estás solo, por ejemplo. Usaste flechas, veneno y explosiones para intentar matarme. Alguien con un respaldo no iría tan lejos. Estás solo, y en una posición en la que contraatacar significa morir. No nos ataques, porque sabes que es un mal movimiento ". Naruto mostró sus motivaciones para tratar de rendirse a ellos ahora. A Naruto no le gustó, pero se negó a matar a alguien que había rendido la pelea. "También eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que me di cuenta de esto ... y de que sé que tu rendición es genuina". Naruto se sumó a todo, y Emerald parecía confundida.**

 **¿Qué?**

 **"Eres inteligente." Cinder lo felicitó, y Naruto negó con la cabeza.**

"Atenuación." Fue la respuesta colectiva. El equipo RWBY no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la forma de pensar del rubio ficticio.

 **"No, soy un idiota. Solo soy bueno para pelear y leer a la gente. Sin decir que no eres bueno, ocultando tus intenciones. Quieres que me mueras y Esmeralda, sí, una. Ahora mismo, eres tu única esperanza es convencernos de que Te dejemos ir ... no voy a hacer eso ". Naruto dijo con un gesto casual de su mano.**

 **Cinder estaba impresionado.**

 **"Me sueltas, y liberaré a tu hermana".**

 **Algo equivocado que decir.**

"Definitivamente. No se trata de alguien que te tiene inmovilizado, es una negociación de 101". Yang dijo. Sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ves demasiadas películas". Weiss dijo.

"Y no has visto lo suficiente". Fue la respuesta.

 **Naruto tenía su mano alrededor de la garganta de Cinder más rápido de lo que ella pudo respirar después de esa frase. Naruto la empujó contra el árbol, sus ojos afilados miraban directamente a los suyos con ira. Esmeralda guardó sus armas, porque Cinder había logrado que Naruto se enfatara lo suficiente como para recurrir físicamente y sin ella que atacar primero.**

 **Cinder jodido.**

 **"Hablar". El orden era simple.**

"¿Alguien más tuvo un escalofrío extraño en su columna vertebral?" Preguntó Ruby. Manualmente los demás se levantaron su mano.

"¿Alguno pensó que estaba caliente?" Yang quedó con la mano levantada, Ruby se quedó confundida, pero Weiss se sonrojó un poco mientras Blake dice tímidamente la mano.

 **"Tenemos una hermana. Blake Belladonna. Antes de que me enviaran aquí, un compañero de trabajo mío ... Tiria, Faunus Escorpiano, ha enviado una Colección de Archivos para capturar a tu hermana. Si me lo permites, te aseguro de que ella es liberado ... ni un pelo en la cabeza. Cinder obtuvo un brillo en sus ojos cuando vio ESA reacción, y esa fuerte de una. Ella había hecho una investigación básica sobre Naruto, lo suficiente como para saber quién era su familia.**

 **Ella estaba mintiendo sobre tener una hermana.**

"No lo voy a hacer pero sí". Blake dijo que después de lo bien que Naruto la ley, lo resolverá.

 **Su mano se apretó en su garganta, no cortando completamente su suministro de aire. Levantó las manos y lo agarró del brazo, haciendo una mueca por la presión. Ella fue capaz de contener la respiración, pero solo durante tanto tiempo.**

 **"¿Qué no puedo saber cuándo alguien me está mintiendo? No tienes una hermana ... pero si llegas a tocar alguien de mi familia, te mataré". Naruto NO la amenazó. Era como Emerald había dicho antes. Algo que Cinder pudo ver cuando ella lo miró a los ojos.**

 **Él no la estaba amenazando.**

"Chico, realmente sabe cómo poner el miedo en alguien sin entrenamiento". Dijo Ruby. "Quiero aprender a hacer eso".

"No." Fue la respuesta unánime.

"Traidores". Ella murmuró.

 **Si ella tocaba a su familia, él realmente la mataría. Naruto se iluminó en su garganta lo suficiente para que ella pudiera hablar.**

 **"... Entendido. Le sugiero que me permita irme ... para que pueda ir a mi superior. Saben que vine aquí ... y si no regreso, sabrán que usted mató ... y matará a su familia. Tenemos un hombre en Menagerie en este momento ... cuando vayas a salvarlos, ya me encontraste muerto ... pero si me dejas ir ... puedo asegurar su supervivencia ". Cinder no quería salir, mientras que Emerald tenía la reacción de Naruto a sus palabras Él soltó su garganta completamente.**

 **Naruto asintió con la cabeza.**

 **"No puedes confiar en ella". Esmeralda habló, y Naruto cerró los ojos.**

"Sí, Foxy no confíes en un psicópata. Regla uno de negociación".

"¿Qué regla dos?"

"Siempre tener arma oculta en caso de doble cruz duh". Yang dijo como si ella hubiera leído esto antes.

 **"... No soy una chica estúpida. Si no cumplo mi palabra, muero. Además, no tengo otra opción de confiar en mí ahora. Si por casualidad estoy diciendo la verdad, su familia está en peligro. Matarme ahora solo significará la muerte de sus seres queridos. O bien estoy mintiendo, y ellos no están en peligro ... Estoy diciendo la verdad y están en peligro ... lanzan una moneda ". Cinder habló con más malicia de su voz. Ella había estado bien y verdaderamente empujada en una esquina.**

 **Ella había colocado un Naruto en una situación donde su única opción era dejarla ir.**

 **"... Estabas mintiendo. Mi familia no está en peligro". Naruto miró a Cinder, con una sonrisa que creció lentamente en su rostro.**

"Y Naruto en el contador propio. Con Naruto a la cabeza". Yang dijo.

"Como si fuera una competencia en primer lugar". Weiss añadió.

"Realmente no puedo encontrarme con él". Dijo Ruby **.**

 **Estaba en sus ojos, él podía verlo.**

 **"... ¿Estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?" Cinder pidió, y Naruto la empujó al suelo y le quitó el manga de la chaqueta. Él le ató las manos a la espalda y pudo ver cómo cambiaba su expresión para demostrar que estaba molesta. "... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba mintiendo?" Cinder le preguntó cuando ella se dio cuenta de que no iba a comprar su mentira.**

 **Ella había esperado que se enamorara de eso.**

"Supongo que el dicho fue cierto, solo la verdad puede liberar". Dijo Ruby.

"Pero en este caso, solo la verdad no hará que te maten". Yang respondió.

 **"... Si tuvieras una familia en peligro, no habrías tenido una necesidad de atacar para empezar. Hablarías y habrías empezado con esa información. Mi familia no está en peligro ... tú solo Dijo que para darte la ventaja". Naruto declaró después de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido desde que ella le disparó en el culo. Todas las acciones demostrarán que había estado tratando de obtener la ventaja, porque naturalmente no tenía la ventaja.**

 **Quería no tenía nada que hacer para negociar con él.**

"¿Pensarías que es un gran detective?" Yang preguntó.

"¿Estás bromeando? Si él hubiera estado en el atlas, sería un general fácil". Weiss dijo. La chica tenía que estar de acuerdo, Naruto tenía esta mente táctica de batalla que realmente se usaba contra el grimm.

"Por supuesto, considera lo bien que Atlas trata a sus faunas". Dijo Blake.

"Oh no, no lo estamos haciendo ahora, Weiss termina el capítulo". Yang advirtió. La Schnee volvió a centrar su atención en el libro.

 **"Sugiero que la matemos". Esmeralda habló, y Naruto negó con la cabeza.**

 **"Ella se rindió. Sin decir que ella estaba detrás de ti. Es mejor mantenerla con la vida ... Estoy seguro de que quien sea su jefe la pregunta de la vuelta. La respuesta será más fácil". Sí mismo? Naruto le proporcionó un Cinder, quien se negó a abrir la boca mientras ella yacía en la tierra en silencio. Sin embargo, no hay nada mejor que Naruto, mientras que Esmeralda se sentó y sacó una sola pistola que Tenía en su regazo.**

"Y así Naruto anota otro punto al hacer este juego, juego y partido". Yang anunció.

"Tengo que decir que fue satisfactorio para que el acuerdo sucedió". Weiss dijo.

 **"Estás herido, Naruto. La vigilaré mientras descansas y te curas". Esmeralda dijo mientras miraba a Cinder.**

 **"Ella tiene una lengua plateada, no hay palabras que te seduzcan con palabras". Naruto le advirtió mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde iba a dormir. Ha sido dejado de sangrar, y por la mañana.**

 **Entonces deberían interrogar más a Cinder.**

"Y así se hace".

"Bueno, eso era algo". Yang dijo.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el siguiente?" Preguntó Ruby.

* * *

 **Tardé un poco en terminar esto, pero hasta que tengamos un nuevo capítulo como siempre, este OCmaniac se apaga.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdón por la espera, pero quería un poco de espacio entre la lectura y la historia. Pero sin más pausa vamos a continuar.**

* * *

"Dalo aquí". Blake dijo: Weiss le entregó el libro y comenzó el siguiente capítulo. " **Capítulo 9 de Campo de Casa".**

 **"Es bueno estar de vuelta en casa".**

 **Naruto sonrió mientras miraba las calles abarrotadas de Menagerie, aunque estaba dibujando algunos ojos. Bueno, fue muy popular entre su gente. Fue conocido como el próximo Jefe de su pueblo, y también fue conocido como una persona muy amable y amigable en general. Por otra parte, la razón por la que estaba mirando, en este momento era muy diferente.**

 **Él tenía dos humanos con él.**

"Chico imagínate estar ahí por primera vez". Yang se preguntó.

"Puede estar bastante lleno durante el día". Blake añadió. "Además, es realmente el único lugar seguro para un tipo de fauna que vaya sin ningún prejuicio".

"¿Crees que podamos visitar Menagerie en algún momento?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Aunque no sé sobre Weiss". Blake dijo pensando en ello. "Lo siento." Ella se disculpó con la heredera.

"No, está bien, confiemos en mí, teniendo en cuenta el mismo problema al presentar mi padre".

 **"Sería fácil ..." Emerald se detuvo cuando Naruto la miró.**

 **"Pondrás esas manos en esos bolsillos apretados. La biblioteca de niños está fuera del alcance de los carteristas. ¿Lo entiendes?" Naruto le preguntó, sabiendo que a la vez gente, el interior de la esmeralda quería salir y volverse loco. Esmeralda chasqueó los dientes, pero ella no está con la cabeza mientras colocamos ambas manos en los bolsillos para mostrar que no le robaría a nadie. "... Deja de usar tu Semblence para que parezca que tus manos están en tus bolsillos". Naruto dijo con una ceja crispada.**

"Je, como si ella no fuera una víctima". Dijo Blake.

"¿Espera que la gente sea robada hasta allí?" Yang preguntó.

"Pickpocket realmente, no se lastima, pero siempre hay un caso de alguien que pierde un poco de gravamen". Blake lo amonestó. El dúo de abejorros miró a ver a Ruby escribiendo algo. "Ruby, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Solo tomando una nota rápida para mantener siempre cerca mi billetera, tal vez todos pongan una Taser mientras estoy en eso". Dijo Ruby.

 **Esmeralda chasqueó los dientes por segunda vez y dejó de usar su Semblence, mostrando sus manos fuera de sus bolsillos, antes de volver a ponerlas.**

 **Cinder habría sonreído con algo de humor, pero no encontraba su situación muy divertida.**

 **"Así que la dejamos en la policía ... ¿dónde están ... dónde está** _ **mi**_ **billetera?" Emerald preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que su billetera no estaba en su bolsillo. Comenzó a darse palmaditas cuando se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento, alguien la había metido en el bolsillo. Ella comenzó a buscar la fuente del robo con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. "Espera ... ¿Acaso** _ **me**_ **acaba de obtener robado mis cosas?" Esmeralda cuestionó con sorpresa.**

"No es tan divertido que te pase ahora, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Weiss.

"Creo que podrías estar demasiado involucrado". Ruby interviene.

 **Naruto le dio una ceja levantada.**

 **"La amortización es una perra ... De todos modos, con la cantidad de gente que hay aquí, buena suerte al encontrarla". Naruto le dijo a Emerald mientras se dirigía hacia su casa. Arrastró a Cinder detrás de él. "Dígale algo a mis padres, y voy a cortar un diente por cada palabra que diga". Naruto le dijo a Cinder con sus ojos estrechados peligrosamente. Cinder le gruñó con la mirada más desagradable de odio en sus ojos.**

 **Ella realmente odiaba a este chico, más que a cualquier otra persona.**

"Sí, bueno, como dijo Naruto, 'La recuperación es una perra'". Yang dijo.

"¡Jurar!" Ruby gritó.

 **Esmeralda miró a la multitud de personas mientras seguía a Naruto, todos le miraban de forma extraña, pero luego miraban a Naruto con admiración en sus ojos. Miró entre Naruto y la gente, preguntándose por qué parecían tener tanto respeto por él. Ella también respetaba mucho a Naruto, pero estas personas parecían tener un tipo de respeto por él diferente al de ella.**

"Bueno, él es el hijo del jefe, conocido luchador y faunas, no sería una sorpresa que se pareciera a esto". Weiss dijo.

"Sin mencionar que es realmente bueno". Ruby añadió.

"Y mi hermano." Dijo Blake.

 **Emerald le dio a un niño pequeño que parecía culpable una mirada de odio, pero ella siguió a Naruto mientras caminaba con Cinder en el pie de todos modos.**

 **"... Entonces, ¿dónde diablos vives?" Preguntó Esmeralda mientras miraba alrededor de los muchos edificios llenos.**

 **Naruto señaló hacia el edificio más grande de todo el pueblo, y la mandíbula de Emerald se cayó. Cinder también levantó las cejas, sorprendida de que la familia de Naruto pudiera permitirse tal cosa. Esmeralda miró a Naruto con la boca abierta, antes de forzarse las manos en sus bolsillos más profundamente que antes.**

 **Esto iba a ser difícil para ella controlarse.**

"Ríndete a tu urgencia joven". Yang dijo en un tono profundo. Hasta que un gran abanico de papel la golpeó en la cabeza. "¡OW! ¡Ruby!"

"¡Te dije que no hicieras ese tipo de voz a mi alrededor!" Ella gritó. "¡Me dan pesadilla!"

"¡La única razón por la que sucedió fue porque decidiste escabullirte a ver una película de terror por tu cuenta!"

 **"Dejémosla caer entonces ... Oh, y tu lista de delitos es un intento de secuestro, intento de asesinato, y te estoy condenando a cadena perpetua ..." le dijo Naruto a Cinder, cuyo estado de ánimo empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de que No estaba escapando de esto fácilmente. Naruto la arrastró detrás de él, y caminaron hacia el único edificio en el área hecha de piedra. Había dos faunus fuertemente armados, un toro y un mono, parados en atención.**

"Wow, él mencionó sus crímenes tan causalmente". Blake declaró.

"Si este fuera un programa de televisión, él sería el detective relajado". Dijo Ruby.

"Eh, más bien como el sabio asesor de craqueo". Yang pensó en voz alta.

 **"¡Señor!"**

 **Al unísono saludaron a Naruto mientras Naruto empujaba a Cinder hacia ellos, y el mono faunus la agarró con sorpresa. Miró a Naruto con cierta sorpresa, y Naruto miró al toro faunus.**

 **"Es peligrosa, enciérrala bien y fuerte. Asegúrate de que no escape de Onix". Naruto le dijo al policía de toros Onix, y el hombre asintió mientras él y su compañero comenzaron a llevar a Cinder al edificio obedientemente. No cuestionaron en lo más mínimo a su futuro jefe. "... ¡Ahora que, eso está cuidado, fuera a mi casa!" Naruto dijo con emoción mientras levantaba un puño, aturdido por estar de vuelta en casa, incluso si era solo por el día, y una noche después.**

 **Emerald asintió, algo feliz de poder dormir en una casa por una vez, ya que habían estado acampando por un buen rato.**

"Él realmente sabe cómo separar el placer de negocios". Weiss dijo.

"Entonces, Blake, ¿cómo te sentirías cuando tu gran molestia vaya a traer a una chica a tu casa?" Yang preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"No sé por qué me preguntas que no tengo nada que decir en esto". Blake respondió.

"Alguien está en negación. ~" Yang cantó. Ganando un gruñido Blake.

 **-Minutos más tarde-**

 **"... Esto es intimidante". Emerald señaló mientras se paraban frente a las grandes puertas de la casa de Naruto. Las puertas eran enormes, y cuando Naruto llamó a la puerta, el gran ruido que hizo resonó. Tuvieron que esperar un rato a que alguien respondiera, Naruto se preguntó si había alguien en casa, antes de encogerse de hombros y llegar a abrir la puerta.**

 **Su casa, ¿por qué molestarse en llamar?**

"Cierto." Yang y Ruby dijeron al unísono.

"Todavía es una cortesía". Weiss discutió.

"Pero todavía vives allí, si sabes que es tu hogar, eso no desafía el propósito". Yang respondió.

 **Por supuesto, el segundo que comenzó a suceder, la puerta se abrió y su madre salió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Miró a Naruto, y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada sorprendida mientras caminaba hacia adelante y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él.**

 **"Hola mamá." Naruto le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.**

 **"Oh, Naruto, estoy tan contento de verte ... tu padre no está en casa ahora mismo ... entra, entra ... ¡y veo que has traído un invitado! ... un invitado lindo también. " Kali examinó a Emerald más de cerca cuando vio lo linda que era la chica. A Kali no le molestaba el hecho de que Emerald fuera un humano, pero a ella le molestaba la forma en que Emerald le lanzó una mirada extraña, aunque no dejó que la molestara demasiado.**

 **'... Naruto consiguió su espalda relajada'. Emerald pensó cuando vio con qué facilidad la invitó Kali a la casa.**

"Es verdad." El equipo RWBY dijo juntos ".

 **Naruto le dio un codazo a Emerald en la casa.**

 **"Entonces, ¿dónde está el viejo?" Naruto le preguntó a su madre mientras la seguía hacia la sala de estar. "En realidad, ¿dónde está Blake? Me sorprende que no haya contestado la puerta". Naruto se crió, considerando que Blake era un gusano de los libros que pasaría todo el día en su habitación si tuviera la opción.**

"Y él te leyó como un libro". Yang castigado.

 **"Ghira llevó a Blake a Vale para reunirse con el profesor Ozpin. Ghira quiere comenzar una escuela de formación de cazadores aquí ... y necesita consejos. Quiere que vea cómo funciona la política para poder guiar mejor al Colmillo Blanco cuando lo apruebe. Depende de ella. Siempre has sido bastante bueno con la política, así que nunca has necesitado estas lecciones ".**

"Supongo que nunca hizo eso contigo ¿eh?" Preguntó Ruby.

"No en ese momento yo ya era parte del Colmillo Blanco". Blake respondió. "Pero la idea de comenzar una escuela de cazadores es una muy buena idea". Dijo haciendo una nota mental cuando finalmente habla con su padre.

 **Kali señaló a Naruto cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, y Naruto vio libros en el piso, y todo estaba un poco desordenado. Kali se sonrojó y comenzó a recoger sus libros, y los puso cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. "Lo siento ... tenía la casa para mí solo". Kali había querido hacer del día "su" día ya que nadie más estaría allí.**

 **Con mucho gusto cambiaría eso para ver a su hijo otra vez, aunque se dio cuenta de que parecía ser un poco, bueno, ella no estaba segura.**

 **¿Más experimentado?**

"Teniendo en cuenta dónde ha estado, es una buena elección de palabras". Yang dijo.

"Convenido." Dijo el equipo.

 **"No limpies mi cuenta, el desorden no me molesta". Emerald le habló a Kali, quien continuó recogiendo todos sus libros.**

 **"Mamá, esta es Emerald, Emerald, esta es mi mamá Kali Belladonna". Naruto presentó a los dos, algo que se dio cuenta de que debería haber hecho en la puerta. "¿Por qué papá quiere construir una escuela de entrenamiento?" Preguntó Naruto con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. Había estado tratando de conseguir a su padre para tener uno de los construidos en la casa de fieras de** _ **años**_ **desde que se enteró de las otras escuelas.**

"Me alegra que se tome en serio el papel de líder que será pronto". Weiss felicitó.

 **Si pudieran entrenar a mejores guerreros, entonces podrían expandir sus fronteras en el desierto, aunque sería un territorio duro, aún sería un territorio que podrían usar. Sin mencionar que estarían mejor protegidos del Grimm, y podrían usar sus tierras más fértiles para la agricultura, y podrían usar las tierras del desierto para construir viviendas para aquellos que podrían manejar el calor mejor que otros.**

 **"Colorándome sorprendido, él siempre fue tan terco sobre este tema. Supongo que solo vio el valor en la idea ... esa mujer habló con él al respecto". Kali mencionó a una mujer de pasada. Ella recordó que Ghira había entrado en su oficina con una mujer, y se habían quedado allí todo el día hablando entre sí sobre ... lo que sea, ella no lo captó todo. Ella había estado haciendo tareas domésticas, y cuando se trataba de negocios, por lo general no escuchaba de ninguna manera.**

 **¿Una mujer?**

 **"¿Captaste un nombre?" Preguntó Naruto, y Kali sonrió un poco incómoda.**

"¿Por qué tengo un mal en mi estómago?" Yang cuestionó.

"Porque si es la misma persona, no, estás teniendo el mismo sentimiento que yo". Blake respondió con un gemido igual.

 **"Raven Branwen, tenía un poco de miedo de ser honesta. De aspecto realmente joven, apenas podía creer que fuera solo unos pocos años más joven que yo. Es la líder de una tribu de bandidos ... en realidad están en las afueras. de Menagerie ahora mismo, ayudando a expandir las fronteras ... tu padre llegó a algún tipo de trato con Raven ". Kali mencionó con una mirada confusa, ya que no sabía exactamente qué tipo de trato había sido resuelto. Todo lo que ella sabía era que Naruto estaba involucrado de alguna manera, y Ghira no estaba dispuesta a hablar sobre lo que le había prometido a Raven.**

"¡Por supuesto que ella hablaría con tu familia!" Yang gimió.

"¿De qué crees que hablaron?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Creo que probablemente el permiso para casarme con mi hermano". Dijo Blake.

"¡Así ha ocurrido!" Yang dijo.

"No sé que el padre de Blake sea básicamente rey y, tarde o temprano, necesitará herederos". Weiss dijo. Lo que hizo que Yang y Blake palidecieran.

 **Él dijo que ella se enojaría con él si él le dijera, y mientras estaba molesta no le dijo nada, estaba contenta de que estuviera pensando en sus sentimientos.**

 **El puño de esmeralda se apretó.**

 **"¿Bandidos?" Preguntó Naruto con sorpresa.**

 **"También me sorprendió, quiero decir, aparentemente han hecho algunas cosas realmente desagradables ... pero si trabajan para ayudar a que vivir en Menagerie sea más fácil, tu padre está dispuesto a ignorar sus crímenes pasados ... No entiendo mucho de eso ... pero si ayuda a nuestra gente a avanzar, su padre está dispuesto a tomar decisiones difíciles ". Kali amaba ese rasgo de su marido, pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba. Tomó decisiones lógicas, y aunque era un hombre muy emocional y amoroso, siempre dejaba de lado sus sentimientos personales y hacía lo que tenía que hacer ... siempre que no afectara a su familia.**

"Sí, tuvo algo que ver con Naruto". Yang dijo con un suspiro.

"Genial."

 **Naruto lo pensó un poco.**

 **"... Puedo ver otro lado positivo de los bandidos ... Si están aquí, ayudándonos ... entonces no dañarán a nadie más ... Esto es un ganar-ganar para todos". Naruto mencionó, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **¡Todos podrían ganar!**

"Me gusta que sea optimista". Ruby comentó.

 **Los otros reinos no tendrían que preocuparse por los bandidos, y las nuevas aldeas que habrían sido atacadas por los bandidos podrían sobrevivir más tiempo. Sin mencionar que tendrían una fuerza de trabajo para ayudar a defender su reino y extender sus fronteras, y con suerte, algún día, más allá del desierto. Con los bandidos, podrían establecer una academia de cazadores, y con eso podrían preparar guerreros aún más poderosos ... y no solo más poderosos, sino también** _ **más**_ **.**

"Realmente está poniendo en juego su papel". Weiss dijo.

 **"... ¿eh?" Esmeralda le preguntó a Naruto con una mirada confundida.**

 **Todo esto la confundió.**

"No es sorprendente." Blake dijo con una voz monótona.

"Eres sorprendentemente fría para ella ahora". Dijo Ruby.

"Ella simplemente no quiere que sea considerada su futura hermana". Yang respondió. Ganando una mirada de las faunas.

 **"Menagerie es en su mayoría desértico, pero no como en Vacuo ... Los grimm en Menagerie son más grandes, más ásperos, y hay más razas aquí. No tenemos la mano de obra para ir al desierto y expandirse hacia tierra fácilmente ... ahora tenemos el poder de expandir, y con esta expansión podemos obtener** _ **más**_ **poder para expandir aún más ". Naruto se lo explicó a ella de la manera que él lo entendió. Expandir sus fronteras fue el objetivo o cualquier nación, de modo que la superpoblación no se convirtió en un problema.**

 **Menagerie ya estaba superpoblada por su tamaño pequeño, y eso causaba problemas con la escasez de alimentos para algunas personas. Esto fue fácil de resolver con el hecho de que, como nación isleña, en su mayoría fueron a pescar por su cocina. Su dieta era principalmente de mariscos, ya que cultivar cosechas era un poco problemático a veces.**

 **"Prepararé la habitación para ti, Emerald, por favor, siéntete como en casa. También iré a preparar la cena". Kali se levantó y sonrió a los adolescentes. "Blake y Ghira regresarán tarde mañana, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedarán ustedes dos?" Preguntó Kali, y Naruto agitó su mano.**

 **"Solo viña a dejar algo y recoger mi arma. Mañana nos íbamos ... una mediodía". Naruto le respondió, y ella se asintió con la cabeza. "Si pierdo el bote, estaremos aquí otra semana antes de que llegue el próximo". Naruto explicó más, y Kali sonrió.**

"Oh, he visto esa mirada antes". Dijo Ruby.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó Weiss.

"Yang".

"¡Oye!"

 **¿Entonces su objetivo era que Naruto perdiera su bote?**

 **Suena bastante fácil.**

"Y que al final de eso".


	10. Chapter 10

"De acuerdo, comencemos esto". Weiss dijo que tenía el libro.

 **"No quiero sonar racista-"**

Una respuesta de Weiss ", añadió Yang.

"¡Oye!" Weiss lloró.

"Para estar lejos, dados" Sólo digo "justo después de que insultaras a alguien.

"Y cuantas veces".

"243." Ruby respondió casi al instante. El equipo la miró en shock. "¿What?"

 **"Ella dice, y luego dice algo extremadamente racista". Naruto lo mencionó cuando vio una Esmeralda en un punto de decirle algo a su madre. Estaban sentados para la cena, tenían algo que era un disco normal en Menagerie. Es una nación isleña en la que era difícil hacer crecer las cosas, con frutas y verduras por lo general son bastante caras en comparación con cosas como los cocos que pueden cultivar con facilidad. "¿Se trata del pescado?" Preguntó por Naruto con una ceja levantada.**

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que había dicho como madre como hija". Weiss comentó.

 **Kali se rió un poco por el comentario que supuso que Emerald iba a hacer.**

 **"Bueno ... a los gatos les gusta el pescado ... y nosotros estamos comiendo pescado". Esmeralda señaló mientras miraba la comida de pescado casi por completo.**

"La llamaría racista si el hecho no fuera cierto". Yang dijo. Ganando una mirada de lado de su pareja. "Usted babea cada vez que pasamos por el muelle". Blake rápidamente miró hacia atrás con un pequeño tono rosado en sus mejillas.

 **Originalmente iban a tener ramen, antes de que Kali se diera cuenta de que no tenía todo lo necesario para hacer ramen.**

 **"Fox en mi caso". Naruto lo mencionó con una sonrisa perezosa. Disfrutar mucho del pescado, al igual que el resto de su familia, y puedo cocinar el pescado bastante bien. Simplemente disfrutaba el ramen más que el pescado. Eso fue todo lo que habia al respecto.**

 **"Bueno, a los zorros también les encantan los peces. De todos los modos, aquí está en la página no tenemos mucha tierra que podamos usar para criar ganado. Tenemos que arreglárselas con las frutas y verduras que podemos cultivar, y lo que mar que usted puede encontrar El mar ". Kali explicó sin sentirse ofendido por el comentario más bien racista. Fue un pensamiento comprensible. "Mi hija se enojaría si te escuchas decir eso es muy sensible con respecto a los problemas de la raza". Kali lo mencionó asintiendo con la cabeza.**

"Atenuación". Yang agregó por debajo de una una. "Lo siento tuve que toser".

"Estoy seguro". Blake dijo sarcásticamente.

 **Blake era un poco demasiado sensible cuando se trataba de bromas y comentarios sobre su raza, a pesar de que tenía más rasgos de gato que cualquier otra persona que Kali pudiera nombrar.**

 **"La vida puede ser un poco difícil para Menagerie, pero me gusta. No cambiaría mi casa por nada". Naruto terminó de comer primero, y él comenzó a pararse. "Voy a calentar el baño. ¿Tenemos vainas de burbujas?" Naruto le preguntó a su madre, quien asintió con la cabeza. Ella sabía que a Naruto le gustaba agregarle burbujas al baño, no porque él jugara con las burbujas o algo así, sino que generalmente hacía que el baño oliera más relajado.**

 **"No desperdicies el agua, me uniré a ti. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos bañamos juntos". Kali le ofreció a Naruto, quien lo consideró.**

"¿Qué?

"¡¿Qué?!

"Ella todavía hace eso?" Blake gritó ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de su equipo. "¡No me mires así!"

 **"¿¡Pffffffft !?"**

 **Emerald casi escupió lo que estaba bebiendo cuando escuchó la forma bastante casual en que Kali se ofrecía a bañarse con su hijo. La extrañeza de la cultura que estaba presenciando la sorprendió.**

 **"¿Qué?" Naruto le preguntó a Emerald, quien golpeó su puño contra su pecho, despejando su vía aérea.**

"Wow, ¿algo le molesta a este tipo?" Yang cuestionó.

 **Ella escuchó eso, ¿verdad?**

"No, no hemos escuchado lo mismo". Weiss dijo.

"Cuál es el problema, Yang y yo también lo hicimos". Ruby añadió inocentemente. Ganando un pequeño sonrojo de la peleadora.

"Cuando éramos niños Ruby!" Ella lloró indignada.

 **"¡Oh, cierto! Esmeralda, si no es de aquí". Kali se dio cuenta de que sus acciones normales les parecerían extrañas a los demás. "En Menagerie, la mayoría de la gente va a los baños públicos para bañarse. Algunas personas tienen sus propios baños en su casa, pero para ahorrar agua, los miembros de la familia generalmente se bañan juntos. Si desea experimentarlo, puedo esperar y lavarme la espalda para ti." Kali explicó una parte de su cultura isleña. Ya que estaban rodeados de agua de mar por todos lados, lo que realmente no los ayudaba cuando necesitaban una bebida, el agua dulce era algo que a nadie le gustaba desperdiciar.**

"Eh, parece un precio pequeño para mantenerte limpio". Ruby dijo, su hermana asintió con ella.

 **Por lo general, los baños se vaciarían y el agua se reutilizaría para ayudar a los cultivos, los químicos que se usan en sus baños de burbujas usualmente están hechos de químicos que también son buenos para el crecimiento de las plantas.**

 **No tenían los recursos naturales de los Reinos, por lo que tenían que hacer frente a todo lo que tenían.**

 **"Skinship es normal aquí ... lo tengo". Emerald levantó un tembloroso pulgar hacia arriba, todavía bastante asustada por la extraña e inusual costumbre.**

"A decir verdad, otra cultura que no sea Menagerie, normaliza el skin-ship como una forma de vínculo entre la familia". Blake añadió.

"¿Deberíamos esperar eso entre tú y el sol?" Yang cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

Blake con un brillante rubor miró hacia otro lado y esperó a que Weiss continuara.

 **"El baño tarda un rato en calentarse. Mientras lo hace, voy a pasear. No vayas a contar historias, mamá". Naruto salió del comedor.**

"Ella todavía va a decir." Blake dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **"Entonces, ¿tienes alguna historia vergonzosa sobre Naruto?" Emerald le preguntó al segundo que Naruto ya no estaba en la habitación con ellos.**

 **Kali se rió de la forma en que instantáneamente preguntó eso.**

 **"Me gustas ... y porque me gustas, te voy a dar una advertencia". Kali mencionó con una sonrisa directa en su rostro. Si ella fuera una fauna con cola, habría estado meneando, pero Emerald vio esa sonrisa y por alguna razón no sintió que alcanzara los ojos de Kali. Era como si su cara estuviera sonriendo, pero sus ojos no eran amables. Kali se inclinó hacia delante y le dio a Emerald una sonrisa muy dentuda.**

"Oh, recuerdo esa mirada. Esa fue la misma que Yang le dio a cualquier amigo que hice en señal de respuesta". Ruby dijo que aún recuerda la mirada que hizo su amiga después de que Yang tuvo una "buena" conversación con ellos.

 **Una sonrisa dentuda, con caninos afilados que a menudo veía cuando Naruto estaba sonriendo, pero en lugar de los sentimientos cálidos y borrosos, las sonrisas de Naruto inspiraban a otros ... esta no era cálida ni estaba borrosa.**

 **"... ¿Lo siento?" Preguntó Esmeralda, sin saber si había escuchado bien. ¿Una advertencia a qué?**

 **"¿Sabes lo que un gato le hace a alguien para lastimar a sus gatitos?" Kali preguntó, insinuó, y Emerald recibió el mensaje muy claro. Se inclinó hacia atrás, asintiendo con la cabeza con una pizca de miedo en sus ojos, aunque solo una pista. Kali lo vio, y sus ojos se estrecharon por un breve momento, antes de sonreír. "Por supuesto, no eres el tipo de mi hijo, así que no me preocupa mucho. Sin embargo, lastímalo y te voy a desgarrar pieza por pieza con mis dientes". Kali casualmente terminó su amenaza con quizás lo más perturbador de los enunciados posibles.**

"Está bien, Blake, oficialmente le tengo miedo a tu madre". Yang dijo.

"Me alegro de que no sea del tipo de Naruto". Blake respondió.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es su tipo?" Preguntó Ruby.

 **Esmeralda hizo una pausa en esa primera parte cerca del final.**

 **¿Qué?**

 **"Entonces, ¿cuál es su tipo?" Preguntó Esmeralda sin pensar.**

 **Kali le dio una sonrisa confiada.**

 **"Totalmente, mamá. Cabello negro, piel clara, con una figura de reloj de arena. Cuando era niño, siempre hablaba de cómo quería casarse conmigo cuando creciera. Todo su porno ..." Kali logró salir, antes Naruto regresó a la habitación a toda prisa. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas cuando escuchó de qué estaba hablando ella, regresó a la habitación para decirles que el baño estaba listo si querían entrar primero.**

"Y así de mamá totalmente seria a su forma vergonzosa estándar como de costumbre".

"La verdad es que me preguntaba si alguna vez tuvo alguna pornografía sobre él. No sabía que estaba en el MILF". Yang dijo.

"Eso explica por qué él considera que tu madre es hermosa". Weiss dijo. La cara de Yang palidece al darse cuenta.

"¡Oh Dios, tu hermano va a ser padrastro!" Yang gritó dramáticamente.

"¿No la haría esa nuestra tía nuestra?" Ruby le preguntó a su hermana y a su compañero de equipo mientras Weiss intentaba contener su risa.

 **"No, yo no!" Naruto negó rápidamente.**

 **"Oh, cariño, está bien. Es natural que los niños encuentren atractivas a las chicas que les recuerden a sus madres. El primer enamoramiento de cada niño es con su madre. También tienes un gusto sorprendente en la pornografía, incluso mejor que el porno de Blake". Kali mencionó con un gesto muy relajado de su mano. Estaba bromeando con Naruto, aunque sus declaraciones eran ciertas.**

"¡No es porno! Es una forma muy madura de literatura para adultos". Explicó Blake.

"¿Entonces por qué no puedo leerlo?" Ruby cuestionó.

"Como dije Ruby solo cuando seas mayor". Yang discutió.

 **"Esta familia es inquietantemente cercana". Pensó esmeralda**

 **Una madre que lee el porno de sus hijos por diversión, un poco rara. No solo muy raro, y no solo un poco raro. Era un tipo especial de muy raro.**

 **"Blake tiene porno?" Preguntó Naruto con completa sorpresa en esa parte. Blake era solo una niña de 15 años y ... bueno, fue casi al mismo tiempo cuando comenzó a leer revistas de pornografía. No debería estar demasiado sorprendido de que su hermana comenzara a mostrar interés en sus familias en lugar de ... lado perverso. Teniendo en cuenta quién era su madre, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Blake cayera al lado oscuro.**

 **Kali se rió en su manga.**

 **Oh, fue él en una sorpresa.**

 **"A menudo dicen que el primer enamoramiento de una niña es su padre o su hermano ... parece que a su hermana le gustan los chicos y las chicas con cabello rubio, ojos azules, músculos fuertes y caras atractivas". Kali reveló muy casualmente el tipo que su hija prefería sobre otros tipos.**

"¿Así que ella está en el incesto?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Con un hermano así no me sorprendería". Yang dijo.

Blake solo respondió con un fuerte gemido de desesperación.

 **"Supongo que el baño está hecho?" Kali preguntó mientras se levantaba de su posición sentada. Ella sonrió a Naruto, y lo vio asintiendo con la cabeza.**

 **"... sí".**

 **Emerald quería reírse cuando vio a la propia madre de Naruto convertirlo en un niño ruborizado y avergonzado frente a ella. Estaba un poco celosa de lo cerca que estaban. Ella vio a la madre de Naruto avergonzarlo, y deseó tener una madre tan cerca de ella.**

 **"Emerald, recuerda lo que te dije ... realmente me gustas, te ves absolutamente deliciosa". Kali insinuó a Emerald, un recordatorio de su amenaza anterior. Dio la misma sonrisa dentuda que antes, y la escalofriante espina de Emerald en reacción hizo que la niña se sentara mucho más recta que antes. "¿No vienes? No hay necesidad de ser tímido, ambos somos chicas aquí". Kali lo mencionó, y si bien le hubiera gustado pasar un buen rato con su hijo, tal vez no sea lo mejor, ya que ella solo lo avergonzaba.**

 **Esmeralda desestimó la oferta.**

 **Ella no quería quedar atrapada desnuda con Kali, más aún cuando la mujer tenía cuatro armas muy afiladas dentro de su boca.**

"Bueno, si no cuentas sus garras que hacen catorce". Ruby añadió.

 **"Estoy bien." Esmeralda negó con una mirada lejos de la madre protectora.**

 **Kali se encogió de hombros.**

 **"Bueno, entonces, parece que yo y mi apuesto hombre aquí vamos a tener algún tipo de skinship". Kali envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombro de Naruto. Ella lo sacó de la habitación y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, antes de que Naruto la abriera.**

 **"Esmeralda, manos en los bolsillos".**

"Es demasiado casual con un criminal como ella". Weiss comentó.

"Eh, eso es realmente un poder de hermanos". Yang dijo, golpeando una galleta de la mano de Ruby con la mirada.

 **"Sí, no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada aquí". Dijo Esmeralda, no sintiendo ninguna necesidad de hacer nada que enojara a la loca en la casa.**

 **Está bien, Naruto estaba confundido.**

 **"¿Qué estás…" comenzó Naruto, antes de que Kali cerrara la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Preferiría que Emerald no le dijera a su hijo que acababa de amenazarla. Sus hijos realmente no sabían que ella era mucho más sobreprotectora de lo que solía decir. A ella le gustaba que sus hijos pensaran que era el padre relajado y divertido tanto como fuera posible. "-continuando sobre ... Está bien, entonces. Para mal Blake no está aquí, estoy seguro de que ella y Emerald se llevarían bien." Naruto mencionó con un encogimiento de hombros.**

 **Kali lo dudaba mucho.**

"Tú, yo y probablemente todos en Beacon". Yang dijo. El resto del equipo menos Blake asintió en acuerdo.

 **Dudaba que Blake quisiera, aprobar o hacer cualquier intento de hacerse amigo de cualquier mujer que intentara acercarse a su hermano. Blake era una de las personas más territoriales que Kali conocía, cuando tenía algo, intentaba reclamar la propiedad total sobre él si podía.**

 **"Entonces ... pareces más alto". Mencionó Kali, ya que ahora tenía que mirar más alto para ver sus ojos que antes. Parecía que estaba entrando en su último brote de crecimiento, ahora que estaba cerca de los 20 años, estaba llegando al punto de que estaba alcanzando la plena madurez. Pensar que solo hace unos meses ella apenas tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para ver sus ojos, y ahora él era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella. "Tu ropa no está en perfecto estado, sin embargo ... ¿Qué te pasó?" Kali notó los agujeros en la parte posterior de su chaqueta y camisa, y cómo parecían chamuscados.**

 **¿Accidente de polvo?**

 **"Pueblo de comedores de personas ... diría caníbales ... pero eran humanos, y yo soy un faunus ... ¿es canibalismo para que un humano y un faunus se coman unos a otros?" Naruto hizo una pregunta que realmente no tenía una respuesta correcta.**

"Tan desordenado como es. Realmente no lo es. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que tenemos rasgos animales, no somos realmente humanos". Explicó Blake.

"Entonces, si fuéramos a comerte ahora mismo, ¿no será considerado canibalismo?" Yang cuestionó. Blake asiente con la cabeza "no". "Es una pena que me hubiera encantado probar un poco de coño".

...

En un instante, todo el equipo de RWBY miró al peleador con un rubor rojo brillante y una mirada sorprendida. "YANG!"

 **Kali sacó su pergamino.**

 **"El canibalismo, la práctica de comer la carne de la propia especie ... No, técnicamente los humanos y las faunas se comen entre sí no es canibalismo". Kali respondió seriamente a su tonta pregunta. Ella estaba bien acostumbrada a que él le hiciera preguntas que normalmente era mejor no contestar. "Parece que tuviste toda la aventura". Kali no estaba muy preocupada.**

 **Obviamente, su hijo se escapó con su vida, porque él estaba de pie junto a ella y se lo contó.**

 **"... Si tuvieras que comer un humano, ¿te comerías un hombre o una mujer?" Preguntó Naruto, un poco curioso sobre el punto de vista de su madre.**

"¿Es eso realmente importante?" Preguntó Weiss. Su cara aún roja por el juego de palabras de Yang.

"La gente se pone curiosa a veces". Ruby se encogió de hombros.

 **"Oh, un hombre seguro. Más músculo, menos grasa. Sin mencionar que el cuerpo de un hombre es más grande, y con todo ese músculo mantendrá a la persona alimentada por más tiempo. Las tetas son todas gordas ... y si voy a estar matando y comiendo a una persona, también podría comer una polla ". Kali bromeó con su hijo, aunque ella lo pensó un poco. Un hombre era más grande y la mantendría alimentada durante mucho más tiempo si alguna vez se encontraba en la situación en la que tenía que comer a una persona. Con suerte nunca estuvo en esa situación, pero no era como si fuera ... completamente desconocida en la historia antigua de su gente.**

"Ja, entiendo. Porque un tipo puede ser eso a veces". Yang se rió entre dientes.

"No creo que ella haya querido decir eso". Blake dijo lentamente. Yang dejó de reírse y miró a su compañera.

"¿Qué?"

 **Naruto parpadeó.**

 **"Ooooooh, lo entiendo. Te referías a la polla como en el culo y al pene". Naruto se dio cuenta de la broma después de pensarlo un momento.**

 **"... Sí ..." Kali estuvo de acuerdo con él.**

 **Bien podría no decirle que no tenía idea de que acababa de hacer esa broma. Ella acababa de hablar de comer pene, olvidó por completo que los hombres podían llamarse pollas cuando hacía la broma.**

"Oh, oum". Blake gimió.

"Estoy empezando a preguntarme si hay algo mal con tu madre".

 **Oh bien, bien podría fingir que lo hizo a propósito.**

"Él va a resolver eso rápido". Ruby dijo con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

 **"Mamá, no estabas hablando de idiotas antes, ¿verdad?" Naruto le preguntó, y ella dio un ligero golpe de cabeza, sacando la lengua.**

"Llámalo."

 **"No, no puedo decir que lo fuera. Nosotras Belladonna Faunus somos lujuriosas ... aunque es mejor que seas segura y responsable si alguna vez tienes sexo. Mi lema es este ... diviértete, mira el mundo, vive el momento ... pero no seas estúpido ". Kali le dio a su hijo una gentil lectura. Quería que se divirtiera en la vida, pero tampoco quería que él fuera inseguro.**

"Palabra para vivir por ... Yang". Ruby dijo mirando a su hermana.

"Oh vamos, no soy tan malo!" Ella discutió.

 **"Sí, me di cuenta de los condones que metiste en mi bolso". Naruto la insultó, y ella ni siquiera intentó negarlo.**

 **"Ponle un envoltorio, antes de tocarla ... Es bueno tener estas conversaciones. Ghira es muy prudente cuando se trata de sexo ... y Blake es tan introvertido. Ella odia hablar del pequeño pervertido dentro de ella. " Kali estaba realmente aliviada de poder hablar libremente con su hijo. Su esposo evitó los temas relacionados con el sexo, y aunque era un gran amante, ella deseaba que estuviera tan cómodo hablando sobre el sexo como lo estaba haciendo.**

"No soy un introvertido". Blake murmuró.

"Tienes razón. Eres un antisocial". Yang refutó.

 **¡Era una mujer lujuriosa, y disfrutaba hablar de sexo tanto como disfrutaba tener sexo!**

"Recuérdame que hable con ella cuando nos encontremos con ella".

"Nunca debes conocerla. Nunca". Blake lo juró. Esa sería una de las últimas cosas que debería hacer si tuviera algo que decir al respecto.

 **"Sí, Blake es un pervertido de armario ... pero estás casado". Naruto le mencionó a su madre, considerando que no debería estar deseando tanto.**

 **Tiempo para sabiamente aconsejar.**

 **"No es trampa si está en tu cabeza. Me permiten fantasear con todos los hombres y mujeres que quiero ... pero nunca engañaría a Ghira. Aunque ... me pregunto si me ayudarías a romper. La noticia para él ". Kali habló mientras se frotaba el estómago con una sonrisa astuta en su cara.**

 **"Mamá ... No me digas que estás embarazada". Naruto lo menciona con los ojos entrecerrados.**

"¿Qué?" Blake chilló. Ella no sabía que iba a tener otro hermano.

"Wow felicidades Blake". Yang dijo.

"¿Crees que está pasando aquí también?" Ruby se preguntó. Pero Blake palideció al darse cuenta de que su madre podría estar embarazada e incluso los llamó todo el tiempo.

 **Kali sonrió.**

 **"¡Sí! Cuando te fuiste de casa, estaba muy triste ... Qué milagro tan afortunado". Kali actuó lindo, pero Naruto sabía que ella era más astuta que eso.**

 **No quería saber los detalles.**

 **Realmente no lo hizo.**

'Buena elección'. Fue el pensamiento colectivo del equipo.

 **Naruto comenzó a desnudarse en el baño, mientras su madre se desnudaba detrás de él. Ella miró a su espalda, y le dio una sonrisa triste por un momento.**

 **'Él realmente está creciendo. Su espalda se ha vuelto tan grande ... Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, Naruto. Un día, será usted quien dirija a nuestra gente ... Kali pensó en sí mismo mientras grababa el día de suerte en que conocí a su hijo. El día que su familia creció en un miembro más grande. Ahora su familia iba a crecer una vez más.**

 **Kali limpió una lágrima que se había formado.**

 **¿Por qué sus hijos tuvieron que crecer tan rápido?**

Y eso es eso. ¿Quién es el siguiente? ", Preguntó Weiss.

"¿Antes de eso necesito hacer algo? ¡O! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!" En cuestión de segundos, O con una expresión curiosa.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito pedirte un favor". Blake dijo luciendo muy nervioso. "Me gustaría hablar con mi mamá".


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh, ¿cuánto tiempo va a tomar esto?" Weiss cuestionó.

"Tranquiliza a la niña Weiss. No ha hablado con su madre desde hace un rato. Probablemente se estén poniendo al día". O explicó. Fue entonces cuando Blake salió por la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y las lágrimas manchadas todavía presentes. "Parece que mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Si alguno de ustedes todavía necesita algo, solo diga mi nombre". En flash se había ido.

Blake se secó las lágrimas cuando hablaba con su familia. "Entonces, ¿quién es el turno?"

"Entiendo." Ruby dijo agarra el libro.

 **Realmente era hermoso.**

 **"Nunca me canso de ver esta vista". Naruto habló suavemente para sí mismo mientras miraba a Menagerie desde el techo de su casa. Estaba sentado en la parte más alta de su casa, en medio de la noche, disfrutando de la vista de que estaba obteniendo de la casa que podía llamar la suya. No era el lugar más desarrollado del mundo, con sus poderosos ojos, miró a las faunas que preferían estar despiertas en la noche gracias a sus rasgos animales, aunque no había muchos de ellos.**

"Sabes que no me importaría visitar el lugar". Yang dijo ganándose una sonrisa de su compañero.

 **Podía ver el campamento de bandidos que se había establecido en el borde de Menagerie, justo al lado de la zona desértica, que era donde iba a asumir que Raven estaba en ese momento.**

 **Realmente no sentía la necesidad de ir a hablar con ella.**

"No puedo decir que lo culpo". Dijo Blake. Yang y Weiss asienten de acuerdo.

 **Era una hermosa casa que tenía, una que estaba construida sobre la espalda de ex esclavos ... a veces era fácil para todos olvidar que ni siquiera 80 años antes, las Faunas eran una especie que se consideraba como esclavos reales en la mayoría de los casos. partes del mundo. Menagerie, el hogar de los faunus, fue construido por las manos de esos antiguos esclavos, y había crecido desde allí. La tierra era prácticamente el hogar de toda la nueva generación de faunus, incluso para aquellos que no nacieron en la isla, tenían una conexión con el lugar.**

 **Aunque no había bosques gigantes.**

 **"... Supongo que todavía extraño ese lugar, al menos un poco". Naruto ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de su lugar de nacimiento, había pasado tanto tiempo. Nunca podría olvidar las miradas frías, ignorando su existencia y tratándola con desprecio. No podía olvidar la discriminación peronal que enfrentaba solo porque era diferente a los demás. Echaba de menos la belleza de su lugar de nacimiento, los extensos bosques que eran tan hermosos, e incluso el gran escenario del enorme pueblo, un pueblo que empequeñecía el tamaño de los Reinos. "... aunque estoy bastante seguro de que no me extrañan". Naruto mencionó con una leve risa a su propio costo.**

"Eh, incluso si fue hasta su casa. Su casa realmente no lo quería cerca". Blake comentó.

"A quién le importa. Él ya tiene un hogar y una familia". Yang dijo.

"Muy bien poner Yang".

 **Sí, estaba seguro de que no se lo extrañaría allí, incluso si sentía cierto amor por el lugar donde nació.**

 **"El mundo entero podría ser así con un poco de fuerza".**

"Espera quien es ese?" Yang preguntó.

Weiss se preguntaba lo mismo. Pero Blake pensó que ella era nueva con esa voz.

 **"No, no podía". Naruto negó la voz que habla detrás de él sin siquiera mirar a la persona. Solo por la voz él sabía a quién le estaba hablando. "Hemos hecho grandes progresos con las protestas pacíficas. La violencia no va a ayudar". Mencionó Naruto mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a la persona que estaba allí.**

 **Sienna Khan.**

"De ninguna manera." Dijo Ruby.

"El líder del colmillo blanco". Weiss dijo en estado de shock.

"Técnicamente, mis padres, el líder del Colmillo Blanco en esta historia ahora. Probablemente sea una teniente aquí". Explicó Blake.

"Pero no es un poco raro que ella esté hablando con tu hermano". Yang dijo. El grupo no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se conocían.

 **Una joven muy hermosa, solo unos pocos años mayor que él, de unos 20 años de edad. Era una mujer de la altura de su madre, con el pelo corto y estilizado que se separaba de su frente y lo revelaba. Tenía orejas de tigre naranjas como rasgo animal, y tenía los mismos ojos amarillos de gato que tenían su madre, hermana y padre, pupilas afiladas. Tenía una piel clara color chocolate, y tenía rayas de tigre en un marrón más oscuro en los brazos y piernas de la hora. Llevaba botas altas hasta el muslo con una franja amarilla y un vestido negro corto de combate.**

"Di lo que quieras de ella, pero ella sabe cómo vestirse". Yang comentó.

 **"El camino a la paz de tu padre tomará demasiado tiempo. Si él solo me permitiera tomar el control del Colmillo Blanco, en solo 5 años podría traerle respeto a nuestra especie ... y la situación con el** _ **humano**_ **en la cárcel no será suficiente. para volver a pasar ". Sienna habló sombríamente sobre la mujer que había sido condenada a cadena perpetua. Bueno, esa podría haber sido su oración, pero no era como si una oración no pudiera cambiarse con suficiente persuasión. "Si me apoyaras en esto, tu padre no estaría tan ocupado dirigiendo a Menagerie y al Colmillo Blanco". Sienna le habló más a Naruto mientras caminaba junto a él, mirándolo, viendo que estaba sentado.**

"Entonces, como ella no es la líder y mi padre no se fue, el problema con el colmillo blanco no existía", dijo Blake.

"Pero eso también me dejaría a ti y nunca nos iríamos y probablemente nunca nos encontraríamos". Yang añadió.

"¿Todo por una persona agregada en la línea de tiempo?" Ruby cuestionó con asombro.

 **Fue culpa de Naruto que ella no se convirtiera en la líder de los Colmillos Blancos.**

"¿Eso es realmente algo malo?" Preguntó Weiss. Pero no recibió respuesta.

 **Cuando ella habló con Ghira para el puesto, para que pudiera pasar más tiempo con su familia, fue Naruto quien le dijo a Ghira que trabajar para un futuro pacífico no era algo que debía delegarse. Fue Naruto quien convenció a Ghira de permanecer como el líder del Colmillo Blanco hasta que el niño más pequeño, Blake, fuera lo suficientemente maduro como para convertirse en el líder.**

"Wow van Naruto" Murmuró Yang. Blake miró en shock al ver que su hermano tenía suficiente fe para ponerla en el asiento.

 **"¿Por qué no te sientas y me acompañas?" Preguntó Naruto mientras extendía su mano y golpeaba el techo.**

 **Sienna cerró los ojos y se sentó a su lado, tomando la invitación.**

 **"Entraste en el mundo humano ... y regresaste herido. Eso debería mostrarte cuán violentos son de una especie". Sienna le habló suavemente, pero no sin confianza.**

"Solo porque él tuvo un encuentro con mi madre, algunos caníbales y Cinder no prueban nada". El peleador rubio discutió.

"¿Estamos realmente seguros de eso?" Preguntó Weiss.

"Probablemente."

 **Ella había estado esperando que él regresara, ya que solo él podía convencer a Ghira de darle el poder sobre el Colmillo Blanco.**

 **"Hueles a sangre Sienna". Naruto la miró.**

 **Él sabía lo que ella hacía.**

"Eso significa que ella mató a alguien". Blake añadió. Ganando miradas de asombro de sus compañeros de equipo.

 **"Solo un Fauno debe pasar tiempo en nuestras cárceles, no tenemos los recursos para alimentar a los criminales humanos". La respuesta de Sienna fue muy simple, y regaló todo lo que hizo. Naruto suspiró para sí mismo, y Sienna le lanzó una mirada aguda para ello. "Te hice un favor, ese humano deletreado como** _ **tu**_ **sangre. Deberías estar feliz de que la ejecuté". Las acciones de Sienna ya no tenían que ser insinuadas, ya que sabía que Naruto era consciente de lo que hacía.**

"Espera, espera, ¿ella admitió haber matado a Cinder?" Yang dijo.

"Estoy mucho más contenta de que ella no sea la líder en esa línea de tiempo en este momento". Weiss murmuró

 **Ella no tenía el poder del Colmillo Blanco, pero al ver que se le otorgaba el poder de defender la ley, podía modificar los castigos para adaptarse al crimen.**

"¿Pero la estaba matando la idea correcta?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Bueno, técnicamente es el siguiente en la fila para ser el jefe". Weiss dijo. "Cualquier intento físico de realeza se considera un delito judicial".

"¿Pero no fue ese tipo de pensamiento establecido hace un año?" Yang cuestionó.

"Tal vez, pero eso no significa que no existe".

 **Dañar al siguiente líder de Menagerie fue un delito grave y fue fácil modificar esa sentencia a una sentencia de muerte.**

"Ver." Weiss comentó.

 **"No soy feliz en lo más mínimo. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero que la sangre se derrame siempre debe ser el último recurso. Ella no pudo evitar el hecho de que nació humana ... no somos mejores que ellos, cuando derramamos su sangre ". Naruto le dijo, y esta era la razón por la que no aprobaba que ella tomara el mando del Colmillo Blanco. ¿Por qué convenció a su padre de no pasar su título, de esperar algunos años para que Blake madure lo suficiente como para asumir el papel?**

 **Odiaba ver a alguien odiado por algo fuera de su control.**

"Me gusta su forma de pensar". Dijo Blake.

"Bueno, él es tu hermano". Yang respondió.

 **Sienna puso su mano sobre la suya sin mirarlo.**

 **"Somos mejores que ellos. Ningún faunus ha sido dueño de un esclavo humano. Cuando el hombre se encontró con faunus, ¿quién fue el que lanzó la primera lanza?" Sienna le preguntó.**

 **Solo había una respuesta.**

 **"Era el hombre". Naruto conocía la historia de su gente, muy bien ya que tenía que aprenderla.**

 **Cuando el hombre descubrió la existencia de los faunus, las personas que se parecían tanto a esto, pero tenían rasgos adicionales que los hacían tan diferentes, la reacción del hombre era el miedo. Fue el primer caso de sangre derramada entre las razas, y la sangre era sangre de fauno. Muchos faunus creían que la sangre derramada era una prueba de la naturaleza de los humanos, una naturaleza que faunus no tenía, pero heredada de sus interacciones con los humanos.**

"Gran lección de historia". Yang gimió. "Pensé que habíamos terminado con la escuela".

"Aprender mientras te diviertes no te mataría, Yang". Weiss discutió.

 **Sienna se inclinó hacia él.**

 **"... Toda su cultura se basó en** _ **siglos**_ **de sangre salvaje. Tampoco somos iguales ... la esclavitud puede ser ilegal en los reinos, pero no todas las aldeas están de acuerdo. Necesitamos que nos teman, temamos a nuestros poder, para que nunca más abusen de otro fauno ". Sienna prácticamente siseó, su aversión general por los humanos se filtraba en su tono.**

 **Naruto sintió simpatía por ella.**

 **"¿Pero eso no será la paz? Quiero que haya un día en que los humanos y los fauno puedan sonreírse unos a otros. No quiero ver que esa sonrisa se vuelva forzada". Naruto le dijo a Sienna y la miró. Ella colocó su otra mano en su pierna y se inclinó para mirarlo.**

"Está bien, ¿alguien más está viendo quién está cerca de ellos?" Yang se dio cuenta.

"¿No crees que ...?" Weiss cuestionó.

"¡No! Quiero decir, tal vez. ¡¿Pero por qué no diría nada ?!" Blake cuestionó

 **Ella tenía aliento caliente.**

 **"Va a hacer un gran líder para nuestra gente, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Eres amable, y que ha** _ **conocido**_ **el dolor hablo personalmente. No hay mejor hombre para dirigir los pasos faunus cuando sus padre Abajo ... pero eres ingenuo. Necesitamos una mano firme ". Sienna empujó su frente contra la suya. Ella empujó su cuerpo en su cuerpo también, su esternón en su codo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.**

 **Sienna no mentía.**

 **Ella nunca mintió.**

"Chico, ella realmente le está poniendo la mantequilla al chico". Yang comentó.

"Es un poco desagradable". Blake añadió.

 **Ella no quería la extinción de la raza humana, simplemente quería que la sangre que habían derramado fuera pagada con sangre humana. Quería que entendieran el verdadero miedo, para que nunca lastimaran a otro fauno. En ese aspecto, Naruto la respetaba enormemente, todas sus acciones estaban verdaderamente orientadas hacia la igualdad entre los faunus y los humanos. Sin embargo, ella deseaba obtener esa igualdad a través del poder, y la igualdad ganada a través del poder** _ **era la**_ **igualdad ... pero no era la paz.**

"Entonces ambos son iguales, pero cada uno lo quiere de una manera diferente". Ruby habló.

"Naruto quiere hacerlo con los brazos abiertos". Dijo Blake.

"Mientras que Sienna lo hace con el puño cerrado. De cualquier manera, será difícil para la verdadera paz". Weiss añadió.

 **Naruto no solo quería la igualdad, él quería la paz.**

 **Su mundo era un mundo donde los humanos temían a los faunus. Era un mundo donde la raza humana sabía que si trataban a un fauno con mala voluntad, se derramaría sangre.**

 **Su mundo era un mundo donde los humanos amaban a los faunos. Quería que los humanos trataran bien a los faunus, no porque estuvieran obligados a hacerlo, sino porque realmente no tenían mala voluntad hacia las especies de faunus.**

"Me gusta su manera". Dijo Ruby.

 **Se besaron.**

"¿Esperar lo?"

"¿Qué?

"¡¿Qué?!" Blake gritó. Ojo ensanchar en las siguientes dos palabras.

 **Sienna empujó sus labios contra los de él, y movió su cuerpo hacia adelante. Lo empujaron sobre su espalda cuando ella se colocó encima de él, sus manos eran más pequeñas que las suyas, pero podía sentir su textura áspera en comparación con las manos de Emerald. Eran las manos de una persona que trabajaba hasta la médula todos los días de niña para poder luchar por lo que ella creía. Él podía mirarla a los ojos, ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos mientras se besaba.**

Todo el equipo RWBY se sorprendió por la descripción del beso. Y más aún cuando dicho beso apareció en la pantalla.

Ruby y Weiss se sonrojaron profundamente al ver la intimidad del beso. Ruby fue tan lejos como para esconderse dentro de su capucha, pero aún así se asomó.

Yang también miró en shock, pero su rubor era pequeño. Pero ella misma se sintió un poco caliente al verlos besarse.

En cuanto a Blake, el joven fauno era como una estatua. Sorprendida por la cantidad de mujeres que persiguen a su hermano, sorprendida por lo cerca que está del líder del fanático Blanco en su mundo y aún más sorprendida por el hecho de que parecieran la página 47 en uno de sus libros. _"FOCUS BLAKE FOCUS!"_ Ella gritó en su cabeza.

"Chico que es un beso". Yang comentó.

"¡¿Con cuántas mujeres se involucrará tu hermano?" Weiss cuestionó aún sonrojado por la muestra de afecto.

"No me preguntes, todavía estoy tratando de seguirme la pista". Blake gritó.

"¿Podemos continuar por favor?" Ruby gritó, humeante por el beso.

 **"¿Podrías hacer esto con un humano?" Sienna le preguntó a Naruto mientras lo miraba, terminando el beso para que ella pudiera hablar. "Esa mujer ... esa** _ **líder bandida**_ **... ella y tu padre han estado haciendo tratos. Un trato en el que estás involucrado". Sienna le informó a Naruto de algo de lo que no estaba completamente consciente.**

"¡Oye, deja a mi madre fuera de esto!" Yang gritó.

"¡Es tu madre que fue la causa de esto en primer lugar!" Blake discutió.

 **Naruto la miró, sentándose sobre sus codos ligeramente.**

 **Él no dudaba de ella.**

 **Ella creía que los faunus merecían sangre por la forma en que fueron tratados, y que los humanos solo aprenderían a respetarlos a través del miedo, pero ella tampoco estaba exenta de honor. Cuando sus compañeros faunus estaban involucrados, ella tenía un código moral muy alto. Los humanos que odiaba,** _ **toleraban**_ **, pero realmente amaba a sus compañeros faunus.**

 **"Raven Branwen". Naruto sabía el nombre de la mujer.**

 **Sienna frunció el ceño.**

 **"Tu padre cometió otro error, permitiendo que una tribu humana viniera aquí y nos ofreciera un trato. Serán la ruina de esta gran tierra. Los humanos no tienen derecho a estar aquí". Sienna colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Ella se movió de modo que estaba sentada en su regazo, mirando hacia abajo con fuego en sus ojos.**

"Si empiezan a joder, me voy". Yang dijo, reiniciando el rubor con su equipo.

"YANG!" El equipo gritó.

 **Los bandidos eran escoria, incluso para los estándares humanos.**

 **"Cada día, más faunus se mudan a Menagerie para alejarse de la opresión humana. Esos faunus no son guerreros, y estamos cada vez más abarrotados. Necesitamos expandir las fronteras de Menagerie tanto como sea posible, o nuestros** _ **compañeros faunus lo**_ **harán. ser la ruina de nuestro país. ¿Prefieres que nos maten los grimm o dejes que los humanos vivan con nosotros? Preguntó Naruto a la mujer que odiaba a los humanos. Sienna se mordió el labio inferior, él podía ver la ira en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que no tendrían muchas opciones.**

 **Apenas estaban venciendo como estaba, y sus recursos se estaban agotando hasta el punto de que cada vez era más difícil sobrevivir en Menagerie.**

"No se puede pelear con el plan a medias".

"Algo que deberías tener en cuenta". Weiss discutió.

"Oh, por favor, cuántas veces he-"

"43 veces". Ruby respondió casi al instante.

"... Tenemos que conseguirte un pasatiempo".

 **"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que nos traicionen?" Sienna discutió contra él.**

 **"¿Cuánto falta para que los faunus de Menagerie comiencen a recurrir al crimen para mantener a sus familias? Menagerie acepta a** _ **todos los**_ **faunus que deseen mudarse aquí ... pero no podemos seguir haciendo eso sin seguir expandiéndonos". Naruto podía sentirla desenvolver las vendas alrededor de su cintura, las que usaba para las miradas. Ella colocó su mano en su abdomen, antes de que ella lo moviera hacia arriba y lo agarrara por la garganta.**

 **No es lo suficientemente duro como para ahogarse, por supuesto, su toque era en realidad muy ligero.**

Blake no lo admitiría, pero esta escena le recordó una parte en uno de sus libros.

 **"Entonces dejamos de aceptar nuevos faunus, y hacemos del mundo un lugar mejor** _ **para**_ **faunus. Faunus no sentirá la necesidad de mudarse aquí, porque nadie se** _ **atrevería a**_ **tratarnos mal. Sé** _ **que lo**_ **entiendes más que nadie". Sienna habló de su pasado. Ella era muy consciente de ello, ya que ella y Naruto habían hablado muchas veces antes. Ella no sabía dónde había nacido, pero sí sabía que lo tenía más difícil que la mayoría de los faunus.**

 **En todo caso, él debería estar de su lado.**

"¿Quién más está contento de que no tenga ese tipo de pensamiento?" Preguntó Weiss. Todos en el equipo levantaron la mano.

 **Él era una luz, un faro de esperanza para Fauno, para que pudieran hacerse un mejor futuro. Todos en Menagerie seguirían a Naruto, quien se había hecho amigo de prácticamente todos en Menagerie, hasta la tumba. Él era su luz brillante, un símbolo de la felicidad, que podía borrar la oscuridad.**

 **"La mejor parte de sentir dolor ... es que cuando te curas, te vuelves mucho más feliz, porque** _ **sabes**_ **lo mal que puede ser. No quiero que el mundo mire a Faunus con miedo ... Quiero una mundo donde las personas puedan ser felices juntas ". Naruto le sonrió a Sienna, y ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirar esos brillantes ojos azules cuando él sonrió tan puramente.**

 **Por eso todos lo seguían.**

 **Conocía el dolor, pero no sentía odio por los que le causaban dolor. Él realmente deseó la felicidad de toda buena persona en el mundo.**

Ruby rápidamente sacó un bloc de notas y escribió algo.

"Ruby, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy tomando algunas notas sobre lo que dice Naruto. Creo que realmente podría ayudar en el futuro". El líder dijo con una sonrisa. Blake al ver esto se recordó a sí misma que le pidió a Ruby que le hiciera una copia cuando terminara esto.

 **"Eres ingenuo y terco". Sienna le habló.**

 **"Si ser ingenuo significa ayudar a otros, independientemente de su especie, entonces seré ingenuamente feliz por el resto de mi vida". Naruto le dijo a Sienna con ojos determinados, y ella abrió los ojos para verlos.**

 **Sienna lo miró con orgullo.**

 **Fue un tributo a lo increíble que era su raza.**

 **"No podrás permanecer tan** _feliz_ **cuando conozcas a esa mujer ... Raven Branwen será tu novia. El trato que tu padre hizo con ella es un contrato de matrimonio. Ella, la líder de los bandidos, y tú. , el próximo líder de los faunus, serán casados ... uniendo a nuestros grupos ". Sienna le informó de lo que su espía le había dicho. Ella sabía sobre el trato y se aseguró de vigilar a Ghira en caso de que hiciera algo que perjudicara a su especie.**

"¡Oh, genial! Es como algo con lo que puedo lidiar". Yang se aferró.

"No." Blake gime en desesperación.

"¿Así que supongo que realmente va a ser nuestro tío?" Ruby cuestionó.

"¡RUBÍ!" Gritaba abejorro

 **Ella respetaba y confiaba en el hombre, pero sabía que sus maneras pacíficas no eran la respuesta que su gente necesitaba en este momento.**

 **La mirada sorprendida de Naruto le dijo que no había sabido de esto.**

 **"¿Qué?" Preguntó Naruto, y Sienna sonrió.**

 **"Exactamente, hizo lo que pensó que era mejor para nuestra gente, sin siquiera preguntarte cómo te sentías al respecto. ¿Entiendes?" Sienna le habló suavemente.**

 **Estaba furiosa por dentro.**

"Bueno, quien arregla los matrimonios es una trama molesta". Weiss murmuró.

"Espera, ¿has estado en el extremo receptor de esas cosas?" Blake cuestionó.

"Por supuesto que soy un Schnee, una o dos veces mi padre me engañaría para que hiciera arreglos matrimoniales para hacer crecer su negocio, pero pude revertirlos en mi día". Ella dijo con un toque de orgullo.

 **"Claro que sí ... bien, maldita sea. Voy a tener que hablar con papá al respecto. No voy a hacer nada hasta que escuche sus razones. Mi papá no es un hombre egoísta ... Nunca haría algo como esto si no hubiera otra manera ". Naruto estaba completamente seguro de que había mucho más de lo que Sienna le estaba diciendo.**

"Alguien está en problemas ~" Yang cantó.

 **Creía en su padre.**

 **-Con Ghira-**

 **"... Acabo de sentir esta sensación de profundo orgullo en mi pecho, y esta sensación de vergüenza?" Preguntó Ghira mientras se frotaba la mitad de su pecho peludo.**

 **¿Se sentía orgulloso de Naruto, y decepcionado de sí mismo, al mismo tiempo?**

"No le dijiste a tu hijo sobre un matrimonio del que forma parte. Pero está siendo tentado a ser un extremista radical". Weiss en la lista.

"¿No es eso un poco duro?" Ruby cuestionó.

"Ella básicamente está llamando a la guerra contra la raza humana. Si eso no es ser extremista, no sé lo que es entonces". Weiss discutió.

 **"Ya deberíamos irnos a casa, Naruto se habrá ido si no llegamos pronto". Blake habló impacientemente mientras golpeaba su pie contra el piso de la habitación del hotel. No había visto a Naruto en más de un mes, y estaba segura de que no iba a dejar de verlo cuando él regresara a Menagerie ese día.**

 **Ella NO se estaba perdiendo esto.**

"No, ella no lo hará." Blake dijo lentamente.


	12. Chapter 12

"Está bien, dejemos que esto termine". Blake dijo queriendo aquí más sobre este contrato de matrimonio.

 **"Hablar con Sienna siempre me deja con la erección más incómoda posible".**

"... Nunca puedo dejar de escuchar eso". Blake dijo sin emociones.

"Bueno, el beso estaba caliente". Murmuró Yang. Ganando una almohada lanzada por su pareja.

"YANG!"

 **Naruto pensó con un bostezo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su propia casa. Después de una larga noche de sueño, se había despertado después de un sueño muy** _ **agradable**_ **de algo que involucraba a él y a Sienna. "... Creo que podría tener un complejo de Edipo ..." se dio cuenta Naruto después de un momento de pensamiento.**

 **Su madre era un faunus a base de gato con pelo negro corto, orejas de gato, ojos amarillos y un cuerpo muy delgado.**

 **Sienna era una mujer que era un faunus a base de gato, con pelo negro corto, orejas de gato, ojos amarillos, y ella también tenía una forma esbelta. Naruto incluso adivinaría que estaban cerca de la misma altura y tamaño general.**

"Bueno, al menos es lo suficientemente hombre para admitirlo". Weiss dijo. "Pero tú, por otro lado, tienes un complejo hermano".

"¡Yo no!" Blake gritó.

 **"¿Sienna te visitó anoche?" Kali preguntó mientras estaba cocinando.**

 **Ni siquiera se sintió frustrada por las palabras de Naruto, ya que Naruto siempre cuestionaba sus propias preferencias sexuales cuando Sienna lo visitaba. Además, Kali había mirado a través del porno de Naruto antes, y conocía su "tipo" por así decirlo. Justo como sabía que Blake tenía un "tipo" para hombres y mujeres que se parecían a su hermano, ella sabía que Naruto era un niño de mamá y parecía tener un fetiche para las chicas que tenían una apariencia similar a ella.**

"Mira, incluso tu propia madre sabe esto". Weiss exclamó. Pero Blake todavía se niega a creer en ello.

 **Ella pensó que era dulce, y no era un problema porque no era como si Naruto se estuviera desviando de su camino para estar con una mujer como ella.**

 **Era muy probable que fuera subconsciente.**

 **"¿Quién es Sienna?" Preguntó Esmeralda mientras dejaba de jugar con un tenedor. Ella nunca había comido un desayuno Menagerie, y tan curiosa como era por lo que Faunus solía desayunar, tenía más curiosidad por esta Sienna. "¿Es ella otra faunus?" Preguntó Esmeralda.**

"Eso es como preguntar cuándo es el primer día de abril. Cuando a la misma hora es hoy". Yang comentó con una mirada aburrida.

"O lo que se debe poner en una galleta con chispas de chocolate". Ruby añadió.

 **Le dieron miradas opacas.**

 **Pregunta tonta.**

 **"Sienna es quizás unos años mayor que yo, pero casi fue elegida para ser la próxima líder de los Colmillos Blancos. Ella y Naruto tuvieron una relación muy ... extraña".**

"Extraño en una subestimación. Son como dos parejas en una etiqueta que dice que es complicado en su página". Yang murmuró.

 **"Kali realmente no sabía cómo llamarlos. No eran realmente** _ **amigos,**_ **por cierto, pero no eran enemigos en absoluto. Estaban cerca de los opuestos que trabajaban por el mismo objetivo. Naruto quería hacer la paz entre Humano y Fauno, y Sienna quería traer igualdad entre los humanos y Fauno a través del miedo.**

 **Sus objetivos finales eran los mismos, los humanos y los faunus tenían los mismos derechos y el mismo trato, pero los métodos deseados eran diferentes. Al mismo tiempo se respetaban mutuamente.**

 **"... Hay MUCHA tensión entre nosotros". Naruto lo mencionó con un chasquido en el cuello.**

"Ugh, siempre odié cuando Yang hace eso. Siempre es tan fuerte". Ruby gimió.

"Cuéntame sobre eso." Blake añadió. Debido a su rasgo de faunus, el agrietamiento era mucho más fuerte para ella que para Ruby.

 **Durmió mal, pero su declaración no estaba equivocada. Había mucha tensión entre los dos. Tenían diferentes ideales, pero tenían el mismo objetivo. Ambos querían hacer feliz a su gente, y darle a faunus un futuro más brillante para mirar también. Sienna quería un futuro donde los humanos temían a los faunus, y él quería un futuro en el que simplemente no había razón para que los humanos y los faunus tuvieran que odiarse unos a otros.**

 **Ninguno de los dos quería que se derramara sangre que no fuera** _ **necesario**_ **derramar, pero Sienna creía que había sangre que merecía ser derramada.**

 **Sin embargo, al final, ambos solo querían lo que era mejor para su gente, incluso si sus caminos elegidos fueran diferentes.**

 _ **-En Vale-**_

"Oh, esto es sobre nosotros esta vez?" Preguntó Ruby.

"No lo creo." Weiss dijo lentamente.

 **"No estoy tan seguro de que este sea el mejor curso de acción, ¿y si se dan cuenta de la bomba?"**

"¡Una bomba!" El equipo gritó al unísono.

 **El orador era una mujer baja con un cuerpo muy pequeño y delgado. Llevaba un chaleco negro y gris ajustado sobre su cuerpo y una piel de color claro. Sin embargo, sus manos eran de color gris, y tenía venas grises que subían por sus brazos hasta su pecho. Tenía unos gruesos hilos de seda de araña que salían de las palmas de sus manos cuando conectaba una Bomba de polvo al interior del motor de un Bullhead.**

"No sabía que había una araña faunus". Dijo Ruby.

"Son una raza diferente, ya que sus rasgos no se pueden ocultar lo suficientemente bien". Explicó Blake.

 **Trifa de la seda de araña, nacida en un pueblo de Anima, se mudó a Menagerie para escapar del tratamiento que ella solía sufrir en su antiguo pueblo.**

 **"Es hora de un nuevo liderazgo. Adam hizo un buen punto, Ghira no nos acerca a tener un trato igualitario para los humanos. Es hora de un cambio en el liderazgo". Un hombre que llevaba exactamente el mismo uniforme que ella, solo él tenía mangas largas y negras y mantuvo su pecho cerrado, le habló. Era mucho más alto que ella, y se había peinado hacia atrás el cabello castaño y una barba marrón. Saliendo de su espalda aquí, dos grandes alas de murciélago, y él estaba preparando la bomba.**

"Oh mi Oum" Weiss susurró.

"¿Qué?" El equipo cuestionó.

"Están planeando volar la cabeza de toro en la que tú y tu padre están". Weiss dijo en estado de shock. El equipo que escuchó esto no pudo evitar preocuparse por los faunus, dijo faunus aún más por su padre.

"¿Por qué harían algo como esto?" Ruby cuestionó. Pero no recibió respuesta.

 **Yuma, una** _ **nativa de**_ **menagerie .**

 **"¿Adán realmente se está impacientando?" Trifa preguntó mientras terminaba su trabajo. La bomba estaba bien y segura con sus hilos. No había forma de que alguien desconectara la bomba antes de la explosión de los horarios. Yuma terminó de armar la bomba y la conectó al motor del Bullhead. De esa manera, cuando el motor alcanzaba cierto calor, el indicador de la bomba encendería el Polvo y destruiría a toda la Bullhead.**

 **No habría sobrevivientes.**

 **Era todo un sacrificio necesario para el bien de su especie.**

"¡Nuestra muerte no lo convierte en un buen sacrificio para el resto de los faunus!" Blake gritó.

 **"Adam no es lo suficientemente tonto como para desafiar a la familia Belladonna en popularidad. Todos sabemos lo ... que estaba molesto cuando Sienna fue rechazada como la nueva líder del Colmillo Blanco". Yuma frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. Mucha gente había querido que Ghira dimitiera como líder y permitiera que los faunus más jóvenes se hicieran cargo de él. Todos habían estado esperando la rapidez con la que Sienna podría tomar su causa.**

 **Lamentablemente, Naruto U. Belladonna detuvo eso y convenció a su padre para que continuara siendo el líder del Colmillo Blanco. Por lo tanto, Ghira continuó asegurándose de que el Colmillo Blanco se mantuviera en paz con los humanos.**

 **Hubo algunos que no estaban contentos con eso.**

 **"... Uno de mis hilos se disparó. Vienen, deberíamos escapar". Trifa cerró el panel del motor y asintió a Yuma.**

 **Esa fue la señal para salir.**

"Si mi suposición es correcta. Cambiarán la culpa a otra persona". Weiss dijo.

"Alguien a quien consideren un enemigo para el faunus". Blake agregó mirando a la Schnee. Weiss captando su mirada, amplió sus ojos al darse cuenta.

"¡Pero eso no va a pasar!" Ruby lloró. "¡Porque Naruto no lo comprará!"

El equipo se sentó y continuó y oró por lo mejor.

 **-Con naruto-**

 **Naruto frunció el ceño por un momento.**

 **"Casi fue elegida para convertirse en la nueva líder del Colmillo Blanco. El Khan ha sido un Faunus muy importante durante mucho tiempo. Mientras que nosotros, la Belladonna, hemos servido como líderes para el Faunus, el Khan ha sido algo así como ... .** _ **protectores**_ **de Fauno ". Naruto explicó un poco de la historia. Decir que el Khan y la Belladonna estaban cerca no era algo a lo que se volviera la nariz.**

"Mi padre se detuvo porque no podía manejar el estrés y la presión de ser jefe y líder, así que escogió a los menos malos y se quedó en casa". Explicó Blake.

"Pero debido a eso, Sienna se convirtió en líder y su papel más agresivo se volvió favorable para ellos". Yang añadió. Ganando un cabeceo de los faunus. "Cielos, incluso en la política siempre hay algo".

 **"Los Khan en realidad casi fueron elegidos para convertirse en los líderes de los Faunus, cuando se creó Menagerie, la gente votó para ver quién lideraría a nuestra gente. La familia Belladonna era conocida por ser sabia, amable, pero aún así luchadores poderosos ". Kali terminó de preparar un desayuno decente mientras llevaba un plato con varias pilas de** _ **gofres**_ **hacia la mesa. "En realidad, algunos dicen que la familia Belladonna tiene un** _ **poder especial**_ **que atrae a otros hacia nosotros". Kali bromeó mientras le daba un codazo a Naruto.**

Yang a su vez le dio un codazo a su compañero.

"Basta. Eso fue solo un mito que mi mamá me dijo cuando era niña".

"Tal vez, pero eso no explicaría cómo nos conocimos y nos convertimos en un equipo. O si conoces a Sun". Yang dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad. Blake se negó a responder y volvió su atención a la historia.

 **Se quejó**

 **"Poder especial, suena bien". Emerald quería decir que estaba interesada.**

 **No lo estaba, pero Kali la asustaba por lo que iba a fingir que estaba interesada.**

 **"No soy una Belladonna de sangre". Naruto se quejó, y Kali sonrió.**

"A mí no me importaría, sin embargo". Ruby respondió que no veía el asentimiento de Blake.

 **"Parece que Belladonna tiene este rasgo que hace que las personas se enamoren más fácilmente de nosotros. Aunque mi hijo aquí no es mi hijo de sangre, parece que heredó el rasgo de una manera muy poderosa". Kali bromeó con Naruto, sabiendo de su club de fans. Ella misma era muy popular, e incluso Ghira era popular. La única razón por la que Blake no era popular era simplemente porque ella claramente no estaba interesada en nada que no fuera su hermano mayor.**

 **Blake había evitado la maldición de Belladonna.**

"* Suspiro * Tal desperdicio". Yang dijo.

"Lo llamas un desperdicio, yo lo llamo una bendición". Blake discutió.

"Entonces supongo que la encuesta que hicieron los chicos también es una bendición, ¿eh?" Yang respondió.

"... ¿Qué encuesta?" Weiss y Blake interrogaron al rubio.

"Nada, realmente la mayoría de los chicos de Beacon hicieron una encuesta sobre quién era la mejor chica en el primer año y Blakey obtuvo los tres primeros". Yang explicó.

"Entonces, ¿quiénes son los dos primeros?" Ruby preguntó, queriendo saber más sobre esto.

"Bueno, la lista es así. Primero está Pyrrha, luego yo, luego Blake, luego Ruby, Weiss y luego Nora".

"Espera, ¿por qué estoy en segundo lugar?" Weiss exclamó.

"Becuase Ruby es más joven y ella tiene esta habilidad que se agrega a su ternura". Yang le explicó a su hermana que estaba ganando un rubor brillante. Weiss se sentó allí, sorprendida de que ella fuera la última como la mejor chica.

 **"Es una maldición". Naruto se quejó.**

 **"... No estoy** _ **realmente**_ **interesado". Emerald dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a Naruto. Ella nunca lo había visto tan avergonzado antes. Esto no solo fue un cambio de ritmo refrescante del rubio relajado, sino un cambio bienvenido. "Dime más." Esmeralda miró entre madre e hijo.**

 **"Moooooom".**

 **"Oh, cállate. La maldición de Belladonna no es una verdadera maldición, yo personalmente no creo en las maldiciones. Las Belladonnas solo tienen problemas con el amor, eso es todo. Unos cuantos hombres y mujeres se enamoraron de mí cuando Yo era joven, Ghira y yo realmente nos unimos por eso ". Kali mencionó con una gran sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.**

"... Entonces. Tu mamá juega para ambas partes". Eso rápidamente ganó una almohada en la cara para Yang.

 **Esmeralda estaba confundida.**

 **"... ¿Cómo te vinculaste con ..."**

 **"Mamá y papá son primos". Naruto le dijo a Emerald, cuya mandíbula se** _ **cayó**_ **ante la admisión casual de incesto. Miró a Kali, esperando que la mujer lo negara, pero Kali solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.**

"¡¿Por qué?!" Blake exclamó. Quería mantener en secreto esa pequeña tid hasta el día de su muerte.

 **"Primos primos en realidad, nuestros padres son primos. No es realmente un secreto ni nada, ¿has** _ **visto**_ **nuestras miradas? Estoy seguro de que has visto una foto de Ghira en la casa en algún lugar". Kali mencionó mientras miraba hacia una foto en la pared.**

 **Ella y Ghira compartida** _ **por lo que**_ **muchos rasgos familiares que era difícil para la gente que no cuestionan si estaban relacionados o no.**

 **Kali sonrió cuando su pergamino sonó.**

 **"Ese es el tono de llamada de papá". Naruto mencionó mientras lo recogía, y lo puso en el altavoz. "Oye papá, tú y yo tenemos** _ **mucho de**_ **qué hablar cuando llegues a casa". Naruto gritó a través de la mesa, y se escuchó una risa nerviosa.**

 **"... Whoops?"**

"Whoops? Está en un matrimonio arreglado y todo lo que dice fue" whoops '? ", Preguntó Blake.

 **"Ghira, tienes tantos problemas cuando llegas a casa. ¿Cómo puedes prometer la mano de nuestro hijo a una bandida?" Kali le dio su mejor tono estricto a su esposo sobre el pergamino.**

 **"Acabamos de llegar al Bullhead, deberíamos estar de vuelta en casa en aproximadamente 6 horas o así. Solo quería llamar y decirte ... Blake, ¿estás aquí con un extraño pitido?"**

"Oh no." Blake susurró.

 **"Extraño pitido?" Kali cuestionó cuando levantó una ceja. Naruto inclinó su cabeza en confusión cuando escuchó esa pregunta. No estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto.**

"¡Sal de ese Bullhead!" Blake gritó.

 **"Sí, y se está volviendo más rápido ..."**

 **...**

 **"¡Es una bomba! ¡Fuera de ese Bullhead!" Naruto le gritó al pergamino cuando escuchó el pitido. Le sonaba familiar, porque había visto bombas de polvo usadas anteriormente para la minería de polvo. Se usaban a menudo para abrir cuevas. Cuando se derrumbó una cueva, se utilizaron bombas de polvo para eliminar los escombros y liberar a las personas que se encontraban dentro de la cueva. "¡Está a punto de explotar!" Gritó Naruto**

 **Kali se quedó sin aliento.**

 **"Blake-"**

 ***ABUCHEO-***

 **El pergamino se corta cuando fue destruido por la explosión. Escucharon la explosión, y luego nada cuando el otro extremo del rollo fue destruido. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon por un momento y miró a su madre. Él corrió a su lado cuando ella cayó de rodillas, sus manos cubriendo su boca. Las lágrimas ya estaban empezando a llenar sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposo y su hija estaban en peligro, o incluso** _ **muertos**_ **.**

 **En un momento, todo cambió.**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ningún miembro del equipo dijo una palabra de lo que ocurrió. Hasta que uno sacudió el shock y fue a buscar respuestas. "¡O! ¡LLEGUE AQUÍ AHORA!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Está bien, ¿todos se calman ahora?" Ya pasaron 15 minutos desde que el equipo leyó el último capítulo y Blake básicamente ordenó que apareciera O. Ni siquiera un segundo después de que O se quedara esquivando a todo el equipo sin ningún esfuerzo e incluso se alegró de haber mantenido lejos su arma. No fue hasta después de que el equipo se quedó sin aliento y exhausto que O pudo responder una pregunta. Con calma, caminó hacia el libro para ver dónde se quedaron y se dio cuenta de por qué atacaron en primer lugar. "Veo."

"... ¡¿Por qué demonios vimos eso ?!" Yang gritó.

"Acabamos de ver algo como esto y ¿esperas que estemos bien con esto?" Weiss añadió.

"No entiendes. No creo que ninguno de ustedes entienda".

"Acabo de ver a mi padre y a mí ser asesinados por un juego de poder. ¡Entonces dime lo que no entiendo!" Blake gritó lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Lo que ves antes es solo un futuro posible. Si hay cientos y miles de mundos donde aparece en tu línea de tiempo y algunos se vuelven mejores o peores. Pero eso no debería preocuparte, tan cursi como suena que tu futuro está determinado sobre lo que elegiste a continuación. La razón por la que estás viendo esto es porque necesitas estar preparado para el peor resultado posible. Debería haber sabido que ver algo como esto te haría reaccionar así, pero no lo hice y lo siento. Ver tu supuesta muerte tendría un efecto así ". O explicó, pero había algo en la palabra de O que llamó su atención.

"Espera supuesta?" Weiss cuestionó.

"Solo algo en lo que pensar por ahora". O giró en dirección a la puerta. "Disfruta el resto de la historia". Con eso se fue.

"... No puedo decir más si debería odiar al chico o simplemente confundirme con él". Yang comentó.

"¿Por qué no ambos?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Buen punto." Yang respondió. Abrió el libro y volvió a sentarse. Ella miró a su compañero de equipo con preocupación. "¿Deberíamos?"

"No nos va a dejar salir hasta que terminemos esta historia", respondió Weiss. La rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros y leyó la primera página. "Capítulo 13 para ser fuerte".

 **Naruto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando colocó dichos ojos en su hermana.**

"¡Sí!" Todo el equipo gritó al unísono. Todos se alegraron de que su amigo estuviera vivo.

 **Su condición no era buena.**

"Me sorprendería que sobreviviera sin rasguños en absoluto". Yang habló. "¡No es que no me alegre que estés vivo!"

"No, entiendo. Tendría que ser bastante fuerte para sobrevivir a algo como esto". Blake estuvo de acuerdo con su pareja.

 **"Otro día, y ella habría sido una goner. Es un milagro que ella esté viva en este momento".**

 **El lado derecho de su cara tenía una gran marca de quemadura atravesándola, y gran parte del lado derecho de su cuerpo también estaba vendada, con quemaduras similares en ellos. Su cabello se había quemado más corto de lo que solía ser, ahora apenas a su hombro en el lado derecho. La mayor parte del daño también se había limitado a su lado derecho, el único daño que ella tenía en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo era una gran porción de metal que él clavó en su antebrazo. Eso había sido removido, la herida había sido cosida y sospechaban que solo quedaría una pequeña cicatriz.**

"Oh mi," Weiss susurró.

Blake no pudo evitar apretar su puño mientras oía esto. Pero había una pregunta que me vino a la mente. ¿Qué hay de su padre?

 **"No hubo milagros ..." El comentario de Naruto fue solemne al ver a su madre tomar la mano sin quemar de su hermana.**

 **Kali había sido devastada.**

 **"Oh ... mi dulce y preciosa niña". Kali llevó la mano de Blake a su cara y la empujó contra su propia frente. Tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas al ver a su hija en tal estado. Había una vía intravenosa en el brazo de Blake, manteniéndola en un estado de coma médico hasta que su cuerpo se recuperó de las quemaduras. Tal como estaba, la mantendrían en coma hasta que la medicina y las cremas repararan la piel y los músculos de su cuerpo. "... Gracias Ghira ... gracias por proteger a nuestro bebé". Kali susurró.**

"Papá." Blake cubrió su boca en shock. Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos. El equipo inclinó su cabeza en respeto al padre que protegía a su familia. Esperaron unos minutos para permitir que Blake se recomponga una vez que pudo relajarse, Yang volvió a la historia.

 **Naruto sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa feliz.**

 **Su sonrisa era de orgullo, pero no había felicidad en ella. Estaba orgulloso de su padre, el hombre había protegido a Blake. El hombre había protegido a su hija y había sacrificado todo lo que podía para salvarla. El hecho de que Blake solo estuviera herido, y no muerto, se debía al hecho de que Ghira la había protegido.**

 **Con su propia vida.**

"Por eso consideró a la familia, él sabe lo que es más importante". Blake murmuró.

 **"Ella solo tuvo quemaduras de segundo grado, con el tratamiento médico adecuado, no experimentará ninguna cicatriz. Lamentablemente, casi la mitad de su cuerpo se dañó. Haremos todo lo posible para acelerar su recuperación".**

 **Naruto solo escuchaba a medias al doctor. Puso su mano en el hombro de su madre y la consoló. Tenía sus propias lágrimas que quería derramar, pero ahora no era el momento de derramar esas lágrimas. Necesitaba ser tan fuerte como podría ser para aquellos a quienes amaba. Por supuesto, Kali no parecía darse cuenta de que la estaba tocando, demasiado ocupada llorando por su hija herida.**

 **"Mamá ... me tengo que ir. Por favor, quédate y cuida a Blake ... ella te necesita ahora mismo". Naruto le dijo a su madre con un corazón pesado.**

 **El tuvo que ir.**

"El hombre básicamente se convirtió en un líder tanto de colmillos blancos como de Menagerie. Él sabe que si espera, la gente perderá la esperanza". Weiss explicó.

"No mencione ahora que es un líder que su gente intentará y pensará que puede ser usado", gruñó Blake.

"Eso no va a pasar". Ruby expresó su voz. "Aunque Naruto puede no tener libros inteligentes, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender a la gente. Incluso se dará cuenta de que fue todo Adam". Ruby habló con convicción y determinación.

 **"... Te vas para darle su entierro". Kali dijo, porque sabía que Naruto tenía que ir y hacer eso. Ella sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir y hacerlo. No con el hecho de que su esposo acaba de morir, y su hija estaba tan herida, hasta el punto de que la pusieron en un coma médico para recuperarse. Sin mencionar que estaba embarazada, y tenía pocas dudas de que Naruto estaba tratando de reducir su estrés tanto como él podía por el bebé. "... Lo siento, no puedo ser más fuerte ..." Kali sabía que parecía un desastre.**

 **Cuando encontraron los cuerpos de Ghira y Blake, le dijeron que Ghira ya había fallecido. Ella había enviado a su hijo para confirmar el cuerpo, porque Ghira estaba tan dañada que casi no podían decir que era él. Ella había enviado a su hijo a hacer algo que sabía que no podía soportar.**

La niña se negó a decir nada por respeto a Blake. En cuanto al faunus, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la compostura.

 **"... No seas fuerte, seré fuerte por ti ... Seré fuerte por los dos". Naruto le dijo a Kali que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.**

 **No podía quedarse más tiempo que esto.**

 **Sienna lo estaba esperando fuera de la habitación. Llevaba su túnica ceremonial y le hizo una rápida reverencia. Se enderezó una vez más, y miró hacia la habitación antes de que la puerta pudiera cerrarse.**

 **"Tengo mucho de que hablar contigo, pero creo que sería mejor esperar hasta después de la ceremonia ... Jefe". Sienna habló más respetuosamente que antes. Miró a varias enfermeras y doctores que pasaban. Se dirigió a Naruto con todo el respeto que su nueva posición merecía.**

"Se creía que tuviera nada que ver con eso?" Yang cuestionó.

"No ... Sienna puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca haría algo tan poco corazón como esto." Blake rechazó. "Ella tiene su honor al tipo Fauno".

 **Con su padre ya fallecido ... el título de jefe natural cayó hasta los hombros, como el hijo mayor y un adulto a los ojos de su pueblo.**

 **"Sienna ... No estoy de humor para hablar de política con usted." El tono de Naruto era muy agudo. No quería hablar de su tema habitual. Ahora no, y no por un tiempo realmente.**

 **Su fusible nunca había sido más corto.**

 **Sienna asintió.**

 **"No es política sobre lo que quiero hablar contigo, pero tenemos que darnos prisa. Es hora de que descansemos el cuerpo de Ghira". Sienna estaba entendiendo a sus compañeros fauno. Tenía mucho de qué hablar con él ahora que él era el jefe, pero sabía que no estaba listo para hablar de eso. Le daría unos días para refrescarle la cabeza y aceptar la muerte de su padre. Ella había experimentado pérdidas antes, y personalmente sabía que esto no era algo de lo que era fácil recuperarse.**

"Bueno, al menos ella no es persistente", murmuró Weiss.

 **No solo estaba experimentando pérdidas ... sino que ahora era el jefe de Menagerie, el jefe más joven en su historia. Ahora tenía mucho peso sobre sus hombros, y ese peso solo crecería más cuando ella compartiera la información que había aprendido.**

 **"Da ... Gracias Sienna, este es un momento difícil para todos. Solo espero que la persona que lo mató sea llevada ante la justicia". Naruto apretó su puño con fuerza.**

 **Sienna vio que sus ojos se ponían rojos.**

"Oh chico." Murmuró Yang.

 **"... Tenemos una pista sobre quién lo hizo. Cuando estaba haciendo que varios hombres investigaran el accidente, Adam encontró rastros de la bomba. Hay razones para sospechar que esto fue ..." Sienna se detuvo cuando Naruto colocó su entregar su boca Ella lo vio respirar profundamente, sus garras ahora completamente formadas, y sus marcas de bigotes se habían engrosado. Miró más de cerca a la imagen de un demonio peligroso que a un fauno en este momento, pero Sienna había visto esta forma de él antes.**

 **Esta fue la forma que usó cuando mató a una horda de 150 grimm que había intentado invadir Menagerie.**

"¿Espera? ¡¿Qué 150 qué ?!" Yang gritó.

"No creo que haya habido un cazador vivo que mate a tantos solos". Weiss añadió.

"Estoy empezando a sentirme un poco mal cuando estaba entrenando con la media luna rosa". Dijo Ruby. Ella recuerda que solo mató a 25 grimm sola una vez y que todos eran Beowolves.

Yang mató a 32 grimms y solo unos pocos de ellos fueron de Ursa

Weiss solo tenía 22 grimm y eso solo porque ella vivió la mayor parte de su vida en la mansión.

Blake solo recordó haber matado a 15, ya que ella era mayormente una observadora que una luchadora.

 **"No ... si me entero de quién hizo esto ahora ... entonces no creo que sea capaz de contenerme. Es posible que me ponga furioso". La voz de Naruto era más baja, más oscura, y su convicción estaba allí. Sienna pudo decir que, por una vez en la vida de Naruto ... honestamente, estaba a punto de sufrir un verdadero alboroto.**

 **Sienna se sacó la mano de la boca.**

 **"No sabemos quién lo hizo, pero sí tenemos una pista. La bomba utilizada fue una bomba de polvo que se usa para la minería de polvo ... tenía el logotipo de la familia Schnee". Sienna habló de todos modos. "Creo que la gente debería saberlo, y hasta que sepamos con certeza quién mató a tu padre ... Creo que debería haber una prohibición de todos los bienes Schnee que llegan a Menagerie". Sienna no estaba culpando a los Schnee, pero había evidencia de que sus bombas fueron usadas para la explosión.**

 **Eso suficiente les apuntaría con un dedo, pero ella no era la jefa de la fuerza policial para nada. Ella sabía que podría haber sido una trampa por parte de otra persona, tratando de señalar a alguien que era un blanco fácil de culpar.**

"Probablemente sea lo mejor". Dijo Blake. El equipo la mira en estado de shock.

"¡¿De qué estás hablando?!" Weiss cuestionó.

"El colmillo blanco probablemente querrá sangre por lo que sucedió. Y, como saben, Naruto no pedirá que la guerra los prohíba, por el momento, será lo mejor". Blake discutió.

 **Naruto tomó una respiración profunda y calmada.**

 **"... Podemos hablar de esto más tarde". Naruto no iba a tomar ninguna decisión precipitada en esto.**

 **Él no estaba en el estado mental correcto para tomar esas decisiones. Por mucho que quisiera marchar hacia Atlas, invadir la mansión Schnee y exigir explicaciones, no pudo. Tenía mucho que hacer en Menagerie, y tenía que cuidar de su gente en su momento de necesidad. Tenía que cuidar de su familia en el delicado estado en que se encontraban. Finalmente, tenía que decidir cuál sería el curso de acción correcto para el Colmillo Blanco.**

"Como cualquier líder debería". Ruby comentó.

 **No era su padre, no podía dirigir a Menagerie y al Colmillo Blanco al mismo tiempo, no sin ayuda.**

 **"Todo esto sucedió después de ..."**

 **"Sienna, la gente de Raven no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Raven no es una asesina cobarde, si ella quisiera a mi papá muerto, ella se enfrentaría a él misma". Naruto sabía por experiencia que Raven era el tipo de persona que hacía algo por su tribu. Incluso había tratado de matarlo por el bien de su tribu, pero al menos lo hizo cara a cara con él.**

 **Ella no era una buena persona, pero tampoco era estúpida.**

"Bueno, al menos él conoce a mi mamá tan bien". Yang dijo.

"Es extraño que él la conozca de solo una vez en una pelea". Weiss respondió.

"Me parece genial que él pueda hacer eso". Ruby añadió.

 **"De cualquier manera, creo que Adam merece reconocimiento por sus acciones. Encontró algo que todos los demás se perdieron durante la investigación. No tendríamos ninguna pista si no fuera por él". Sienna intentó cambiar un poco el tema.**

"Y así, ya es un sospechoso". Yang sacudió la cabeza.

 **Se sorprendió de lo bien que lo hizo Adam.**

Blake no pudo decir nada, pero se sorprendió de que Adam fuera a esta feria por la guerra.

 **Ninguno de sus otros hombres había podido encontrar una pista de quién lo había hecho, pero Adam había logrado no solo encontrar rastros de la bomba, sino que había encontrado el logotipo de Schnee en ella. Les había dado el plomo que necesitaban para al menos investigar quién podría haber comprado la bomba.**

"Wow, ella realmente no ve suficiente espectáculo de misterio". Ruby dijo que Yang estaba de acuerdo con ella.

"¿Honestamente crees que ver algo en la televisión realmente te ayudará a largo plazo?" Weiss cuestionó.

"Bueno, sí, así es como conseguí a Cresent Rose". Ruby respondió.

"Y mi abejorro". Yang menciona su motocicleta.

 **"Adam ..." El nombre le sonaba familiar a Naruto mientras lo repetía.**

 **"Es un guerrero hábil, y al parecer un detective muy hábil. Podría ser mejor si le permitimos que encabece la investigación sobre este asunto". Las palabras de Sienna eran serias. Ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto. "Naruto ... encontraremos al asesino de tu padre. No permitiré que alguien que derramó sangre de faunus quede sin castigo". Sienna le prometió a Naruto.**

 **Este fue un delito grave.**

 **Asesinaron al jefe de Menagerie y otro miembro de la familia Belladonna resultó herido de gravedad. Todos se estaban volviendo locos, y por una vez estaba realmente contenta de que los bandidos estuvieran en Menagerie. La gente sentía muchas emociones negativas con el paso de su jefe. Los bandidos estaban haciendo un trabajo maravilloso manteniendo a los grimm fuera de la ciudad.**

 **Naruto agarró a Sienna por el hombro y la giró para enfrentarlo.**

 **Él la besó completamente en los labios, sorprendiéndola por su movimiento inesperado. Ella estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por sus acciones, hasta que vio que él tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. El beso duró varios segundos, y no se apasionó más ni menos, pero cuando terminó ella vio a Naruto secarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas.**

 **"Gracias."**

"Sabes que si alguna vez fue real, podría ser un gran actor de cine". Yang dijo.

"Cierto." Weiss aceptó sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas por el beso. Lo encontró extrañamente dramático y romántico al mismo tiempo.

 **"Fauno tiene que cuidarse el uno al otro. Tu padre y yo no estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero aún así lo respetaba mucho. Era un gran líder para nuestra gente, y se merecía algo mejor que lo que le sucedió. Podemos estar en desacuerdo en muchos aspectos. Cosas ... pero estoy aquí por ti ". Sienna le dijo con sus orejas de gato bajando a su cabeza.**

"Luego se fueron corriendo para casarse. Y vivieron sus vidas con dos niños y una mascota". Yang habló en tono falso femenino.

 **Estaba realmente triste por la muerte de Ghira, y el hecho mismo de que se hubiera derramado sangre faunus la llenó de dolor.**

 **"Otra vez ... Gracias, Sienna. Tengo mucho en mi plato en este momento ... y no estoy segura de poder manejarlo sola".**

 **Ella solo asintió.**

 **"Tienes toda la colección de juegos detrás de ti". Sienna le recordó cuando salieron completamente del hospital y se encontraron con una multitud de personas.**

 **Era hora de darle a su padre un entierro adecuado.**

"Cielos, me siento mal porque Naruto tiene que lidiar con esto solo". Dijo Ruby.

"Bueno, él todavía tenía a su madre y Emerald con ella". Yang discutió.


	14. Chapter 14

"Está bien, terminemos con esto". Yang dijo, sosteniendo el libro en su mano. "Capítulo 14 sospechas".

 **"Fuuuuuuuuuh".**

"El deber principal no es tan divertido como uno podría pensar". Weiss dijo. Ya estoy tomando notas sobre lo que vendrá cuando se haga cargo de la COSUDE.

 **Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro extremadamente intenso cuando se sentó en la mesa de su padre ... y miró todo lo que tenía que hacer. No solo tenía que encargarse de todo Menagerie como jefe, sino que ahora tenía que tomar el mando del Colmillo Blanco porque Blake todavía estaba en coma médico, y estaba tratando de iniciar el proceso de creación de una academia de cazadores. para Menagerie.**

"Mi padre había estado tratando de lograr eso durante años, no es una sorpresa que también intentara esto". Blake añadió.

 **Todo eso fue solo la punta del iceberg.**

 **Estaba en el proceso de terminar los arreglos de su padre con la tribu de los bandidos de Branwen, y estaba tratando de ponerse en contacto con la Compañía de Polvo Schnee para obtener su ayuda. Dado que se trataba de un Dust Comb de la COSUDE utilizado en el asesinato de su padre, eso significaría que la bomba tenía la posibilidad de ser rastreada. La gente exigía el castigo por la muerte de su jefe, y Naruto quería que la persona que lo hizo fuera encarcelada por sus crímenes. Sin mencionar que había cosas del día a día que un jefe tenía para asegurarse de que sucediera para que la aldea pudiera correr con seguridad.**

"Genial, Monty, ni siquiera tiene una edad legal y, sin embargo, ya está poniendo más de lo que cualquier adulto tiene que hacer en su primer día". Weiss dijo en estado de shock. El equipo se veía igual que ella.

 **El área alrededor de Naruto comenzó a convertirse en una playa soleada.**

 **Una ilusión.**

"Mataría por tener algo como esto". Yang dijo.

"Lo usarías para salir del trabajo escolar". Ruby discutió.

"No estoy negando ni insinuando que lo haría, solo estoy diciendo los beneficios que tiene". Yang respondió.

 **"Gracias, Emerald, pero ponerme bajo una ilusión para ayudarme a relajarme no me ayudará en este momento. Gracias por el esfuerzo". Naruto sonrió cuando la ilusión se desvaneció, y pudo ver a Emerald parado frente al escritorio de su padre. No importa cuántas veces haya surgido esa declaración, estaba seguro de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera pensar en ella como algo más que el escritorio de su padre. "... Ahora soy el jefe ... y tengo personas que me necesitan ahora más que nunca". Naruto se levantó y comenzó a agarrar varios de sus papeles de su escritorio que completó.**

"Como dice el viejo dicho, el trabajo de un líder nunca se hace, solo me alegra que mamá todavía pueda ayudar". Dijo Blake.

 **Se los dio a Esmeralda.**

 **"Estás agotado, Naruto, necesitas descansar. Has estado trabajando demasiado durante un mes". Emerald quería que se tomara un descanso por su propia salud. No había podido dormir una noche decente desde que se convirtió en el jefe.**

 **Parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.**

"Caray, se parece a Ruby después de su caída de azúcar". Yang habló mientras su hermana la miraba.

"¡No estuvo tan mal!" Ella lloró.

"Te desmayaste y te quedaste dormido durante todo un día. Papá pensó que en realidad bebías uno de los tragos del tío Qrow". Yang respondió ganándose a una hermana con mala cara y enrojecida.

 **"... ¿Puedes llevarlos a Sienna? Yo ... no me importaría ... al menos llamar antes de que entres en Sienna". Naruto dijo cuando miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio a Sienna en su uniforme caminando hacia él. De pie, a una distancia respetable detrás de ella, estaba el que encontró los restos de la bomba, Adam Tauros. "... Adam ..." Naruto asintió al hombre, quien le devolvió el saludo.**

 **Esmeralda se encontró a sí misma sorprendida tanto por Adam como por Sienna.**

"Pensaría que una mirada seria por confianza y la otra sería solo por odio". Weiss explicó.

"No me sorprendería realmente. Adam nunca tuvo ningún amor por los humanos en primer lugar". Blake respondió.

 **"No hay necesidad, tomaré estos documentos ahora. Tu madre me dejó entrar". Sienna habló mientras le hacía una reverencia a Naruto. Miró a la humana en la habitación, Emerald, por estar en la habitación. Todavía no aprobaba que se le permitiera a Emerald quedarse en Menagerie, pero la niña realmente no tenía un hogar, lo que por definición casi la hacía ser bienvenida por Menagerie. "... Vine con Adam porque él pidió hablar contigo, aunque creo que la privacidad sería lo mejor". Sienna miró a Esmeralda.**

 **Sus pensamientos eran bien conocidos.**

 **Quería que el humano fuera de la habitación.**

"Sí, eso va a suceder. Emerald ha estado con Naruto durante meses, tenía su confianza". Dijo Blake.

 **"He viajado con Naruto durante meses, creo que me he ganado su confianza** . **" Esmeralda indicó con un tono firme.**

 **Sienna la miró abiertamente.**

 **"Este es un asunto que no le concierne, y Naruto confiar en que no tiene nada que ver con esto** . **" Adam habló antes de Sienna podría hacer que su respuesta. Si bien las palabras eran diferentes de lo que ella habría elegido, Sienna estuvo de acuerdo con ellas.**

"Wow, ¿realmente cree que tiene algún poder sobre este argumento?" Yang cuestionó.

"Siempre fue el ambicioso". Su compañero respondió.

 **Naruto suspiró.**

 **"¿Supongo que esto es sobre el asesinato de mi padre otra vez?" Preguntó Naruto con un suspiro de decepción.**

 **Esto era ... bueno, seguro que se iba a acostar esta noche enojado. Odiaba cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con su padre. Hacía todo lo posible por no marchar hacia Vale y exigir respuestas. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no ir a la guerra, una guerra que no quería que su gente experimentara. Tenía tantas emociones que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por reprimir.**

 **"He descubierto una nueva pista en cuanto a la identidad del ser humano"**

 **"-o faunus** . **" declaró Naruto, y se agitó la mano para Adán para continuar. Adam pareció fruncir el ceño ante la forma en que fue corregido, mientras que Sienna enarcó una ceja.**

"Tomó la decisión correcta. Solo porque la idea pueda parecer una locura no significa que no pueda suceder". Yang dijo.

"¿Dónde aprendiste esto?" Weiss cuestionó.

"Fue en CSI: Vale, anoche, pensé que podría usar esa cita algún día". Yang respondió claramente.

"... Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy sorprendida". La heredera murmuró.

 **"¿Un faunus? Naruto, seguramente estás bromeando. Tu padre fue amado por la gente. Era un símbolo de una vida mejor para muchos faunos que fueron maltratados por humanos". Sienna tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco preocupada de que Naruto estuviera dispuesto a pensar que un Faunus podría ser capaz de tal acto.**

 **¿Fueron capaces de asesinar Faunus? Sí, por supuesto, eran capaces del acto y del pensamiento. Fueron construidos con colmillos y habilidades que les permitieron cazar a sus presas en las condiciones más adversas. Se podría decir que fueron construidos para el asesinato, pero para asesinar a su propio jefe, ¿quién les permitió vivir una vida mejor?**

 **Eso fue puramente idiota.**

"Pero eso no significa que sea imposible". Ruby discutió.

 **"Me resulta difícil imaginar que cualquier Fauno se atrevería a matar a alguien de la gran familia Belladonna, y he encontrado evidencia que limita la búsqueda". Adam tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **Eso sonrió irritó a Naruto por alguna razón.**

"Sí, esa sonrisa no dice" Estoy aquí para ayudar "es más como" Soy ese hombre que gobernará el mundo ". Yang dijo. Ganando asentimientos de sus compañeros de equipo.

 **"¿Cómo?" La pregunta de Emerald fue apuntada a un hecho simple.**

 **Había pasado un mes desde el accidente, ¿qué quedaba por encontrar?**

 **Ella fue ignorada.**

"Por supuesto que sería, no sorprendente". Blake dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **"Fuuuuh ... ¿Cómo?" Preguntó Naruto, viendo que la pregunta de Emerald no iba a ser respondida debido a su especie.**

 **"Adán."**

 **"Sí, Sienna, revisamos los restos de la bomba. Era un modelo nuevo de la bomba que no se usa para la minería. Se parece más a una bomba de grado militar usada por Atlas que a una bomba usada para limpiar los escombros de la cueva". Adam asintió con la cabeza a Sienna cuando ella se dirigió a él para responder la pregunta. Tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio que el ceño de Naruto se acentuaba aún más que antes.**

El equipo no pudo evitar sentirse molesto también cuando vieron la sonrisa.

 **Vio la ira en la cara de Naruto.**

 **"Con el descubrimiento que hizo Adam, creo que este fue un intento de asesinato de James Ironwood. Es bien sabido que Atlas es un Reino muy codicioso. Reemplazaron a Mantle y fueron los principales instigadores de la última guerra". Sienna caminó hacia Naruto y puso sus manos sobre su escritorio. Emerald se tensó cuando escuchó esta información, mientras que Adam forzó la sonrisa de su rostro cuando Naruto lo miró, antes de volver a mirar a Sienna. "... Nuestro líder, tu padre, fue asesinado ... y ahora tenemos pruebas de que fue hecho por Atlas Military. Esta fue una de sus bombas ... Derramaron la sangre de Fauno Naruto. Merecemos justicia". El tono de Sienna estaba lleno de fuego.**

 **Naruto estuvo tentado de estar de acuerdo con ella.**

 **"No."**

"Maldita sea, con una sola palabra ya cerró todo, eso es gracioso". Yang dijo en sorpresa. Pero ella no mentiría y diría que no era gracioso mirar su cara.

 **"¿Perdóneme?" Adam preguntó con un genuino ceño fruncido en su rostro, después de haber escuchado esa extraña palabra aplicada a sus deseos. Incluso Sienna se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Naruto decir eso.**

 **"¿No?" Sienna le preguntó.**

 **"No, de lo que estás hablando no es de la justicia Sienna. Es una venganza, y lo que es peor es que estás sugiriendo que inicie una guerra contra una teoría. Solo porque es una bomba Atlas, no significa que fue utilizado por alguien de Atlas. Una guerra que te recordaré, no ganaremos ". Naruto le recordó a Sienna.**

"Hablado como un verdadero líder". Weiss respondió asintiendo.

 **Adán tuvo que dar un paso adelante.**

 **"Una guerra que ganaremos. Señor, pero usted está subestimando el poder de nuestra gente. Somos más fuertes, más rápidos y mejores que los humanos. Usted mismo es un excelente ejemplo de eso. Solo, destruyó toda una invasión de Grimm. Eres un monstruo aterrador cuando estás enojado ". Adam no habló más que elogiar el poder de combate de Naruto. Había visto la batalla de la que hablaba. Fue una batalla contra lo que tenía que ser cerca de mil grimm, y Naruto había aclarado esos números con facilidad.**

 **Un furioso Naruto podría destruir un ejército de humanos sin ningún problema.**

"Eso no significa que él sea un arma que puedas usar". Dijo Blake. Molesta por el aspecto de su hermano siendo usado como un arma.

 **"... No estoy sugiriendo una guerra en toda regla, sino una demostración de fuerza para recordarles que solo porque nos aislaron en esta isla, no significa que puedan empujarnos, es el mejor curso de acción". Sienna estuvo parcialmente de acuerdo con Naruto, pero en su mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con Adam en esto. Sufrieron una gran pérdida con la pérdida de su líder. "No puedes estar pensando en dejar que el asesino de tu padre salga libre"**

"Mala elección de palabras allí". Murmuró Yang.

 **Naruto golpeó su mano contra su escritorio.**

 **Todos saltaron.**

 **'Naruto ...' pensó Emerald cuando vio la expresión de pura rabia en sus ojos.**

"Oye, ahí está Yang". Dijo Ruby.

"Oh vamos, no soy tan malo!" Yang discutió solo para recibir miradas de su compañero de equipo. "¿De acuerdo, una vez que me haya metido en problemas?"

"En el último mes en esta escuela, rompió 13 sillas, rompió 4 paredes y rompió 3 puertas. No mencione la cantidad de equipos de ejercicios que rompió". Weiss en la lista.

"... dije nombre uno". Yang puso mala cara.

 **"¡¿Crees que no quiero sangre ?! Quiero sangre más de lo que podrías imaginar. Quiero encontrar al que hizo esto, y quiero rasgar a quien lo hizo para destruirlo con mis propias manos". Los ojos de Naruto estaban rojo sangre mientras hablaba. Los cambios en su rostro muestran lo cerca que estaba de golpear y atacar a alguien. Estaba claro que su temperamento estaba colgando de un hilo en ese momento.**

 **Naruto gruñó por un segundo** , **antes de sentarse y juntar las manos, respirando profundamente varias veces.**

"Sabes que para un grupo de manifestantes pacíficos es irónico que dos de esos líderes estén listos para la guerra". Weiss dijo.

"Sí, la ironía no se ha perdido para mí". Blake respondió.

 **"Entonces-"**

 **Naruto levantó su mano para detener a Adam.**

 **"... pero matar a quienquiera que hizo esto no devolverá a mi papá. Quiero justicia, pero la venganza no es justicia, y no se detendrá allí. Pronto otros querrán vengarse de nosotros por lastimar a sus seres queridos, y se convertirá en un ciclo de angustia. Amo a esta nación ... y mi padre ama a esta nación. No quiero ver a Menagerie sufrir por mi propia venganza personal. El que hizo esto será procesado por sus crímenes. ... porque si permitimos que esa persona salga libre, ¿quién sabe a quién más van a hacer daño? Preguntó Naruto con una mirada triste en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y miró a Menagerie. No quería verlo destruido, encontrar todo lo que amaba arrebatado de él.**

 **No quería vivir su propio infierno una vez más.**

Ruby rápidamente tomó nota de lo que dijo Naruto, pensando que podría ayudarla a ser una mejor líder.

 **Sienna asintió con respeto.**

 **"Tú eres el jefe, pero si Atlas es responsable ... y ellos nos atacan ... ¿qué harás?" Sienna le preguntó con un ojo cuidadoso.**

El equipo no pudo evitar preocuparse por su respuesta.

 **"... Si intentan traernos la pelea, haré lo que sea necesario para defender a Menagerie y su gente. No iré a la guerra, pero no me quedaré a un lado y permitiré que otros traigan la guerra. nosotros tampoco ". Naruto habló después de una cuidadosa consideración** por **sus palabras. Sienna asintió con una sonrisa, feliz con su respuesta.**

 **Esa fue una respuesta que ella podría aceptar.**

Weiss continuó tomando nota de las palabras de Naruto. Si ella sigue esto, podría ayudar a su familia a no ser arrastrada por el barro por el tipo de faunus.

 **"Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso. Tomaré estos y los examinaré. También intentaré ponerme en contacto con el consejo de Atlas para organizar una reunión con ellos en un lugar neutral". Sienna estaba segura de que Ghira estaría orgullosa de lo difícil que Naruto estaba tratando de ser lo que su gente necesitaba. Ella sabía que estaba orgullosa de verlo tomar la posición en serio.**

 **Aunque ella deseaba que él pudiera ver las cosas desde su punto de vista.**

Los ojos de Blake se llenan de lágrimas por un segundo antes de que ella se los limpie rápidamente. Ella sabe que su padre también estaría orgulloso de él y de ella.

 **"Gracias por su tiempo, espero que su familia pueda superar este difícil momento. Sería una pena que pasara algo más. Deseo solo lo mejor para todos ustedes". Adam pronunció sus palabras cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, dijo su pieza. Naruto levantó una ceja por la forma en que Adam dijo eso y frunció el ceño por un momento cuando Adam salió de la habitación.**

"Wow, ni siquiera su enfoque puede ser considerado sincero". Yang dijo.

"Es realmente extraño cuando lo escuchas. Casi suena ensayado". Dijo Ruby.

 **"Ese tipo desprendía un ambiente espeluznante** . **" Esmeralda afirmó, y ella fue ignorada por Sienna.**

 **"Sí ... Sienna, he estado haciendo algunas búsquedas por mi cuenta ... En esos documentos hay una lista de nombres de todos los faunus que creo que se beneficiarían de la muerte de mi papá. Antes de ir a exigir respuestas de otras naciones, Creo que investigar a nosotros mismos sería lo mejor ". Naruto mencionó que Sienna comenzó a mirar los papeles, encontró la lista y, afortunadamente, fue una lista corta.**

"¿Quién crees que está en la lista?" Preguntó Ruby.

"No me sorprendería si Adam estuviera en eso". Dijo Blake.

 **Se detuvo con los ojos abiertos cuando vio el primer nombre en la lista.**

 **"¿Que quieres que haga?" Sienna preguntó con ojos serios muertos.**

 **"Vigile a todos en la lista y dígame si alguno de ellos actúa de manera sospechosa. Está despedido". Naruto le dijo, y ella asintió con la cabeza.**

 **Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.**

"Está bien, ¿quién es el siguiente?" Yang preguntó.


	15. Chapter 15

"Me permitirá." Weiss dijo, sosteniendo el libro. "Ejem, capitulo 15 sospechoso".

 **El tiempo había llegado.**

"¿Ya sospechaba de Adam?" Ruby cuestionó.

"¿Qué es eso? ¡Eso es un descuido total!" Yang se quejó.

 **"Me preguntaba cuándo me haría una visita mi futuro marido. ¿Hay algo que pueda ofrecerte? ¿Té, alcohol o qué tal una buena taza de café?"**

"No, es algo mucho peor". Blake gimió.

"O bien, todavía está comprometido con la madre de Yang". Ruby lo recordaba. Yang bajó la cabeza por un dolor de cabeza inminente que está a punto de recibir.

 **Raven tenía una leve sonrisa / sonrisa en su rostro cuando recibió a Naruto en su tienda. Naruto miró a algunos de los bandidos que lo observaban desde fuera de la tienda con una ceja levantada antes de cerrar la solapa de su tienda. Se sorprendió de lo bien que se veía el campamento y de lo duro que estaban trabajando todos los bandidos. No había tenido tiempo de visitar a la tribu de bandidos antes, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad ya que necesitaba hablar con Raven.**

 **"¿Sabías que vendría ... visión del futuro?" Naruto preguntó cuando vio que ella ya había preparado bebidas.**

 **"Mi visión futura es inútil ahora. Simplemente hay demasiados futuros posibles, y esos futuros siempre se están multiplicando ... En este punto, es posible que ni siquiera tenga mi Semblence Principal. Uno de mis hombres te vio venir y me dijo . " Raven explicó simplemente mientras tomaba una botella de sus cosas baratas y comenzaba a bajarla fácilmente. Se limpió los labios, antes de sentarse en el suelo frente a una pequeña mesa, justo sobre una almohada. "... Aunque esto no es solo una llamada de botín, ¿verdad?" Raven le preguntó a Naruto con una sonrisa cómplice.**

"Oh dios, ¿por qué tiene que pasar eso?" Yang cuestionó.

"Para ser justos, actuarías así si estuvieras reuniéndote con él". Weiss discutió.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Ella gritó, pero su discusión fue rechazada cuando se encontró con la mirada de Blake. "Bueno ... no del todo." Ella murmuro

 **El asintió.**

 **"Quería controlarte ... y hacerte algunas preguntas". Naruto le dijo, y ella asintió con la cabeza.**

"Espera, pensé que él dijo que ella no era sospechosa?" Ruby cuestionó.

"Eso todavía no significa que no pueda estar seguro de eso". Weiss discutió. "Si él quiere ser concienzudo, entonces cualquier sospechoso debe ser interrogado.

 **"No sé quién mató a tu padre, y no fue ninguno de mis hombres. Llegar a Menagerie fue quizás lo mejor para mi tribu ... tenemos la mayor libertad de estar lejos de los reinos, pero también Tengo un hogar real ... No me arriesgaría a esto ". Raven vio como Naruto se sentó frente a ella. Ella no había podido ver el futuro apropiado durante años, y cada vez que intentaba mirar, los futuros posibles que se estaban creando seguían multiplicándose.**

 **No tenía sentido hacerlo más.**

"Sí, siempre pensé que el poder de ver el futuro volvería para morderte si no tienes cuidado". Dijo Ruby.

 **Naruto archivó la forma en que dijo 'Semblance principal' para un interrogatorio posterior.**

 **"Estamos comprometidos para casarnos ... con mi padre muerto, si tienes a mi hijo, ese hijo será el siguiente en la fila para hacerse cargo de Menagerie si yo muero. No eres el único sospechoso, y te creo cuando Usted dice que no lo hizo ". Naruto sabía qué tipo de persona era Raven después de reunirse con ella una vez. Ella no era del tipo que arriesgaba a su gente y ponía en riesgo sus vidas. Incluso había tratado de matarlo para poder proteger a su gente. Sus razones para no hacerlo eran válidas, pero él no estaría haciendo su trabajo si no la cuestionara.**

"¿Ves lo que quiero decir?" Weiss dijo.

 **Cuervo se rió amargamente.**

 **"Mi pueblo no es de confianza para los faunus aquí, y esta es una isla pequeña ... no nos conviene causar conflicto aquí". Raven le señaló con una mirada seria hacia él.**

"Ella es inteligente. Incluso ella sabe que cualquier conflicto en la gestión de la familia se recuperará de inmediato", explicó Blake.

 **Su gente se había asustado con la noticia de la muerte del jefe, sabiendo que seguramente serían los primeros en ser culpados por ello. El hecho de que hubiera pasado más de un mes desde su muerte, y no hubieran sido castigados por ello, fue un milagro. En lugar de un milagro, ella podía decir que era porque Naruto no estaba permitiendo que su gente creyera que ellos eran la causa sin pruebas.**

 **"Es por eso que te creo ... ¿puedo?" Naruto miró la botella en su mano, y ella se la arrojó y lo observó mientras lo acercaba a sus labios y bajaba casi la mitad sin respirar. Lo arrojó sobre la mesa y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "... Odio el alcohol". Naruto habló con su lengua saliendo.**

 **Tan amargo.**

"Bueno, la buena noticia es que él puede manejarlo". Yang dijo.

"Debe ser por su factor de curación, el alcohol simplemente arderá sin ningún efecto posterior". Weiss explicó.

 **"Por lo que vale, lo siento por tu padre. Era un buen hombre, le dio una oportunidad a mi tribu. Era un buen hombre y un buen líder". Raven no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Naruto durante mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron. "¿Como estas?" Raven lo interrogó un poco por obligación, pero también porque ella podía ver lo estresado que estaba.**

 **Esas eran algunas bolsas serias bajo sus ojos.**

 **Ojos que cerró.**

"Sucede, ser un líder de ambas tribus faunus y un grupo político te hará eso". Blake dijo que recordaba el momento en que su padre todavía estaría despierto después de que ella se durmiera.

"¿Piensas que me va a pasar?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Probablemente no." Yang intentó tranquilizarla.

 **"Estoy seguro de que entiendes, tú también eres un líder".**

 **"Soy el líder de unos 100 bandidos ... usted es el líder de miles de personas y tiene muchas cosas en su plato. Tampoco tengo que lidiar con las leyes ... la escala de lo que hacer como líderes es muy diferente ". Raven no entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Ella era la líder de tan poca gente que podía arreglar las cosas con solo hablar con algunas personas. La mayor parte del tiempo ella era libre de hacer lo que quería hacer.**

 **Naruto era el líder de miles de personas, y tenía miembros de Colmillos Blancos en todos los Reinos y aldeas que ahora le respondían.**

 **Comparar a un líder bandido con el líder de Fauno era como comparar un gato doméstico con un tigre.**

"Un tigre muy poderoso y destructivo". Weiss dijo.

El equipo silenciosamente estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

 **La diferencia era enorme.**

 **"Es difícil ... entiendo por qué papá quería darle a Sienna el mando del Colmillo Blanco. Todo me está volviendo loco ... y ..." Naruto se detuvo y la miró.**

 **"Tu padre es mayor que tú y tiene más experiencia en ser un líder. Te dieron tu título antes de que estuvieras listo. Dado eso, estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso. Por supuesto, el hecho de que te veas forzado a una El matrimonio arreglado no te está ayudando ". Raven pudo ver a qué se refería cuando se calló. Su acuerdo con Ghira fue escrito en piedra, escrito en papel y firmado con sangre. Fue un acuerdo legal vinculante que solidificó la alianza entre Menagerie y la tribu Branwen.**

 **Debía estar causando mucho estrés en Naruto, combinando con su estrés de tener el papel de líder en él antes de que estuviera listo y aumentando el peso de la muerte de su padre.**

"Y solo soy una heredera de una compañía de polvo. Cualquier estrés que tenga que enfrentar no es nada comparado con él". Weiss murmuró para sí misma.

 **"Realmente no es ... ¿no lo cancelarás?" Naruto le preguntó, y ella negó con la cabeza.**

 **"Podría, pero no te forzaré mientras luchas para encontrar al asesino de tu padre. Si quieres, puedo ayudar a mis hombres". Raven se ofreció, y esta vez negó con la cabeza.**

 **Para su confusión.**

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no aceptar la ayuda?" Preguntó Ruby.

"La tribu de Raven solo tiene poca confianza con los faunus y desde que mi padre murió, se verá que cubren su rastro para culpar a alguien más. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es quedarse donde están y no estar al margen. " Explicó Blake.

"¿Eso realmente ayudaría?" Yang preguntó.

"...tal vez." Dijo Blake.

 **"La mayoría de Menagerie no confía en ninguno de ustedes todavía. Su grupo que trata de encontrar al asesino de mi padre solo se verá mientras está cubriendo sus huellas. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de ustedes tuvo nada que ver con eso, pero aún así hacer que Sienna revise a tus hombres para que nadie te eche la culpa ". Naruto no quería que fueran acusados falsamente del crimen. Sabía que Raven no era el tipo para hacer algo tan cobarde como para culpar a otra persona por su propio crimen.**

 **Ella era una perra arrogante y sería responsable de sus crímenes, así como de las razones detrás de sus crímenes si se los enfrentara.**

"No sé cómo sentir a mi mamá siendo llamada perra". Yang dijo.

"Bueno, ella se fue cuando eras un bebé". Blake trató de discutir.

"Eh, eso es justo. Está bien, puede ser llamada perra". Yang asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

 **"Le haré saber a mis hombres que su interrogatorio es una formalidad ... haces que parezca que tienes esto bajo control". Cuervo habló, y Naruto frunció el ceño.**

 **"Tengo algunos sospechosos en mente ... la gente con más probabilidades de obtener algo de esto". Mencionó Naruto.**

 **Ahora Raven estaba interesado.**

El equipo se inclinó para escuchar también.

 **En cada futuro, veía a Naruto, cuando aún miraba hacia el futuro, siempre veía que él era bueno para descubrir a la gente. Era un idiota, pero maldición, si el hombre no era bueno para notar los pequeños detalles de los demás.**

"La evidencia no miente". Yang comentó.

 **"Digas." Raven se inclinó hacia delante con interés.**

 **Como no podía ver el pasado, esto era algo de lo que en realidad tenía mucha curiosidad.**

 **"El primero es Jacques Schnee, pero dudo que sea él. Mientras que Menagerie sufre la pérdida de nuestro jefe nos distraería de cómo trata a sus trabajadores faunus, el hombre conoce el negocio. No usará una bomba que tenga su familia". Cresta en él, no cuando existe la posibilidad de que se encuentre el símbolo ". Naruto levantó un solo dedo mientras lo señalaba. Adán podría haber encontrado el símbolo, pero eso significaba poco.**

"Es un poco triste que conozco bien a mi padre". Weiss dijo.

"Pero al menos sabemos que no lo hará". Ruby añadió.

 **Cualquiera podía comprar esa bomba, todo lo que tenía el símbolo Schnee significaba que había sido creado por la COSUDE. Tener ese símbolo en realidad no apuntaba con un dedo a la COSUDE, pero el hombre todavía era sospechoso por las razones por las que tenía algo que ganar.**

 **"¿Siguiente?"**

 **"La guerra es buena para desarrollar armas y mejorar la tecnología, y ya que esta era una tecnología de Atlas con la que no estamos familiarizados ... entonces James Ironwood es un sospechoso probable. La guerra fomentará la economía de Atlas y asegurará que se fortalezcan ... pero El hombre, a pesar de todo su discurso de guerra, en realidad no desea la guerra. Quiere lo mejor para la humanidad ... mientras que él tiene motivos para querer la guerra, personalmente sé que no lo hará ". Naruto levantó su segundo dedo, y una vez más dio razones para que James quisiera matar a su padre, y no lo quisiera. Aún así, él era un sospechoso probable que Naruto no podía ignorar.**

"Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que trajo todo un ejército durante el segundo semestre, sí puedo ver cómo lo haría un sospechoso". Yang dijo.

"Pero el general Ironwood no es un agente de la guerra. Si bien los beneficios de la guerra están ahí, la razón para comenzar no lo haría por él". Weiss explicó.

"Así que ya eliminamos a tu padre, al general Ironwood y a la madre de Yang. ¿Quién más está en la lista?" Preguntó Ruby.

 **Cuervo frunció el ceño.**

 **"... Estoy de acuerdo contigo, James podría estar dispuesto a ir a la guerra, pero él no será el que comience una guerra. Simplemente se niega a retirarse de ellos". Raven podría odiar a James, pero eso no quería decir que ella no entendiera la posición del hombre.**

 **"... Luego está Sienna Khan-"**

 **"¿De Verdad?" Raven interrumpió a Naruto y le dio un pedazo de papel que mostraba una lista de nombres.**

 **Adam Tauros, Sienna Khan, Jacques Schnee, Kali Belladonna, James Ironwood, Raven Branwen, Naruto U. Belladonna.**

"Espera, ¿por qué mi mamá y él estarán en la lista?" Blake preguntó sorprendido por la lista.

"Lo dijo para las personas que se beneficiarían con la muerte de tu padre". Weiss respondió. "La razón por la que no estás en esto es porque se suponía que estabas muerto, supongo que te conviertes en una víctima que en un sospechoso".

"¿Entonces está cubriendo todas las bases antes de que pueda hacer alguna teoría?" Yang preguntó.

 **"¿Tú también estás en esta lista?" Raven se sorprendió cuando vio que Naruto había colocado su propio nombre en esta lista de sospechosos.**

 **"Sienna, mamá y yo estamos todos en esta lista simplemente porque todos tenemos algo que ganar con la muerte de papá ... aunque no somos sospechosos. Esta es la lista de personas que se beneficiarán de la muerte de mi padre". Naruto explicó, y Raven se frotó la barbilla pensando.**

 **Interesante.**

 **"... Eso deja a Adam Tauros". Cuervo habló, y Naruto frunció el ceño.**

 **"Aquí está el problema, Adam no tiene los métodos para obtener una bomba experimental de Atlas por sí mismo. Adam es el mayor partidario de la guerra contra los humanos, pero hay imágenes de video de él estando lejos de la escena del crimen ... Esto Es en realidad el peor de los casos ". Naruto se estremeció al pensar en lo que esto implicaría. Era la única situación que sería peor que si un humano matara a su padre por la guerra o el dinero. Esas razones eran horribles, pero podrían solucionarse enviando a las personas que cometieron el crimen a la cárcel.**

 **"... Guerra civil ..." Raven se dio cuenta de lo que esto podría llevar.**

"Si eso realmente sucede, entonces la raza Faunus podría estar casi extinta". Blake dijo lentamente.

"No sucederá. Porque no lo dejaremos". Su compañera le aseguró. El fauno sonrió ante la palabra rubia.

 **"Si Adam es realmente el que está detrás de esto, eso significa que tiene personas que están trabajando con él. Eso significa que tenemos personas que están dispuestas a hacer lo que sea necesario para iniciar una guerra con los humanos, incluso derramar la sangre de nuestra propia gente. . " Naruto parecía realmente triste por esa posibilidad, y Raven simpatizaba con él.**

 **No es de extrañar que estuviera tan estresado.**

 **Esto podría provocar una guerra civil en Menagerie.**

 **"... Si es él, no puedes enviarlo a la cárcel ... su gente lo liberará". Raven se fijó en Naruto, quien asintió.**

"¿Qué significaría eso para él entonces?" Dijo Ruby.

"Solo puedo pensar en una posible conclusión, pero no me gusta". Yang respondió.

Sin embargo, Blake ya sabía que el resultado llevaría.

 **Naruto suspiró.**

 **"Si es él ... entonces tendré que mostrarle a la gente de Menagerie que no toleraré las acciones de Adam. Si Adam realmente hizo esto ... entonces no solo asesinó al Jefe de Menagerie, sino que también trató de iniciar una guerra con los humanos, y una guerra civil entre nosotros ... y su castigo será ... severo ". Naruto se levantó y asintió a Raven.**

 **Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la tienda.**

 **Raven tenía una pregunta.**

 **"¿Qué es este castigo?" Raven le preguntó a Naruto justo antes de que pudiera irse, y él se dio la vuelta y le dio quizás una cara que ella no sabía que podía hacer.**

 **Un rostro sin emociones.**

 **"Ejecución pública."**

"..." El silencio colectivo en la habitación fue suficiente para llenar la tensión en el aire.

"¿De verdad resultaría eso?" Preguntó Weiss.

"Básicamente, Adam se convirtió en un terrorista contra su propia especie. No solo mató a mi padre, sino que también trató de culpar a la COSUDE por comenzar una guerra, por no mencionar que casi comienza una guerra civil de tipo faunus. Servir como medicación, no como cura ". Explicó Blake.

"¿Pero no parece un poco bárbaro?" Preguntó Weiss.

"Eso no es Vale, no es una parte de los cuatro reinos. Es el único lugar donde todos los faunus pueden vivir verdaderamente sin ningún temor de discriminación. Lo siento si parece mucho, pero esto es lo lejos que iríamos para proteger nuestra casa". Blake discutió. "Y Naruto también lo sabe."


	16. Chapter 16

"Muy bien, con todo el humor sombrío, ¿quién es el turno?" Yang cuestionó.

"¡Oh, mi turno!" Dijo Ruby. "Capítulo 16: NO".

 **"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"**

"Wow, la presión realmente debe estar llegando a él". Yang dijo, una pequeña sorpresa por el sonido del grito de Naruto.

"Suena como Weiss cuando se enteró de que Ruby se metió con su compartimento para el polvo", dijo Blake.

"¡De lo que aún tenemos que hablar más tarde!" Weiss dijo.

"¡Yo dije que lo sentía!" Ruby lloró.

 **Kali se estremeció cuando escuchó los sonidos de Naruto gritando desde el interior de su oficina. Ella escuchó los sonidos de algunas cosas pesadas chocando contra la pared y el piso también. No tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que Naruto estaba enojado por algo, podía escucharlo en su voz incluso desde fuera de la habitación. Tenía una bandeja de té en sus manos, habiendo preparado un poco de té para Naruto ya que estaba segura de que podía usar algo para ayudarlo a relajarse.**

 **"Ghira nunca tuvo la intención de que Naruto se convirtiera en Jefe hasta que fuera mayor ... No puedo ni imaginarme cuánta carga es para él". Kali pensó con una combinación de vergüenza, e incluso orgullo. Estaba avergonzada por el hecho de que no estaba en condiciones de asumir el papel de jefa temporal hasta que Naruto estuviera listo, pero no estaba en un lugar donde pudiera permitirse estar tan estresada.**

"No tiene nada de qué avergonzarse. Las circunstancias estaban fuera de su control, en comparación con mi madre, ella está haciendo mucho más que con lo que vivía". Weiss dijo.

La niña no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña pena por la heredera.

 **No sería bueno para la vida que crecía dentro de ella, y ella necesitaba ser el hombro del consuelo de su hijo cuando finalmente era hora de que él llorara a su padre.**

 **"Naruto, realmente necesitas tomarte un descanso."**

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le han dicho eso?" Dijo Blake.

"Demasiado tiempo considera cómo miró el último capítulo". Yang respondió.

 **Así que Emerald estaba con Naruto.**

 **"Naruto ... ¿Té?" Kali llamó a través de la puerta, y Emerald le abrió la puerta. Entró en la habitación y vio que el suelo era un montón de papeles y libros. Ella vio a Naruto sentado detrás de su escritorio, su escritorio ahora limpio, con la cabeza en sus manos. Tenía la cara roja y estaba visiblemente molesto. Respiraba con dificultad, pero cuando la vio allí de pie, respiró hondo y, sin duda, calmó la respiración.**

"Recuerdo que esto sucedió con mi padre cuando estaba en casa. Aunque no recuerdo lo que realmente sucedió después". Dijo Blake.

"Sí, papá y el tío Qrow tenían el mismo aspecto después de que terminan las clases". Yang añadió.

"Contigo como estudiante, no me sorprendería". Weiss dijo en voz baja, pero aún se escuchaba de la peleadora, que le hizo ganar un cojín cuando Wiess no estaba mirando.

 **La vergüenza golpeó a Kali una vez más.**

 **"Mamá ..." Naruto la llamó, y ella dejó la bandeja en su escritorio, y lo miró a la cara.**

 **Su rostro tenía algo de desgarramiento, ahora era un hombre joven y le crecía el vello facial, ya que había estado prácticamente encerrado en su oficina durante días. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran más pesadas de lo que ella las había visto antes.**

 **"El médico dijo que Blake ya está curado, ni siquiera tendrá una cicatriz. La van a sacar de su coma en unos días".**

"La niña no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito al oír que su amigo iba a despertar de un estado de coma que haría feliz a cualquiera.

 **Kali le dio a Naruto la buena noticia de que ella había estado ahorrando cuando él dejó su oficina. No estaba deseando explicarle a Blake lo que le había pasado a su padre, o que su hermano estaba comprometido para casarse, pero estaba feliz de que su pequeña niña estuviera despierta nuevamente.**

"Si eso va a

 **Ella sonrió cuando vio aparecer una leve sonrisa en la cara de Naruto.**

 **Luego frunció el ceño.**

"¿No está feliz por eso?" Wiess cuestionó.

"No, es algo más". Dijo Blake.

 **"... ¿Alguien que no sea usted y el médico saben de esto?" Naruto le preguntó, y ella parpadeó.**

 **"No lo creo, esto es un asunto familiar, así que no creo que mucha gente realmente lo sepa". Dijo Kali, y Emerald se estremeció cuando vio que los ojos de Naruto se endurecían una vez más. Ella lo vio sacar su pergamino y comenzar a escribir un mensaje.**

 **"Bien, pero solo para estar seguro ... le digo a Sienna que doble la seguridad de Blake". Naruto susurró que no estaba hablando con Kali ni con Emerald. Estaba trabajando y se levantó para comenzar a reunir todos los libros que había tirado de su escritorio. "Voy a limpiar esto ..." comenzó Naruto.**

"Claro, aunque viví eso no significa que estoy a salvo".

"Adam probablemente intentará terminar el trabajo". Yang susurró.

 **Esmeralda colocó una mano sobre la suya cuando tomó un libro.**

 **"Sólo siéntate, voy a recoger esto". A Emerald no le gustaba ver a Naruto esforzándose para hacer que todo fuera perfecto. Ella lo prefería mucho más cuando Naruto era el tipo de persona que simplemente seguía el flujo de las cosas y no necesitaba planear todo. "Yo insisto." Esmeralda realmente insistió, y Naruto se sentó de nuevo.**

 **Kali empujó una taza de té frente a Naruto.**

 **Naruto lo sorbió.**

 **"Es Jasime Sake, lo hice para tu padre cuando se estresó". Kali sonrió cuando vio a Naruto hundirse en su silla. Ella colocó una mano sobre su escritorio, se deslizó y se sentó encima. Ella no podía tomar nada del té, pero estaba contenta de que Naruto se relajara un poco más por eso.**

"Oh, me gustaría ir a tomar un té en este momento". Dijo Blake. Un segundo después, una taza llena de té favorito de Blake apareció en su mano. "Gracias."

 **"Gracias."**

 **"Está hecho de sake de Mistral, mezclado con té de jazmín y limón, y 2 cubos de azúcar moreno". Kali se lo explicó más a él. "Entonces, ¿qué te ha frustrado?" Kali preguntó cuando vio a Emerald mover un pequeño montón de papeles desde el piso hasta frente a Naruto.**

 **"Atlas." Dijo la esmeralda**

"Oh chico." Murmuró Yang.

"Ya puedo sentir un dolor de cabeza". Dijo Blake.

"Oh, muy graciosos ustedes dos". Weiss dijo.

"¿Atlas?" Kali preguntó con una mirada confusa hacia Naruto, aún más cuando lo escuchó **soltar un suspiro pesado y enojado. Kali empujó la taza de té en la mano de Naruto hacia su boca. "Relájate y bebe". Kali le dijo a Naruto, y él tomó un sorbo de su bebida, pero todavía estaba visiblemente molesto.**

 **"Atlas exige saber por qué he cancelado el intercambio con ellos. Todo esto es de ellos, de la COSUDE, de varias pequeñas empresas y de James Ironwood". Naruto explicó mientras miraba todos los papeles con una mirada molesta.**

"No sabía que tu casa tenía tantas conexiones con Atlas". Yang dijo.

"¿Por qué crees que muchos de nosotros tuvimos un problema en primer lugar?" Blake respondió.

Weiss decidió no decir nada e hizo una nota mental para encargarse de eso cuando se haga cargo de la empresa.

 **Hasta que Atlas en su conjunto, sus pequeñas y grandes empresas y sus militares habían sido liberados de sospechas por la muerte de su padre, estaba prohibiendo el comercio con ellos. También estaba poniendo una prohibición de viajar. Ningún faunus debía ir a Atlas, y tampoco se permitía a los turistas venir de Atlas. Solo se permitía a Faunus de Atlas y solo a aquellos que pasaban serios controles de antecedentes.**

"Me parece bien que sea minucioso". Weiss dijo, pero luego frunce el ceño. "Pero me preocupa cómo vivirán con el envío de polvo que viene de allí".

"Con Naruto, estoy seguro de que tiene un plan". Dijo Ruby.

 **"Dependemos de ellos para Dust sin embargo". Kali estaba un poco preocupada.**

 **Naruto mostró papeles con el símbolo Mistral en ellos, y varios papeles con el símbolo Vale en ellos.**

 **"Lo sé, por eso estoy hablando con negocios en Mistral y Vale. He asegurado los envíos de productos de Vale, y Mistral se niega a hacer negocios con nosotros. Ya sabes, porque tenemos sus bandidos". Naruto mencionó con ira arrastrándose en su voz de nuevo.**

"Uno de cada dos no está mal. Y Vale parece mucho más abierto al comercio que cualquier otro reino". Yang dijo.

"¿No deberían estar felices de haberse deshecho de sus problemas con los bandidos?" Weiss dijo.

 **Mistral debería estar MUY BIEN, ya que ahora no tenían bandidos que viajan alrededor de su reino, causando el caos. En cambio, ahora estaban siendo puestos bajo sospecha por algo que solo les estaba ayudando. Ahora estaban rechazando el comercio, sin duda la sospecha de que el comercio daría lugar a que los bandidos regresaran a su país.**

 **"¿Qué tal Vacuo?"**

 **"No digas ..." Emerald trató de advertirla.**

 **"¡No me hagan comenzar con Vacuo, preguntándoles si pueden enviar a 1000 de sus soldados para vigilar nuestras fronteras! ¡Están pidiendo que paguemos los salarios de los soldados, les brindemos refugio y los alimentemos! No tenemos el ¡Recursos para hacer eso! ¡Es bastante difícil alimentar a nuestra propia gente! " Naruto gritó mientras se levantaba y pisoteaba alrededor del escritorio. Le dio una patada a un libro que estaba en el suelo, antes de caer de nuevo en su silla.**

"¡¿Qué clase de petición es esa ?!" Yang gritó.

"Básicamente están pidiendo pagar todo con todo lo que tenemos". Blake gruñó. "No es de extrañar que se estresara.

 **Kali se estremeció ante el grito, mientras Emerald miraba a su estresada amiga con ojos tristes.**

 **Nada iba por su camino.**

 **"Beber." Kali le recordó a Naruto.**

 **"Lo siento ... ¿Papá tuvo que hacer todo esto?" Le preguntó Naruto mientras miraba todo.**

"No fue así. Con mi papá, la mayoría de las cosas eran estresantes, pero al menos él puede manejarlo". Blake dijo sintiendo pena por Naruto.

 **"Todo el trabajo fue mucho más manejable con tu padre ... todo ha sido arrojado al caos últimamente, sin embargo. Dale un tiempo y las cosas deberían calmarse". Kali hizo todo lo posible para ser de apoyo. Ella sabía que Naruto tenía más en su plato que incluso su padre la mayor parte del tiempo.**

 **El jefe de Menagerie, líder del Colmillo Blanco, se comprometió para casarse, lidiando con varios reinos difíciles, buscando al asesino de su padre, a su hermana en el hospital, y para colmo, todo fue lanzado contra él a la vez.**

"Le dices a cualquiera que intente lidiar con eso, estoy seguro de que se rompería el primer día". Yang dijo.

"Ni siquiera dale un par de horas que lo dejen antes de que nos pongamos en el centro del problema". Blake respondió.

 **"Necesito trabajar más duro. Necesito hacer todo esto ... cuando Blake se despierte, ella estará devastada y necesito estar ahí para ella. Soy su hermano mayor". Naruto murmuró mientras miraba hacia las pilas de libros que Emerald colocaba en su escritorio. Naruto tomó el libro sobre jardinería y vegetación antes de volver a donde lo dejó. "Estoy viendo qué tipo de cultivos podríamos cultivar en Menagerie, y ver si puedo obtenerlos de Vale. Los agricultores están dispuestos a cultivar más cultivos ... y Raven con su tribu pudieron expandir nuestra frontera un poco." Naruto miró hacia el mapa que estaba en el suelo junto a él.**

"Eso realmente podría ayudar al pueblo en el futuro". Dijo Blake.

 **Naruto usó un marcador rojo y comenzó a rodear una parcela de tierra.**

 **"Hay muchas casas allí". Kali mencionó.**

 **"Lo sé. Voy a hablar con todas las personas que viven aquí y a ver si estarán dispuestos a reubicar sus hogares un poco más lejos. Estas casas están ubicadas en un suelo muy bueno para el cultivo de cultivos. Será un inconveniente para que se muevan, pero con el tiempo tendremos una mejor situación alimentaria ". Naruto trató de planear todo. Sabía que mucha gente iba a estar molesta por tener que mudarse de casa a un lugar menos deseable.**

"Veamos, por un lado, más alimentos disponibles, el otro trasladándose a un lugar más desordenado". Yang dijo usando su mano como una escala.

"Al final, todo se trata de complacer a las masas o complacer al individuo". Weiss añadió.

 **Naruto suspiró y golpeó su cabeza contra su escritorio.**

 **Con las fronteras expandidas, había más espacio para hacer casas para la gente, y podían usar la mejor tierra para cultivar, o incluso crear una planta de purificación de agua para poder tener una mejor fuente de agua dulce. Para hacer eso, necesitaban Dust, y como Atlas tenía prohibido hacerlo, y tenían prohibido comerciar con Mistral, tenían que llegar a un acuerdo con Vacuo o Vale for Dust. Eso, o hacer que un equipo vaya a las montañas a la mía en busca de polvo propio, pero eso era demasiado peligroso para que lo intentaran ahora mismo.**

"Lo que significa que no pueden estirarse para adelgazar o de lo contrario se rompen. Pero necesitan un plan para continuar prosperando". Explicó Blake.

 **"¿Qué son estos planes?" Kali preguntó cuando vio el mapa que Naruto había circulado.**

 **"Mi alternativa al problema del polvo. La cámara de captación recibe mucha luz solar y, dado que estamos en medio del océano, tenemos una buena cantidad de viento. Esperaba poder utilizar la energía solar y la energía eólica. La energía alternativa es "Nuestra mejor apuesta ya que el comercio por Dust no es la mejor opción. Si tenemos eso, podemos comenzar a construir una planta para producir agua potable pura". Naruto explicó mientras mostraba las tierras que planeaba poner cada fuente de energía. La tierra aún no había sido reclamada como su frontera. Tendría que hablar con Raven acerca de expandir sus fronteras una vez más.**

 **Una vez que las fronteras se expandieran aún más, entonces la producción de las centrales eléctricas podría comenzar. Con una fuente constante de energía confiable, entonces la purificación del agua podría aumentar, y con la producción de alimentos ya preparada, entonces la Managerie se volvería mucho más estable. Por no hablar de la apertura de tres tipos diferentes de plantas, eso crearía más empleos, lo que solo les ayudaría con su crecimiento económico.**

"¡¿Cómo podríamos no haber pensado en eso ?!" Blake preguntó en estado de shock. La sola idea podría ayudar a muchos faunus y promover la educación para un acercamiento entre reinos.

 **"Pregunte por los Aquas". Señaló esmeralda**

 **"Aquas?" Preguntó Kali.**

 **"Ya me he contactado con Aquatic Faunus, aquellos que viven en el agua principalmente. Están construyendo estructuras de soporte debajo del agua para que podamos expandir nuestra área residencial hasta la parte superior del agua". Naruto explicó con un suspiro de alivio. Su gente lo escuchaba, y aunque les estaba pidiendo a muchos de ellos, la mayoría no se quejaba de sus planes para ayudarlos.**

 **Kali sonrió con orgullo.**

Blake tenía la misma sonrisa que Kali.

 **¡Esto fue increíble!**

 **Con los planes de Naruto, la vida en Menagerie y la calidad de vida serían mucho mejores. Naruto estaba rápidamente trayendo a Menagerie al futuro, algo sobre lo que su padre siempre había sido bastante obstinado.**

"El padre siempre fue un tradicionalista. En vez de eso, mantén las cosas igual y luego trata de avanzar". Blake murmuró, pero fue suficiente para que el resto del equipo lo escuchara.

 **"¿Qué pasa con esto?" Kali se preguntó sobre el área que Naruto había marcado lejos de la isla, en el océano.**

 **"No tengo idea de por qué marqué esa área del mapa. Estoy tan cansado en este momento". Naruto se quejó, y el orgullo de que Kali se sintiera a fuego lento cuando recordó hasta qué punto se estaba empujando su hijo.**

 **Gran líder en la fabricación o no, no era bueno para nadie ni para sí mismo si se empujaba demasiado lejos.**

 **"Sí, y necesitas un descanso. Naruto, en serio, ve a la cama y duerme mañana. Te estás agotando". Esmeralda le señaló de nuevo.**

 **Naruto negó con la cabeza**

"Incluso si no está relacionado con la sangre, tiene la misma terquedad que tienes, Blake". Yang dijo ganarse un pequeño puchero de su compañero.

"No soy tan malo."

"Te mantuviste despierto la mayor parte del día intentando descubrir el Colmillo Blanco y nos costó la misma cantidad de tiempo intentar que te quedes dormido".

"...Yo dije que lo sentía."

"Lo sabemos, solo nos gusta mencionarlo". Yang bromeó.

 **Kali le puso el té en la mano.**

 **"Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Naruto, hijo, necesitas algo de descanso. Durante meses, te has estado esforzando cada vez más. Por favor, para mí, para Blake, porque ..." Kali colocó una mano sobre su estómago. Ella tenía cerca de 5 meses de embarazo y se mostraba claramente. "... tu hermanito. A nadie en Menagerie le gusta verte así. Todos te amamos ... Estoy seguro de que todos entenderán si necesitas tomarte un día para descansar". Kali fue suave cuando le contó todo esto.**

"Así es que vas a ver a una hermana mayor allí". Dijo Ruby.

"Di lo que quieras, ella ciertamente sabe cómo hacerte sentir culpable". Weiss dijo.

"La misma razón por la que soy inmune cada vez que Ruby me da la rutina del perro cachorro". Yang respondió. "Todavía no está funcionando". No tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para ver a su hermana dándole esa rutina.

 **Le rompió el corazón ver su pequeño rayo de sol tan agotado.**

 **Naruto lo pensó.**

 **"No-"**

 **Kali no aceptó que no, en cambio, tomó la bandeja de té y golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo.**

 **"¿¡Ay!?" Naruto gritó cuando sostuvo la parte superior de su cabeza. Miró a su madre, mucho más despierto de lo que había estado antes.**

 **...**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." El equipo no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto ante lo que hizo la madre.

"¿Ella solo-?"

"Sí." Blake respondió.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Preguntó Weiss.

"... Ella hizo lo mismo que mi padre cuando él es terco". Dijo el faunus.

 **"Lo siento, estaba tratando de noquearte". Kali había intentado forzar a Naruto a dormir con un golpe fuerte. Si hubiera funcionado, habría hecho que Emerald arrastrara a Naruto a su habitación y luego apagara el despertador de Naruto para que pudiera dormir. Con lo cansado que estaba, ella dudaba que algo pudiera haberlo despertado de un largo descanso.**

"Al menos ella tenía un plan." Ruby apoyado.

"Sí, porque esto fue algo tan natural". Weiss dijo sarcásticamente.

 **"Lo siento por ser tan duradero, me duele, repito, ay. Sí, está bien, voy a descansar un poco. Simplemente no me vuelvas a golpear en la cabeza". Naruto se frotó la parte superior de la cabeza, y le dio a su madre una mirada de sorpresa al verlo.**

 **Esmeralda intentó no reírse.**

Yang estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo también.

 **La mayoría de las personas, en un estado de agotamiento, hubieran sido eliminados por eso. Deja que Naruto no sea eliminado por su propio bien. La única vez que quedaron fuera de combate habría sido genial para él, y Naruto no cae.**

"Ah, factor de curación da mucho pero toma lo que se necesita". Ruby dijo poéticamente.

"¿Y crees que ser golpeado era una necesidad?" Weiss cuestionó.

"Bueno, todavía funcionó, ¿no?" Ruby discutió.

"... Eres un niño así". Weiss suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **"... Tal como lo planeé".**

 **"¡No!" Naruto negó que Kali hubiera planeado su reacción. Ella tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzada cuando Naruto caminó hacia la puerta de su oficina. "No." Naruto la miró y le señaló con un dedo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrarse a la puerta detrás de él.**

 **...**

 **"Al menos…" comenzó Kali antes de que Naruto abriera la puerta de nuevo.**

 **"No."**

Y así Yang se echó a reír ante la obra. Era muy divertido no reírse.

 **Tal vez un día de descanso le haría bien.**

"Bien, ¿de quién es el turno ahora?" Preguntó Ruby.


	17. Chapter 17

"Voy a empezar esto". Dijo Blake. Capítulo 17: El día libre de Naruto ".

 **"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo hablar con Naruto?"**

 **Sienna estaba molesta y confundida cuando se encontró con los residentes en la puerta principal de la casa de Belladonna. Kali, de todas las personas, alguien que sabía cuánto se necesitaba hacer en Menagerie, le estaba impidiendo a Naruto. Ella no tenía ninguna razón para mantenerla alejada del jefe cuando tenía asuntos importantes sobre los que hablar con él. Más aún cuando tenía ambos asuntos de seguridad para discutir, y tenía los resultados de todas las búsquedas que había estado haciendo durante los últimos meses.**

"Odio ese tipo de días". Yang dijo.

"¿Qué significa?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Es en esos días en que todo lo que querías era simplemente relajarte y todas estas personas venían con algo que necesitaban que hicieras con ellos". Yang gimió.

"Nunca tuve esos días". La hermana respondió.

"Eso es porque la mayoría de tus días estuvieron llenos de ti trabajando en Crescent Rose". Yang dijo de nuevo.

 **"Naruto está durmiendo ahora mismo." Kali susurró mientras alejaba su boca del interior de la casa.**

 **Sienna levantó una ceja.**

 **"Bien, despiértelo, esto es importante. El Aqua Faunus y el Desert Faunus están teniendo una disputa nuevamente sobre quién tiene derecho a la zona fronteriza, y se han descubierto nuevas pistas para el asesino de Ghira". Sienna golpeó su pie con impaciencia. Ella podía manejar la cosa de Aqua y Desert por sí misma, en su mayoría, pero si Naruto fue quien hizo algo, los resultados serían mucho más a largo plazo. Sin mencionar que fue mejor recibido que ella, a Naruto le costaría menos trabajo lograr que los dos tipos opuestos se llevaran bien por el momento.**

"Digo que el hombre duerma todo el día. Estoy seguro de que se lo ha ganado". Weiss dijo que ganó asintiendo con la cabeza del resto del equipo.

 **Kali debería saber esto.**

 **"Lo siento, pero él necesita dormir. Todo eso puede esperar hasta mañana". Kali insistió de todos modos.**

 **Está bien, ahora Sienna estaba molesta.**

 **"Está bien Kali, te estoy ordenando-"**

 ***NARIGÓN***

"..."

"..."

"... Bueno, eso es una cosa". Yang habló.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Weiss gritó.

"Oye, ella quería que su hijo durmiera y él dormiría". Yang respondió.

"... Solo puedo ver que esto empeora antes de que mejore". Blake murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza ante la interacción.

 **Sienna ni siquiera lo vio venir cuando Kali tomó una bandeja de madera y la estrelló contra su cabeza. De cualquier manera, lo veas o no, Sienna salió como una luz en el momento en que la madera golpeó su cráneo. Su cabeza no es tan fuerte como la densa cabeza de Naruto, así que cuando golpeó el suelo, Kali sonrió y miró su arma de elección con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **"Sí, eso es mejor ... Naruto es raro por no haber sido eliminado". Kali casi había perdido la confianza cuando no podía golpear a su hijo con un golpe en la cabeza. Le hizo sentir que perdió fuerza a lo largo de sus años como madre ama de casa. Esa línea de pensamiento estaba equivocada, su entrenamiento no se había desvanecido incluso después de años de hacer algo. Ella todavía podría golpear a alguien con objetos al azar.**

"Bueno, lo siento, tu hijo es mucho más fuerte que la mayoría". Weiss dijo con un ojo en blanco.

"Sabes que ella no puede oírte, ¿verdad?" Yang dijo.

"Estaba siendo sardónico".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Sarcástico."

"Oh ... ¿por qué no acabas de decir eso?" Weiss simplemente respondió con su gemido en su mano ".

 **-Más tarde ese día-**

 **"¿Dormido? Es la mitad del día, y sé que Naruto está extremadamente ocupado. No hay forma de que esté dormido".**

 **Raven no se divirtió con la broma de que Naruto estaba "dormido", como dijo Kali. Ella vino desde el campamento de bandidos hasta la casa principal de la familia de modo que pudiera ver cómo pasar un tiempo con su esposo. Para tratar de construir un vínculo más fuerte con él ayudándolo con algunas de sus cargas de trabajo. Ya había terminado todas las cosas que solía hacer como líder, y para ser honesta, no tenía mucho que hacer, así que ¿por qué no echarle una mano a Naruto?**

"Bueno, hay una lista que tengo, quiero escucharla". Yang preguntó retóricamente.

"Sabes que estás molesto por lo del matrimonio, ¿verdad?" Dijo Blake.

"¿Como tu no?" Yang discutió.

"Ya lo superé. Solo toma algo de tiempo, eso es todo.

 **"Ha trabajado demasiado, así que le hice tomarme un día libre". Kali declaró.**

 **Raven no estaba de acuerdo.**

 **"Los líderes no tienen días libres. Una vez que Naruto termine todo su trabajo, tendrá mucho más tiempo libre". Raven dijo con un indiferente movimiento de su mano. Comprendió que Naruto estaba haciendo mucho más que cualquier otro líder de Menagerie, y se había dado cuenta de que varios proyectos grandes estaban comenzando a ponerse en marcha.**

"Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de lo que está pasando, digo que se lo está ganando". Yang discutió.

 **Como el Faunus que había comenzado la construcción de una Planta de Energía Solar justo al lado de su campamento, lo que le molestaba con el ruido que estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, ella podía apreciar la forma en que Naruto le ordenó a su gente que comenzara a trabajar para llevar a Menagerie a la siguiente edad. Se necesitaba un tiempo de evolución económica y tecnológica para Menagerie, que estaba mucho menos desarrollada que otros reinos en tecnología.**

Blake fue e hizo una nota mental para hablar con su padre sobre esto después de la historia.

 **"Día libre." Kali insistió a Raven con una sonrisa forzada.**

"No sé por qué, pero no me gusta esa sonrisa". Dijo Ruby.

 **Su hijo estaba teniendo su maldito día libre, y ella no iba a dejar que nadie se metiera con eso. Lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa en este momento.**

 **"Déjame hablar con-"**

 ***NARIGÓN***

"..."

"¡BWAHAHAHAAA!" Yang comenzó a estallar en carcajadas.

"Esto va a convertirse en algo con ella, ¿no es así?" Weiss cuestionó.

"Eh, probablemente." Ruby respondió mientras observaba a su hermana caer de su asiento riendo.

 **Raven tenía una bandeja de madera rota en un lado de su cabeza y procedió a desmayarse en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco. El golpe fue tan inesperado que ni siquiera pensó en esquivarlo o prepararse para ello. Kali miró a Raven con una mirada agria, la más descontenta.**

 **"¡Es mi hijo, no me lo quitas! ...", gritó Kali antes de hacer una pausa. "... Wow, tengo un montón de resentimiento hacia ti. Supongo que soy un poco sobreprotector después de todo". Kali siempre había despreciado el día en que Naruto se casaría y se convertiría en alguien más. Él era su hijo, y ella quería que él dependiera un poco más de ella. Ella no quería verlo crecer demasiado rápido.**

 **Ella aprendió un poco sobre sí misma hoy.**

"Y eso es todo lo que importa al final". Weiss dijo en tono burlón.

"Jeje, creo que puedo dejar esto ahora". Yang dijo haciendo todo lo posible para sofocar su risa.

"El gran Yang". Blake dijo en un tono indiferente. Estaba más preocupada por la cantidad de personas a las que iba a hacer esto.

 **-Más tarde ese día-**

 ***NARIGÓN***

"¡¿Otra vez?!" Gritó Wiess.

"Tal vez eso fue sólo el último". Sugirió Ruby.

 **-Más tarde ese día-**

 *** CONK - CONK - CONK ***

"...O tal vez no." Ruby dijo lentamente. Yang no podía decir nada ya que todavía estaba riendo.

"Le daré puntos sobre el compromiso de su propio hijo, pero tiene que haber un límite". Weiss dijo.

"No creo que a ella le importe eso realmente". Blake respondió.

 **-Con naruto-**

 **"Aaaaaaaaaah ... fue una buena siesta ... En realidad me siento mucho mejor después de eso". Naruto bostezó mientras comenzaba a estirarse, todavía acostado en la cama. Estaba tan feliz que nadie interrumpió su sueño. Incluso tuvo un sueño placentero, por primera vez en meses. Miró hacia la ventana y vio que el sol estaba en medio del cielo, por lo que se había despertado con un montón de días para disfrutar. "Un día libre ... creo que voy a disfrutar un poco de sol en el techo". Naruto se habló a sí mismo con una amplia sonrisa.**

"¿Quieres decir que durmió todo eso?" Preguntó Weiss.

"Para ser justos, nos tomará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos despertar a Yang". Dijo Ruby.

"...Cierto."

 **Necesitaba esto, y iba a agradecer a su madre por animarlo a descansar.**

 **Naruto tomó su pergamino de la almohada que estaba junto a él y lo encendió antes de cambiar a la cámara de seguridad que había puesto en la habitación del hospital de Blake. La comprobó y vio que Emerald montaba guardia con varios soldados de la familia de hombres. Asintió para sí con alivio, feliz de que Blake estuviera siendo protegido en su día libre. Él iba a hacer tiempo para ir a verla cuando la despertaran de su coma médico. Naruto se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.**

 **Naruto caminó por el pasillo, y por el pasillo, antes de darse cuenta de lo extrañamente tranquilo que estaba.**

"¡No entres al pasillo, te comerán!" Ruby gritó mientras se escondía detrás del sofá.

Tanto Wiess como Blake miraron a Yang en busca de respuestas.

"Estaba viendo una película de miedo que involucraba un largo y oscuro pasillo. Ella dijo que estaba bien, pero que siempre se asustaría cada vez que apareciera".

 **Oh bueno, no es importante.**

 **Cuando entró en la sala de estar, fue cuando Naruto vio lo que era importante. Miró y vio a Sienna, Raven y varios de los mercaderes, en su mayoría golpeados y atados en la sala de estar. Incluso vio a su madre arrastrar a una persona recién eliminada de la puerta principal. Raven y Sienna se habían despertado y estaban mirando a su madre, sin duda alguna fueron las primeras en ser eliminadas.**

"Al menos sabemos que ella no los mantiene largos". Weiss comentó.

 **Naruto palmeó su cara.**

 **"Si tengo un complejo materno que tú, un complejo hijo ... en serio, mamá, no necesitabas llegar tan lejos". Naruto dijo mientras caminaba detrás de su madre.**

"Hmm, realmente creo que si Summer todavía estuviera aquí, probablemente ella también haría eso". Yang reflexionó.

"¿De Verdad?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Sí. Siempre te encuentro fuera de combate después de trabajar en Crescent". Yang se encogió de hombros, pero se ganó una pequeña sonrisa de su hermana.

 **"¡NO DESPIERTAS A MI HIJO!"**

 **Kali dejó caer el cuerpo que estaba arrastrando, antes de girar y golpear a Naruto en la cabeza con la bandeja de madera.**

 **"¿¡AY!?"**

"Mamá, ¿qué demonios?"

"Supongo que lo estaba haciendo tan a menudo que pensó que la siguiente persona estaba tratando de despertar a Naruto". Dijo Ruby.

"Ella tiene problemas.

 **Kali luego parpadeó cuando miró a Naruto como la persona que supuso que estaba tratando de despertar a su hijo. Ella vio a Naruto sosteniendo la parte superior de su cabeza con una mirada de dolor, y él le dirigió una mirada fulminante.**

 **"Odio el hecho de que no haya sido eliminado por eso". Sienna pensó que cuando miró a Naruto, tomó el golpe que la había dejado inconsciente, con solo una molestia moderada para demostrarlo. Ella siempre se había visto a sí misma como dura, pero aparentemente, no se acercó a la fortaleza de Naruto.**

"No creo que nadie tenga su tipo de dureza". Yang dijo.

 **Cuervo acaba de mirar.**

 **'... Cifras, él es demasiado denso para ser eliminado así'. Raven lo esperaba como resultado.**

 **"Oh, lo siento, Naruto. No te preocupes, sigue disfrutando tu día libre. Haré unos bocadillos". Kali fingió que no había varias personas atadas y amordazadas en la habitación con ellas. Trató de hacer que todo pareciera lo más normal posible, ya que cuando fingía que algo era normal, a veces las personas ignoraban las cosas anormales por costumbre.**

 **Naruto la miró con una expresión aburrida.**

"Sí, como si realmente la dejara en paz". Weiss dijo esperando una lengua del hijo.

 ***Golpear***

 **El karate de Naruto cortó la cabeza de su madre tan suavemente como pudo. Él no la lastimó, pero ella hizo una expresión de dolor.**

"... Eso es. ¡Golpea a casi una docena de personas y casi a su propio hijo y todo lo que obtiene es un golpe en la cabeza!"

"Weiss es su madre. Si fue Ruby o cualquiera de nosotros tal vez, creo que los padres tienen algo gratis en esta ocasión". Yang discutió.

"¡Pero ella lo golpeó con una bandeja de madera!"

"No está sangrando ni está inconsciente. Y estoy bastante seguro de que el golpe en la cabeza es lo que menos le preocupa". Blake respondió.

 **"Libérelos y pídales disculpas. Voy a ir al techo para relajarme, no deje a nadie más afuera. Gracias por ayudar, pero preferiría no tener que lidiar con esto si continúa así". Naruto declaró mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Él era severo con su madre, y se resistió a su gatita cuando ella se lo dio. Ella asintió con la cabeza con el puchero todavía en su lugar, por lo que Naruto caminó hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían al techo. "Lo siento por ella ... pero por favor no me molestes por el resto del día. Necesito un día de relajación más de lo que pensé". Naruto se disculpó con las personas atadas mientras pasaba junto a ellas.**

 **Él no estaba tratando con nada de esto en este momento.**

"Tampoco puedo." Weiss dijo molesta por lo fácil que se bajó.

"Está bien, ¿quién quiere ir ahora?" Preguntó.

"Creo que es mejor que haga el siguiente capítulo". La voz de O habló desde atrás. Pero su tono era mucho más sombrío de lo que esperaban.

"O?" Ruby preguntó, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí y por qué le hizo este hoyo en el estómago?


	18. Chapter 18

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Weiss.

"... ¿Recuerdas los últimos capítulos que has leído? ¿El de la bomba?" O preguntó.

"Sí." Blake responde con cuidado.

"Verán, recordé que este próximo capítulo podría causar la misma reacción. Y es mejor que lo lea para que pueda recomponerse". O explicó.

"¿Deberíamos esperar otros capítulos como este?" Preguntó Weiss.

"...Tal vez." La deidad se encogió de hombros. Sostuvo el libro en su mano y se sentó. "¿Empezamos todos?" Mentalmente esperaba que saliera bien.

 **"Esto parece ... un poco cruel, ¿no crees? Quiero decir ... matamos a Ghira, y Naruto ya está planeando grandes cosas para Menagerie. ¿Realmente tenemos que hacer ... esto? ¿Por qué es así Adam? ... "**

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Blake le preguntó a O.

"Solo prométeme que tratarás de calmarte. Todos ustedes". Preguntó.

 **Trifa ya no se sentía bien por hacer esto.**

Por supuesto, trataste de matar a dos personas porque un loco te lo pidió. ¿De qué otra manera te sentirías? "Ruby gruñó.

O, por otro lado, ahora lamentaba haber hecho esto.

 **Matar a su pacífico Jefe Ghira era una cosa cuando eso podía provocar una guerra con los humanos que tenían una posibilidad real de ganar. Eso fue un asesinato por el bien de la mejora de sus vidas. Naruto, como el nuevo jefe, ya había establecido planes que permitirían a su nación prosperar en el futuro cercano. Con los cimientos de una Academia Huntsman en construcción, las plantas de energía solar que se están construyendo, e incluso las plantas de energía eólica que se están construyendo, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que su calidad de vida mejorara enormemente.**

"¿Crees que a tu papá le gustaría algo de ayuda para esa idea?" Yang preguntó.

"Podría hacerlo si fuera una misión". Blake lo insinuó.

 **"Ella tiene que morir. Por nuestra gente. Ambos sabemos que el Jefe Naruto ama mucho a su hermana, y que ella muera provocará tanta ira en él que atacará a la primera persona que sospechaba". Yuma se cruzó de brazos mientras se paraba sobre Blake, la chica inconsciente lucía pacífica como si su vida no estuviera en peligro una vez más.**

"¡¿Qué?!" El equipo gritó como un todo y miró a O.

"..."

 **Incluso Yuma no pudo evitar parecer culpable.**

 **Por el mayor bien de su gente o no, estaba a punto de matar a una chica indefensa, que ni siquiera podía defenderse.**

"¡Y nuestro amigo!" Yang gruñó su aura estallando en llamas. Su mirada se volvió hacia la deidad. "Será mejor que ores a ti mismo para que ella viva a través de esto".

Pero O todavía se negó a decir nada.

 **"Lo sé ... pero ... ya hemos hecho mucho. Matamos a Ghira ... Lo sé en ese momento, parecía lo correcto ... y Menagerie se pondrá mucho mejor. Pero él fue un gran líder ... ya no me siento bien haciendo eso ". Trifa se sintió mucho más culpable que cuando empezaron. No, el hecho de que lo que hicieron realmente mejoró la vida de Faunus fue lo que lo empeoró aún más. El hecho de que mataron a un gran líder y obligó a su hijo a ocupar la posición antes de que estuviera realmente listo, lo que estaba generando nuevas ideas, les causó culpa.**

 **Yuma sacó su cuchillo, al igual que Trifa.**

"Por favor despierta. ¡Sólo despierta ya!" Blake susurró.

"Naruto va a detenerlos bien. Ella estará bien ... ¿verdad?" La voz de Ruby se quebró de dolor y desesperación. No podía soportar ver a un amigo a punto de morir, las lágrimas ya casi se derramaban.

En cuanto a Weiss, está haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la compostura.

 **"Hoy, Blake está programado para ser despertado de su coma médico. Tenemos que matarla ahora. De esa manera podemos colocar evidencia de que fue Atlas quien estaba cubriendo sus huellas". Yuma levantó su cuchillo por encima de su cabeza, sabiendo exactamente a dónde iba a apuntar.**

 **El pecho.**

"No no no no no." Ruby susurró. Su propio mundo se estaba desmoronando.

 **"... Tienes razón, finalmente tenemos el poder para librar la guerra ... es hora de que Faunus gobierne el planeta". Trifa cedió y apuntó a su apuñalamiento. Ella apuntó cerca del estómago. Una daga era todo lo que se necesitaba, pero se suponía que la crueldad adicional inspiraría la ira y la ira de Naruto.**

 **Hora de matar.**

"¡Despierta!"

"Para."

"Blake despierta!"

"¡Por favor!" Todos gritaron para que esto se detuviera.

 _"Voy a atrapar tanto infierno por esto"._ O dijo mentalmente. Ver la mirada de desesperación y pérdida no hizo que la deidad se sintiera bien. Lo hace sentir mucho peor considerando el hecho de que sabe cómo termina el capítulo.

 **Con dos ataques bien dirigidos, cada uno hundió las dagas en el cuerpo inmóvil de Blake. Blake no gritó, ni se despertó, ni siquiera hizo algo más que un imbécil. El imbécil solo fue causado por golpear sus brazos contra su cuerpo. La sangre salía de su boca, pero ni un sonido con eso. Observaron el color, Blake estaba al lado de la ventana, de modo que su tiempo en coma no afectó su piel sana, se desvaneció de su cuerpo rápidamente mientras su sangre se acumulaba y manchaba las sábanas blancas de rojo.**

Antes de que O pudiera leer más, fue agarrado por el cuello de su túnica y arrojado a una pared cercana donde los miembros del Equipo RWBY estaban de pie frente a él.

"Tienes 5 segundos. 5 segundos para tratar de evitar ver si podemos matarte". Yang gruñó sus ojos rojos mirando directamente a la deidad. "1 ... 3-"

"No te puedo decir". O respondió.

"Respuesta incorrecta." Echando el puño hacia atrás, buscó el puñetazo para que se detuviera fácilmente con un dedo. Ella hace todo lo posible para empujar, pero no hubo ningún cambio en el choque. Entonces Yang regresa con otra mirada fulminante. "¿Por qué?"

"Aunque soy considerado un dios, existen ciertas reglas para este momento. Número uno; si no interactúo contigo, en ninguna circunstancia te revelo el futuro de tu historia o de la historia". O explicó.

"¿Y por qué no puedes?" Blake gruñó su pregunta. Su ojo ámbar miraba al hombre.

"Para otros, arruinaría la historia. Pero para mí, ya estoy jugando con tu línea de tiempo haciendo esto. Más y habrá consecuencias, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer".

"..."

"..."

"¿Que hacemos ahora?" Yang susurró que las lágrimas comenzaron a sondear en sus ojos.

"... Sabes que ustedes cuatro no me dejaron terminar. Estoy seguro de que hay algo que extrañamos sobre esto". O dijo volviendo a su asiento. Las chicas no dijeron nada cuando se sentaron de nuevo, Yang se dejó consolar con su hermana y Weiss se consoló con Blake.

 **Trifa miró culpable, y Yuma miró hacia otro lado.**

 **Está hecho.**

 **"... Lo hicimos." Yuma susurró.**

 **"... Para los mayores ..." Los ojos de Trifa se ensancharon cuando tenía la intención de soltar el cuchillo, pero una mano se levantó y agarró su muñeca. Yuma la miró, solo para sentir una mano alrededor de su mano también.**

 **Se enfrentaron a un agarre que les hizo caer de rodillas por el dolor cuando sus muñecas se rompieron por la fuerza pura.**

"¡¿Espera ahora que aparecen ?!" Blake gritó enojado.

"Déjame terminar." O dijo.

 **"¿Es eso prueba suficiente para ti, Sienna, de que Adam es el culpable?"**

"¡¿Disculpa que?!" Yang gritó.

"Eso es imposible." Weiss dijo en estado de shock.

 **Escucharon la voz de Blake, y miraron hacia la cama y vieron que sus ojos se abrían mientras se sentaba, con dos cuchillas aún en su cuerpo. La vieron mirar a ambos con ojos llenos de rabia.**

"Oh Dios mío. ¡Blake es un zombie!" Ruby gritó.

"¡Ruby, cállate!" Weiss gritó.

"Ella no es una zombie".

"Entonces, ¿cómo le explicas cómo sobrevivió una herida de cuchillo en el pecho?" Ruby discutió.

 **"¿¡Cómo!?" Yuma literalmente gritó de horror.**

 **La única persona que alguien en Menagerie sabía que podía sobrevivir al ser apuñalado en sus signos vitales era su actual Jefe.**

"Así que realmente pensó en el futuro". Blake dijo que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 **"¿Realmente pensaste que dejaría a mi hermana sin vigilancia ... incluso por un momento?" Blake ... no Blake habló cuando su aspecto comenzó a cambiar.**

 **Entonces, como una ilusión que se desvanecía, Blake se había ido.**

 **Naruto estaba en su lugar.**

"¡Sí!" La hermana gritó de emoción.

"No puedo creer que haya pensado tan lejos". Weiss dijo.

"Me alegro de que haya funcionado". Dijo Blake. Se alegró de que todavía estuviera viva y de que su hermano también estuviera vivo.

 **Sienna estaba de pie en la esquina con los brazos cruzados, y dos de los Guardias de la Policía de Elite de pie a cada lado de ella. Yuma miró hacia el otro lado de la** habitación **y vio a Kali ayudando a Emerald a levantarse.**

 **"Aaaaah ... haciéndolo a dos personas me da tanto dolor ..." se quejó Emerald mientras se frotaba ambos lados de la cabeza. Mostrar ilusiones a dos personas al mismo tiempo era realmente estresante para su mente, factible, pero el estrés le causaría un dolor de cabeza durante unas horas.**

"Así es, la apariencia de Emerald tiene que ver con las ilusiones". Ruby lo recordaba.

 **Sienna miró a los dos con vergüenza.**

 **"... No me gusta esto un poco. Ustedes dos ... ¿cómo podrían dañar a sus propios hermanos? Entiendo que odio a los humanos, pero pensar que estaban dispuestos a matar a los suyos. Debería eliminar sus rasgos faunus , y te obliga a vivir tus días desterrados de Menagerie ". Sienna habló con dureza, mostrando los dientes con rabia.**

 **Un destino aún peor que la muerte.**

 **Morir un faunus no era realmente un honor, sino tener todo lo que te convierte en un faunus eliminado. Ser expulsado de la casa de los Fauno, y nunca volver a permitírseles volver a llamarse Fauno. Quitarle a una persona todo lo que hizo de quien era, sin ninguna forma de recuperarlo, fue un castigo mayor que el honor de poder encontrar la expiación en la muerte.**

"Wow, eso es solo ... wow".

"¿Hay una ley contra eso?" Preguntó Weiss.

"No realmente. Es solo porque eso lo irredimible tendría ese tipo de castigo". Explicó Blake.

 **"¡NO!" Trifa gritó mientras luchaba contra el agarre de Naruto.**

 **Yuma asintió solemnemente con la cabeza.**

 **"Si no quiere vivir sus vidas en la vergüenza ... que nos den una lista de todos los que han puesto del lado de Adán, y participó en sus planes** . **" Naruto habló con el ceño fruncido. "Su castigo será mucho más ligero si coopera** . **" Naruto explicó que su madre fue a su lado y tiró de las dagas de su cuerpo. Los Guardias de élite se acercaron a Trifa y Yuma, y se colocaron los brazos detrás de la espalda, levantándolos de un tirón.**

 **"Pensé que la ejecución pública era-"**

 **"No estoy haciendo esto por venganza, y quiero mantener las muertes lo más bajas posible. Adam Tauros será capturado, y su ejecución servirá para mostrar a todos que nosotros, los Faunus, somos tan capaces de ser tan negros". de corazón, ya que creen que los humanos son ". Naruto habló mientras miraba a los prisioneros con lástima.**

"Es lo mejor. Las personas que lamentaron su acción pueden vivir con eso". Blake estuvo de acuerdo.

"Solo demuestra qué tipo de jefe es Naruto". Dijo Ruby.

 **Lástima.**

 **Él no los odió a ninguno de ellos, se arrepintieron de sus acciones. Les habían seducido las palabras de un hombre que les prometía algo que no podían resistir. Ellos iban a ser castigados por sus acciones, no estaban saliendo de eso. Cometieron un asesinato contra el Jefe de la División de Menaje e intentaron asesinarlo por segunda vez.**

"Siempre tuvo una manera de complacer a las masas con solo unas palabras, fue la misma razón por la que lo seguí". Blake murmuró.

"No lo sabías mejor. Solo hiciste lo que querías escuchar. Eso no es tu culpa". Yang discutió colocando una mano en el hombro de su compañero. "Pero ahora sí y tienes amigos que pueden ayudar".

Blake solo pudo sonreír y limpiar las lágrimas que tenía.

 **"Adán no está en zoo de ... que pensaba en tomar una facción granuja del Colmillo Blanco** , **y la destrucción de una mina en el Atlas. Quiere provocar una cueva, y la culpa de las muertes en el faunus Schnee polvo Company." Yuma habló en voz baja.**

"Lo recuerdo. Fue la razón principal por la que nos pusieron en una mala situación con los faunus". Weiss dijo.

"¿No piensas?" Sugirió Blake.

"Tendremos que averiguarlo en algún momento". El equipo estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

 **Era hora de venir limpio.**

 **"... Ese bastardo ... ¿Él mató a Ghira, y ahora está apuntando a más Fauno inocente?" Sienna siseó.**

 **"¿Estás bien?" Kali le susurró a su hijo mientras salía de la cama donde Blake había estado acostado. Blake había sido trasladado varias habitaciones en secreto para que su plan pudiera funcionar. "Curación avanzada o no, eso-"**

 **"Estoy bien ... esto no es nada comparado con lo que sería perder a Blake. Si puedo poner mi cuerpo en la línea de fuego para protegerla, con gusto lo haré". Las palabras de Naruto no eran más que la prueba de su determinación. Su deseo de proteger a los demás.**

Dicha hermana no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su hermano la defendió en la historia. Casi la hago desear que él fuera real.

 **Emerald agarró su puño cuando escuchó esas palabras.**

"Un poco me alegra que ella haya estado con él todo el tiempo". Yang dijo. El resto del equipo asiente con la cabeza.

 **"Así es como debería ser un Fauno real ... ya ni siquiera puedo considerarlos a ustedes dos. Llévelos, ¡ya ni siquiera puedo mirarlos!" Sienna ladró sus órdenes a sus hombres. Estaba orgullosa de Naruto, pero eso solo le recordaba lo disgustada que estaba por las dos disculpas disculpadas por Faunus con quien estaba en la habitación.**

 **Naruto puso su mano en su cara.**

 **"Sienna, envía un mensaje a Atlas. Cuéntales lo que sabemos sobre Adam y sus planes. Necesitamos salvar tantas vidas como podamos. Voy a revisar a Blake". Naruto habló mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se limpió la sangre de su pecho desnudo antes de ponerse la chaqueta una vez más.**

"Oye, ¿crees que podría mostrarte a continuación?" Ruby le pregunto a su compañera.

"Es una posibilidad". Weiss reflexionó.

"Tengo ese tiro justo allí, haré un fondo de pantalla increíble". Murmuró Yang.

 **Kali solo podía mirarlo con orgullo.**

 **'Ghira estaría tan orgullosa de ti ... y triste. Estás creciendo, no eres el niño que conocimos hace tantos años. Tu espalda se ha vuelto mucho más grande '. Kali cerró los ojos después de mirar a Naruto. Solo podía ver la imagen de ese niño que llevaba con su familia en ese momento, solo para que esa imagen fuera reemplazada por el Naruto del presente. Ver a su hijo convertirse en un hombre maravilloso, que tanto ella como su difunto esposo se sintieron orgullosos.**

 **Ella sonrió entre las lágrimas.**

 **Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que creció ... aún seguía siendo el niño de corazón puro que ella conocía, el chico amante de la diversión que solo quería que la gente le sonriera. Él nunca cambió su personalidad central, lo que hizo que otros creyeran en él.**

 **"Él es asombroso." Esmeralda volvió la cabeza y observó a Naruto salir de la habitación.**

 **A pesar de conocerlo por tan poco tiempo, ella realmente podía ver cuán maravillosa era esa persona.**

 **Ella estaba contenta de haberlo conocido.**

El equipo se alegró de conocerlo.

 **-Con Blake-**

 **Oscuridad y debilidad.**

 **Eso era lo que sentía cuando intentaba abrir los ojos y mover su cuerpo. Blake apenas podía sentir algo sobre ella. En todo caso, sentía que había estado dormida durante demasiado tiempo mientras trataba de moverse con suavidad. Pero, la oscuridad no se fue, por otra parte, ella todavía tenía que abrir los ojos.**

 **"... ah ..." Blake hizo una mueca cuando trató de abrir los ojos, y la luz la cegó.**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?**

"La belleza durmiente lo suficiente." Yang bromeó.

Blake puso los ojos en blanco a su compañero.

 **Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar cuando sintió que una mano cubría sus ojos. Ella conocía bien la mano, conocía el amor y el calor de la mano que la ayudaba a volver a la luz. La protegió de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Ella no necesitaba palabras para saber que la risa suave era que su vigilado** , **y la animó.**

 **Le dolía la garganta cuando intentaba decir su nombre.**

 **Luego, porque era él, colocó agua en sus labios y la dejó beber lentamente, sorbiendo para mojar su garganta seca. Apenas podía soportar el líquido, pero no podía obtener suficiente ya que su garganta estaba satisfecha.**

 **"Bienvenido de nuevo Blake".**

 **Como si supiera que cuando abriera los ojos, vería la cara sonriente de su hermano.**

 **"... Tú ... necesitas ... una salvación".**

 **Las primeras palabras salieron de su boca cuando vio la cara de su hermano sonriéndole como si supiera que sería. Naruto rió gentilmente mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.**

 **Los hermanos se reunieron.**

Blake se secó el ojo mientras el resto del equipo sonrió.

"Me gusta esta historia". Dijo Ruby.

"Sí yo también." Blake estuvo de acuerdo.

"Bueno, puedo ver que ustedes cuatro ya no me necesitan. Simplemente seguiré mi camino". O dijo hasta que sintió que alguien lo envolvía con sus brazos. Detrás de él estaba Blake cubriendo su rostro con su túnica.

"Gracias." Ella susurró. A pesar de que ella no podía ver su rostro. Blake sabía que tenía una sonrisa allí.

"En cualquier momento." Y con él desapareció.

* * *

 **Ahora que estoy atrapado, también hay otra lectura que debo hacer. Y tengo que ponerme al día, no es un crossover y tiene más de 94 capítulos, por lo que, como otra pista, es un fanfic de RWBY. Así que con esto se trata de la firma de OCmaniac.**


End file.
